Crónica de una separación (y una reunión)
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Cuando ella se fue, él pensó que su familia se había terminado, cuando ellos llegaron, comprendió que todo había estado ahí desde el principio. :XVIII:
1. I

**Disclaimer. **Personajes y nombres no me pertenecen, son de Takao Aoki.

**Crónica de una separación (y una reunión)**

Cuando ella se fue, él pensó que su familia se había terminado, cuando ellos llegaron, comprendió que todo había estado ahí desde el principio.

**:I:**

Al abrir los ojos, lo único que Makoto hizo fue envolverse en sus mantas y forzarse a seguir durmiendo.

Era domingo, su bisabuelo le había heredado la sana costumbre de comenzar el día -no importando qué día- con una rutina de ejercicio, aunque su padre parecía haber olvidado esas enseñanzas, él no lo había hecho y desde muy temprana edad se había acostumbrado a realizarla, incluso después de la muerte de su bisabuelo, él jamás había dejado de hacerlo.

Mas esa mañana no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar su cama.

Su tío Hitoshi y el bisabuelo siempre le habían dicho que qué tenía una intuición muy refinada, con el paso de los años y algunos eventos, se dio cuenta que era verdad, que no sólo era coincidencia que supiera decir qué pasaba aún antes de que alguien se lo confirmara. Normalmente le encantaba sorprender a sus amigos con ese talento, pero en ese momento, lo maldecía; y por que sabía que era verdad lo que creía, no pensaba dejar su habitación.

La casa Kinomiya estaba en silencio, nadie se había levantado y eso sólo incrementaba el malestar de cada uno de los dos habitantes. Takao esperaba escuchar pronto la música con la que su hijo acompañaba sus ejercicios, Makoto quería los gritos desesperados de su papá al darse cuenta que se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo, y los dos ansiaban los llamados de ella, la madre y esposa, pidiendo a Makoto que bajara el volumen y tratando de tranquilizar a Takao.

Mas el silencio seguía.

Makoto se envolvió más en sus cobijas y Takao encendió el radio.

El chico se había acostumbrado a los gritos de noche, a las peleas mal disimuladas en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Cada noche parecía que las cosas estaban peor que nunca, pero Makoto siempre tenía la certeza que no. Sin embargo desde la noche anterior, cuando el nivel de la batalla se dejó saber a base de silencios, Makoto comprendió que ya no habría más peleas...

Takao estaba consciente que su hijo poseía un don particular, el mismo que su abuelo había tenido, y que lo había sorprendido tantas veces de niño; no le molestaba que él sólo fuera lo suficientemente suspicaz para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, pero no necesitaba ser alguna clase de vidente para comprender que el desayuno de ese día sería diferente.

La noche anterior había sido la última de una serie de pesadas discusiones con su esposa, aunque habían hecho hasta lo imposible por solucionar sus diferencias, ambos comprendieron que muchas de ésas era insalvables y que no importaba la promesa hecha de darle a su hijo una vida familiar tan normal como fuera posible. El compromiso tendrían que cumplirlo por separado, a esa conclusión tan terrible habían llegado.

Takao se fue a dormir con esa idea, esperando que al día siguiente los dos pudieran llegar a un acuerdo y cumplir aquella promesa mutua para con su hijo. No serían el primer matrimonio que decidía separarse y demostrar que era la mejor decisión para todos.

Si hubiera sido así, Takao ya estaría en la cocina, preparando pan francés y jugo, mientras su esposa ordenaba la mesa y llamaba a Makoto a comer, los dos ya habrían acordado cómo explicar a su hijo la decisión, a sabiendas que el niño ya lo sabría, y no sería un trago aún más amargo.

Pero no, nada de eso había pasado, y por esa razón Takao aún estaba en la cama. Temeroso por su hijo, decepcionado de su esposa, furioso con él mismo, inseguro por todos. Se suponía que era el hombre de la casa, que debía ser el fuerte y el que solucionaba los problemas, su abuelo así le había demostrado cuando su mamá murió. Su padre había sido un muy mal ejemplo, no fue capaz de mantener la familia unida para salir del mal momento juntos, sino que salió huyendo tan pronto pudo, por suerte ahí estaba su abuelo para acompañarlo, porque Hitoshi se fue poco después.

Fue gracias a él que aprendió a sobrellevar el abandono, pero a pesar de toda la sabiduría de su abuelo, y que su padre y su hermano regresaron poco a poco a su vida, ninguno le había enseñado cómo ayudar a otros cuando eran objeto de ese abandono. Lo peor era que aquella persona no era un amigo a quien lo había terminado la novia, o un niño que había perdido a la mascota, era su hijo y eso lo hacía todavía más complicado.

La puerta se abrió y Takao se inclinó hacia el frente ansiando ver la cara de su esposa, disculpándose por la acción y ofreciéndole una sonrisa tonta como las que había aprendido de él. Pero vio a su hijo de pie, aún con pijama mirándolo con tal emoción que sin darse cuenta, ya se había levantado y caminado hacia él. Ambos se miraron de frente.

—Buenos días, papá —Makoto no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, había una bandada de emociones desatadas en su interior.

—Buenos días, Makoto —Takao saludó también con duda, ¿Debería abrazarlo? ¿Sonreírle y decirle que no era la gran cosa? ¿Qué todo estaría bien?

Los dos trataron de hablar pero ninguno supo qué decir, sus miradas viajaron un momento por la habitación, ambos distinguieron las señales que indicaban y reforzaban la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

—¿Qué dices si pedimos algo para desayunar y vemos una película en la sala? Hoy no iré a trabajar, llamaré a la escuela, vamos por el teléfono.

Makoto asintió débilmente y ambos salieron de la habitación, cerraron la puerta sin pensar, bajaron a la parte baja de la casa donde nada parecía haber cambiado, no se asomaron a la calle por que ya sabían que faltaba un carro.

Takao marcó primero a su trabajo y luego a un restaurante conocido, Makoto eligió una película de acción sin sentido, y ambos se sentaron delante del televisor a pasar el rato.

Dos horas con veinte minutos después, en la pantalla corrían los créditos de la película, en la sala había platos vacíos de comida y ellos estaban sentados en la alfombra delante del sillón. Los dos supieron que era el momento de las preguntas, las respuestas, y en general, de las palabras y la afirmación mutua.

—Así es mejor, ¿no? —Makoto preguntó mientras se recargaba en el costado de su papá.

Takao puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hijo, lanzó un largo suspiro y negó.

—No, no es mejor así, pero es lo que tenemos.

Makoto pegó su cara al pecho de su padre y trató de contener su sollozo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero que fuiste tú quien se quedó.

Takao forzó su sonrisa tanto como su hijo, lo rodeó con el otro brazo y Makoto, aunque a sus ocho años a veces se avergonzaba de las muestras de cariño de su padre, en ese momento simplemente dejó que su papá lo abrazara.

En silencio se expresaron la necesidad que tenían del otro, y trataron de convencerse que saldrían adelante.

Mientras, arriba, en la habitación matrimonial, las cosas más importantes de la madre y esposa se habían ido también. Y ninguna de ellas habían sido el esposo o el hijo, y eso, era lo que a los dos les dolía más.


	2. II

**:II:**

Después de regresar de almorzar con sus padres, Max y Mariam habían seguido la rutina de cada domingo que no salían de casa. Ella se encargaba de la limpieza de las habitaciones, él de la ropa y el auto, decidían juntos qué cocinarían y después ella iba de compras, mientras Max terminaba el aseo de las áreas comunes.

Al regresar de las compras, Mariam se sorprendió al encontrar a Hiromi hablando con su esposo y el hijo de ésta sentado tranquilamente a su lado, no había nada anormal en eso, hasta que vio el gesto de preocupación de ambos, y eso no le gustó.

—Hola Hiromi, ¿cómo estás? ¿pasa algo? —la mujer de cabello azul preguntó una vez que dejó los comestibles en la cocina.

La castaña negó moviendo la cabeza.

—No sé, marqué a la casa de Takao pero nadie me contestó, lo he intentado por casi dos horas y nadie levanta el teléfono. Vine por que pensé que Max sabría algo, ya sabes, Makoto viene con ustedes cada domingo —Puso sus manos sobre el regazo y la miró —, pero me dice que tampoco saben nada.

Eso consiguió que la esposa de Max también se preocupara. Cada domingo, como parte de esa rutina, Makoto iba a su casa y jugaba videojuegos con Max, eran muy raros los días que no iba y cuando eso pasaba, el chico tenía la precaución de avisarles. Sin embargo no habían recibido ningún mensaje esa mañana.

—Tal vez sólo salieron de emergencia —Mariam trató de dar ánimos.

—Aún así —Hiromi insistió —, si sucedió algo, debemos saber, ¿Qué tal si fue una emergencia?

Max inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa idea, era todavía peor que pensar que Makoto había tenido alguna cosa más importante que hacer. Quizá tarea, una salida al museo, o podía ser un accidente, una enfermedad o tantas cosas.

Se había acostumbrado a las visitas del hijo de Takao desde que tuvo un accidente dos años atrás y quedó atado a una cama por casi tres meses, su amigo lo envió para que le hiciera compañía y desde entonces, crearon un lazo especial, les gustaba probar quién era mejor videojugador.

—¿Deberíamos insistir al teléfono? —el rubio preguntó esperando una afirmación.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a su casa —Hiromi respondió —, no vamos a conseguir respuestas si continuamos llamando.

Mariam comprendió por qué su esposo no quería ir, Max tenía pavor a la confirmación de los problemas, ella sabía bien que él prefería sentarse y esperar que llegaran buenas noticias a ir directo a ellos y encontrarse con malas nuevas.

Sin embargo, todos entendían que en ese momento, tenían que ir, podía ser cualquier tontería o una verdadera tragedia.

—Hay que ir, los acompaño —Mariam se puso de pie.

Max volteó a verla con un gesto sorprendido, parecía reclamarle en silencio que dijera esas palabras, pero no dijo nada, solamente se puso de pie y tomó las llaves de su auto.

—Vamos entonces.

Hiromi sonrió brillantemente y tomó al pequeño Hajime en brazos, salieron de la casa y abordaron el carro del rubio.

Lo primero que notaron al arribar fue la ausencia de uno de los automóviles, eso los alarmó más y bajaron aprisa para ir a la puerta. Max comenzó a tocar con insistencia el timbre, gritando el nombre de Takao, su esposa y su hijo; la puerta se abrió con la misma urgencia con la que el rubio llamaba.

—¿Max, qué pasa? —su amigo preguntó preocupado.

Cuando Makoto se asomó a un lado de Takao, todos se permitieron un respiro de alivio y una sonrisa, Hiromi incluso soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué te sucede Hiromi? —Takao preguntó a un costado de la puerta.

Por un momento se preguntó si debía abrirles la puerta o no, sabía bien que estaban ahí por que estaban preocupados pues había apagado los teléfonos de la casa. Una parte de él quiso cerrar la puerta y la otra abrirla de par en par y decirles todo lo que había pasado, pedirles consejo y ayuda. Pero sólo pudo hacerse a un lado y dejar que entraran.

—Estábamos preocupados, no contestas el teléfono y llevamos horas hablándote —La castaña explicó una vez que estaban dentro.

—Makoto no llegó, pensamos que algo malo les había pasado.

Max no aclaró que quien llevaba horas hablando era Hiromi, que él lo había pensado pero no se atrevía a hacerlo por miedo a confrontar la razón por la que su amigo no contestaba. Momentáneamente se alegró que no hubiese nada parecido a un accidente o enfermedad grave, sin embargo, las caras de Takao y Makoto decían que sí había pasado algo, sólo que no parecían muy dispuestos a decirlo.

—¿Está todo bien? —Hiromi había puesto a Hajime en el sillón, miró alrededor y se percató de los recipientes de comida en el piso y el aspecto de los dos Kinomiya —¿Takao?

Hubo silencio mientras todos tomaban asiento en la sala, Makoto se paró a un lado de su papá y lo rodeó con un brazo. Escucharon al niño gimotear y Takao también le pasó un brazo detrás del cuello.

—No, no todo está bien. Asahi se fue.

La noticia cayó como balde de agua fría, por extraño que pareciera, no fue necesario que preguntaran a qué se refería. Hubo silencio por un largo rato; Max bajó la mirada de inmediato, nuevamente sintió un miedo repentino de confrontar el problema, Hiromi lanzó un suspiro de comprensión, Makoto contuvo las lágrimas, Takao cerró el puño derecho y Mariam miró a cada uno. Nunca le habían hecho sentir ajena por no ser parte del círculo de amigos de muchos años, pero en ese momento, se sintió bastante fuera de lugar.

—Makoto, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a comprar algo de comer? Deja que tu papá hable con Max y Hiromi.

Makoto se estremeció por un momento, se preguntó por qué decía eso, por qué debería dejar un momento a solas a su papá, justo ahora que más lo necesitaba. Pero después de verlo, supo que también le gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar y que mientras que para él, estaba su papá, para éste no había habido nadie en todo el día, hasta que llegaron ellos.

—¿Está bien papá? —preguntó con cautela, pensando que tal vez no le parecería del mismo modo a él.

—Sí, sí, creo que está bien Makoto, si quieres ir, ve con ella. Te agradezco Mariam —Takao sonrió infundiendo ánimos a su hijo.

El padre vio a su hijo y la esposa de su amigo salir por la puerta, hubo nuevamente un largo silencio cuando cerraron la puerta y escucharon el motor del carro encender. Así permanecieron por un rato hasta que el hijo de Hiromi se movió en su sueño.

—Ha crecido mucho —Takao comentó con una sonrisa.

Hiromi asintió y tomó la mano del pequeño, después devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo, Takao?

Max se limitó a esperar la respuesta, la pregunta había sido un poco abrupta pero si Hiromi no la hacía, él no sería capaz de hacerla. Su amigo se movió incómodo en el sillón, después tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y lo abrazó.

—Anoche decidimos que íbamos a divorciarnos —Takao comenzó —. Le diríamos hoy por la mañana a Makoto, no nos iba a sorprender si ya lo sabía, ya saben como es —sonrió —. Pero esta mañana ella ya no estaba, tomó ropa, unas fotografías y su computadora; no dijo adiós, ni siquiera una nota.

Max escuchó con atención cada palabra de la escueta explicación, se sorprendió de escuchar todo eso, jamás hubiera imaginado cuán desgastado estaba el matrimonio de su amigo y que Asahi hubiera sido capaz de tanto, le agradaba y siempre era toda sonrisas, ¿cómo podía una persona así abandonar lo que se suponía más quería? Él no tenía nada que agregar.

Los tres adultos guardaron silencio nuevamente como repasando qué era lo adecuado a decir.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a Rei, Kai y Daichi? —el rubio preguntó suponiendo que sería buena idea reunir tanto apoyo como fuera posible para Takao. Si a él le hubiera pasado eso -que esperaba jamás sucediera-, hubiera querido a sus amigos a su lado.

Hiromi sonrió, fue a sentarse al lado de Takao y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué dices? Creo que es una buena idea.

Takao sólo bufó.

—Daichi no vendrá, su mamá está enferma, no quiero preocuparlo. Rei no ha comprado otro auto, y sólo dios sabe dónde rayos está Kai.

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo —Max comentó.

Los tres amigos se miraron un largo rato, Max se puso de pie y tomó su celular, ni Hiromi ni Takao dijeron 'no' cuando lo escucharon comenzar a marcar los números.


	3. III

**:III:**

Rei colgó el teléfono y se permitió un largo suspiro, las noticias recibidas eran malas en más de un sentido. Su amigo había sido abandonado por su esposa y tenía que ir, y no tenía los recursos para hacerlo.

—¿Papá? —Lin preguntó dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su papá.

Rei se giró aprisa, no esperaba que su hija mayor estuviera cerca. Trató de sonreír pero no pudo, por suerte Mao pasaba por ahí y también notó el gesto de su esposo, después de una mirada de él, ella se apresuró a enviar a la niña lejos para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

—Pequeña, ve a buscar a tus hermanos, no quiero que se metan en problemas, llámalos a almorzar.

—Sí mamá —Lin contestó aprisa y salió de la sala llamando los nombres de sus hermanos, no le costó comprender que sus padres querían hablar a solas —¡Ming-na, Tian! ¿dónde están? ¡a comer!

Mao sonrió con los gritos autoritarios de su primogénita, se acercó a su esposo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei?

—Asahi dejó a Takao y Makoto. Max me pide que vayamos con ellos.

Mao no supo decir qué le causaba más pesar, era terrible que el matrimonio de Takao hubiera terminado de ese modo o que esperaran por ellos en un sitio tan lejano. La economía nunca había sido buena para ellos, el restaurante marchaba bien pero nunca lo había hecho como ellos esperaban, además con tres hijos y un cuarto en camino los pocos recursos entrantes siempre eran distribuidos entre las necesidades de la familia, dejando nada para cualquier ahorro.

Mas eso jamás había sido una cuestión que atormentara del todo a la familia Kon.

—Vamos a almorzar, ya pensaremos en algo —la mujer tomó del brazo a su esposo y lo llevó a la cocina —Olvídate por un rato de eso.

Rei se dejó llevar, siempre habían tenido esa clase de complicaciones monetarias y siempre habían encontrado soluciones.

Lin esperaba con sus hermanos en la mesa, había escuchado cada palabras que sus padres habían intercambiado. Cuando ellos aparecieron en la cocina, ella fingió bastante bien el no saber nada. Le costaba creer que la mamá de Makoto se hubiera ido, también le angustiaba que tuvieran esa repentina necesidad de dinero. Había sido un golpe difícil comprender que no eran las personas ricas que siempre había creído.

Rei y Mao tomaron asiento, comieron por un rato en solemne silencio pero cuando Ming-na hizo un conejo con sus fideos, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Como Mao había dicho, ella, Rei y Lin dejaron de pensar en el dilema de cómo ir con toda la familia hasta la casa de Takao -un viaje de casi dos horas y media- sin contar con el dinero para el pasaje de todos y lo terrible de la situación de la familia Kinomiya.

La comida terminó y los dos padres permanecieron en la mesa, se miraron un momento preguntándose si alguno tenía una respuesta a su predicamento. Los tres hijos ya se habían levantado, los más pequeños corrieron a sus juguetes pero Lin se había quedado de nuevo esperando afuera, tratando de escuchar todo lo que los mayores tuvieran que decir.

Le sorprendió escuchar que sus padres sonrieron, ése no era un momento para risas. Sin embargo ella no comprendió que ellos no se burlaban del dilema, sino que lo hicieron al comprender que no había llegado ninguna idea milagrosa a la mente de cada uno para solucionarlo. El trabajo del restaurante no les representaba algún problema en ese momento, Lai ya se hacía cargo de eso. La cuestión seguía siendo si iban a ir, y cómo iban a ir.

Un largo rato después el teléfono de la casa sonó, como siempre, Lin gritó al tope de sus pulmones que ella contestaría, se cansó de esperar que sus padres tuvieran una respuesta y se había ido a su cuarto. Rei y Mao esperaban que la niña llamara a gritos a alguno de los dos para pasar la llamada, sin embargo ahora se acercó hasta la cocina y llamó con voz queda.

—Papá, es para ti. El Sr. Hiwatari quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué te habla Kai de todas las personas? —Mao preguntó sorprendida.

Lin y Rei se encogieron de hombros, él intercambió una mirada sorprendida con su esposa y sin esperar a que ella hiciera su tradicional gesto de molestia, se apresuró a tomar el auricular.

—¿Kai? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes lo de Takao?

—Sí Rei, Max me habló, dice que sigues sin auto. Estaremos en tu casa en unas dos horas. Si quieres que vaya tu familia, pídeles que se alisten, ya hallaremos un modo de que viajen todos —Kai explicó aprisa, acostumbrado a hacerse escuchar.

—Espera Kai, ¿Esperas que vayamos todos? No vamos a caber en un auto.

—Rei —Kai hizo una pausa y exhaló por la nariz —tú y yo sabemos que quieres apoyar a Takao en este momento, pero también que no dejarás a tu familia.

El chino no halló cómo rebatirle, el decir 'no tengo dinero' sería una excusa miserable, porque el otro lo conocía bien. El dinero nunca había detenido a Rei Kon, quizá sólo lo alentaba un poco. Aunque también le costaba pensar qué se le ocurriría a Kai, a menos que trajera una camioneta, de ningún modo cabrían en el mismo auto, y aún si sí... ya encontrarían modos.

—De acuerdo, les diré y esperaremos por ti.

—Sí, dos horas.

Kai dio por finalizada la llamada y guardó el teléfono, miró el mapa que Gou le extendía, hizo cálculos y comprendió que había medido bien el tiempo.

—¿Iremos con Lin? —Gou preguntó.

—Sí, Rei no tiene auto y no creo que le sea tan fácil viajar con toda su familia.

El chico asintió, dobló el mapa y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad; no le molestaba que esa semana de sus vacaciones se aprovechara en un viaje a la casa de Makoto, después de todo era parte del itinerario, sólo se adelantaban tres días y no importaba, su amigo debía necesitar apoyo.

—¿Pero si podremos detenernos en el mirador?

—Claro que sí.

Kai lo miró de reojo y asintió, sonrió un poco al tomar el volante y reiniciar el motor del auto, el chico sonrió igual que él. La noticia dada por Max había sido poco sorpresiva para él e incómoda para su hijo, los dos tenían destinada una ruta distinta pero estaban dispuestos a cambiarla por ir con los Kinomiya. A pesar de que Kai sabía que él no sería de ninguna utilidad en ese momento, Gou sí podría hacer algo por Makoto.

Habían estado recorriendo la costa japonesa aprovechando las vacaciones de Gou, en ese momento visitaban el mirador de unos famosos acantilados que Gou conoció en internet. Kai no sabía si era una agradable coincidencia que estuvieran cerca de la ciudad donde Rei vivía. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ofrecer transporte, Rei daría más apoyo a Takao que él.

Durante su camino hacia la casa Kon, Gou y su padre intercalaban la plática con silencios, la conversación entre ellos nunca había la más animada del mundo pero solían entenderse bien a base de esos silencios. Sin embargo ese viaje les había dado mucho de que hablar, y desde que hicieron su última parada no habían dejado de hablar de todo lo que habían visto en su recorrido, conforme se acercaban a la ciudad de Rei, padre e hijo intercambiaron anécdotas de Lin y su papá. Sin pensarlo, Gou hizo una pregunta que había tenido en la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no te agrada la mamá de Lin?

Kai se contuvo de separar la mirada del camino para ver a su hijo.

—No es que no me agrade, es que no le agrado —dijo tan tranquilo como pudo —. Ya sabes que detesto los problemas inocuos, por eso me mantengo alejado de ellos. ¿Por qué vienes a preguntar eso ahora?

—Por que sé que no estarás de acuerdo en que viajemos con Lin y su familia aquí, además me he dado cuenta de cómo son cuando nos reunimos. ¿Por qué?

Kai siempre había estado orgulloso de la agudeza de percepción de su hijo, aunque había momentos en que le eran incómodos, siempre temía que el niño viera esa otra cara de él que tanto se empeñaba en ocultar.

—Hace muchos años hice algo que molestó a ella y los demás amigos de Rei, aparentemente aceptaron mis disculpas pero no lo hicieron de verdad. No te preocupes por eso.

Kai vio a Gou asentir, apretó con fuerza el volante y meditó en lo ridículo que era que Mao y los otros chinos -mas unos cuantos de los estadunidenses amigos de Max- siguieran teniendo resentimiento hacia él por lo sucedido casi veinte años atrás. Él ya había pasado esa hoja de su vida, al parecer ellos no, quizá debiera recomendarles el psicólogo que lo ayudó a dejar los errores del pasado atrás.

—Papá —Gou habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos —, la salida a la casa del tío Kon es por allá.

Gou vio al adulto asentir con urgencia y girar apenas a tiempo para tomar la salida de la carretera. Se preguntó por enésima vez cuándo se armaría de valor para hacer todas las preguntas que quería hacer a su papá, cuándo él le hablaría de ese pasado que mencionaba como si fuera algo que pasó a alguien más hacia cien años.

Cuando los Hiwatari llegaron a la casa Kon, Tian y Rei ya esperaban afuera. Rei envió a su hijo para que les dijera a su madre y hermanas. Mientras, él y Kai se saludaban, después de unas palabras de broma guardaron silencio.

—Takao no la está pasando bien —Kon explicó con una sonrisa triste.

—No te preocupes Rei, no le diré 'te lo dije' —Hiwatari dijo sardónicamente —, lo importante es estar ahí cuanto antes.

Rei y Kai se miraron un momento. Era triste pensar que la fractura de la familia Kinomiya fuera el motivo para reunirlos en ese momento, pero irían con su amigo aún si lo que único que podían hacer por él, era estar ahí.


	4. IV

**:IV:**

Mao se había mentalizado a lo que sería un largo viaje en auto con Kai, se había tomado su tiempo verificando que llevaba todo lo necesario para atender cualquier necesidad urgente de alguno de sus tres hijos. Aspiró hondo y siguió a Tian y Ming-na que gritaban eufóricos esperando ver el helicóptero en que ella les había dicho muy seguramente Kai iba a llegar, por que no terminaba de creerse eso de que anduviera por ahí por coincidencia. Lin ya había salido a encontrarse con Gou y los escuchó cruzar el patio, seguramente para ver al perro de la familia.

—Supongo que felicidades, Rei.

Rei parpadeó sin comprender a qué se refería Kai, cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de sus hijos más pequeños, comprendió que su amigo acababa de enterarse que esperaba a su cuarto hijo.

—No te esfuerces, Kai —Mao replicó sarcásticamente —, estamos listos. ¿Cómo viajaremos?

—Mao, por favor —Rei intervino —, alquilaremos el taxi de Han.

Lin había corrido a encontrarse con Gou, después de un saludo animado ella lo llevó a ver a Yunyun, el perro que él le había regalado y hacia casi dos años que no veía. Después de juguetear un rato los dos regresaban donde sus padres se alistaban a partir, o al menos eso supusieron.

Los dos chicos fueron a acercarse con Mao y su familia, Tian no dejaba de gimotear al ver que no había helicóptero. No pasó desapercibido para la embarazada el modo en que Gou la miró, y volteó a él con una sonrisa.

—Hola Gou, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien señora Mao —el chico respondió extrañamente incómodo.

El hijo de Kai siempre se le había hecho un chico complicado de agradar, sin embargo en ese momento sonrió con ternura al ver el leve sonrojo en el niño, mientras Lin le daba un codazo a su amigo al percibir lo mismo, la niña nunca había sido la más dulce. Gou sólo miró a otro lado, sin embargo terminó siendo atraído nuevamente a la madre de Lin y su prominente vientre.

—Está hecho —Kai habló de pronto atrayendo la atención de todos —, el taxi estará aquí en cinco minutos.

—¡No quiero ir en carro! ¿dónde está el helicóptero mamá? —Tian comenzó a sollozar, amenazando con continuar su berrinche.

—¿Helicóptero? —Gou preguntó a Lin.

—No hay helicóptero Tian, pero el Sr. Hiwatari nos llevará en auto. Te gusta viajar en auto, ¿Recuerdas? —Rei se apresuró a consolar a su hijo.

—¡Pero yo quiero helicóptero! —el niño gritó con estridencia.

Kai se acercó y se inclinó delante del chico. No quería de agregado para el viaje un niño berreante.

—Pero sólo hay carro —dijo serenamente —, y es hora de irnos.

Tian asintió aprisa y tomó la mano de su mamá, Mao no se animó a decirle algo a Kai, sabía que su hijo no volvería a protestar. Cuando el taxi llegó, ella llevó a sus hijos más pequeños a él, miró a Lin.

—¿A dónde se van chicos? ¿Conmigo o sus padres?

—Papá —la niña exclamó de inmediato.

—Contigo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Gou, él miró a otro lado avergonzado. Mao volvió a sonreír, al ver la cara atónita de Kai, decidió intervenir antes de que el adulto dijera algo que hiciera cambiar de opinión a su hijo.

—¿Qué les parece si van un tramo del viaje conmigo y después cambian al otro? Así los dos contentos y dejan que ellos hablen en paz aunque sea por un rato.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada, ninguno asintió pero Lin tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo metió al carro, estaba molesta, eso era claro. Mao los siguió de cerca con sus otros dos hijos, mientras que Kai estaba consternado pero no dijo nada, hizo señas a Rei y abordaron.

...

Takao levantaba los trastes después de comer, ya había controlado las punzadas de pena cada que recordaba los desayunos en esa mesa. Mariam y Gou estaban en la parte de arriba alistando las habitaciones para las visitas que pronto llegarían. Agradecía mucho la ayuda de la esposa de Max, con su espontaneidad había conseguido distraer a Makoto de la recurrente situación.

Hiromi había regresado a casa a alistar las cosas de su pequeño, sin serle dicho, asumió que también dormiría en la casa Kinomiya, además de que prometió llevar comida. Max se ofreció a comprar todo lo que pudieran necesitar para abastecer la casa ahora que dormirían tantas personas.

Cuando terminó de lavar lo que habían ocupado, tomó asiento y puso sus codos en la mesa, entonces dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. A pesar de todo, aún se sentía terrible, aún tenía ganas de subir y encerrarse en su habitación, o tomar todas las cosas que ella dejó y lanzarlas por la ventana. Pero entonces pensaba en Makoto y recordaba que ya no era el chico que hacía berrinche y se olvidaba del mundo, ya había alguien que dependía de él.

Se dedicó a terminar el aseo de la cocina, cuando llegó Max le ayudó a dejar las cosas en la cocina y después subieron a donde Mariam y Makoto aún trabajaban. Habían acomodado la habitación del niño para que los tres chicos pudieran dormir ahí, la que había sido del abuelo para Rei, Mao y sus otros hijos, aún faltaban la del padre de Takao para Max y Mariam, y la de Hitoshi, si acaso Kai también accedía dormir ahí.

—Chicos, que bueno que llegan. Este trabajo es para tres hombres, y como podrán darse cuenta aquí sólo había uno —Mariam exclamó y señaló la gran mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Makoto sonrió con amplitud, le gustaba el modo en que la mujer se refería a él, miró a su tío Max y a su papá, esperó por ellos para realizar el movimiento. El día había mejorado bastante desde que ellos habían ido, tía Hiromi había hecho bastante también al cocinarles tan rico y después, los tres invitados se aseguraron que Gou y Lin (mas sus familias) fueran, y eso consiguió que el problema se alejara de su cabeza y la de su padre.

Cuando estuvo terminado el trabajo, los cuatro estuvieron satisfechos, ahora sólo era cuestión de hacer la contabilización de los futones y las mantas, si acaso había que traer de las casas Mizuhara y Tachibana o incluso comprar más.

—¿Gou y Lin aceptarán dormir con Makoto? —Max preguntó haciendo cuentas.

—Supongo que sí, a menos que Mao y Kai digan algo, dudo que Rei se oponga.

—Unos años más y eso no podrá seguir siendo —Mariam agregó con picardía.

Takao prefirió ignorar el comentario, sólo se quedó pensando en el paso de los años y el cambio de las cosas. Hacía tiempo que no había conseguido reunir a sus cuatro viejos amigos, y le incomodaba pensar que el abandono de su esposa hubiera dado pie a eso.

—Chicos, ya estamos aquí —Hiromi gritó desde el patio al bajar del taxi.

Esperó pacientemente pero nadie salió a su encuentro. Al ver la apuración del taxista hizo una mueca y entró a dejar a su pequeño en el sillón, después tuvo que hacer otras dos vueltas para meter todo lo que llevaba. Cuando el taxi arrancó, estuvo a poco de gritar pero se contentó con decirlo entre dientes.

—¡Hombres! ¿Quién los necesita?

Claro que había cosas que nunca cambiaban, desde aquellos años de equipo casi nunca le ofrecían ayuda, ni se la daban cuando la pedía para cosas importantes, bueno, sí, ahora que lo pensaba, Kai, Rei y Max sí la ayudaban, pero no era precisamente algo que sucediera diariamente. Sonrió al pensar en sus palabras, ¿Acaso la situación de Takao le había llevado a pensar en su propia decisión de ser madre soltera?

—¿Hiromi? —Mariam preguntó al encontrarla en la sala acomodando a su hijo —pensé que llegarías más tarde, ¡Cómo pudiste traer todo esto tú sola!

—Aprendes a ser autosuficiente cuando eres la única persona cuerda en el equipo donde Takao compite —Hiromi respondió con una sonrisa al recordar —. Aún más si tienes que ser la única que se hará cargo de tu hijo.

Mariam no dijo otra cosa, se acercó a Hajime y sonrió. Estaba por decirle lo mucho que le gustaría cargarlo cuando su esposo y los Kinomiya bajaron entre comentarios y sonrisas, le dieron la bienvenida a Hiromi. Ésta respondió con una sonrisa al comprender que ése no era momento para amargarse pensando en los hombres de su vida.

—¿Qué trajiste de comer, tía Hiromi? —Makoto preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Sí Hiromi, ¿Qué trajiste?

Max se colocó al lado de su esposa y no pudo evitar contemplar al hijo de Hiromi, intercambió una mirada con Mariam y regresaron la vista a los dos Kinomiya haciendo preguntas a Hiromi.

—Llegaron —Makoto hizo silencio y se dirigió a la puerta —, Lin y Gou llegaron.

Nadie puso en duda las palabras del niño, sobretodo por que escucharon motores detenerse y luego gritos de niños. Los cinco se apresuraron a salir a dar la bienvenida a sus amigos.

Rei corrió y ayudó a Mao a bajar, sus hijos más pequeños ya estaban jugando fuera del autor, su primogénita estaba detrás de él, preocupada por cómo estaba su mamá y su futuro hermano. Pidió al taxista que abriera la cajuela y comenzó a descargar.

Kai vio a Gou cerrar la puerta del auto con cierta lentitud al darse cuenta que Makoto y los otros ya esperaban por ellos, se permitió un momento en silencio a solas. Fueron meros segundos para prepararse mentalmente para la reunión. Salió y esperó al lado de su hijo.

Takao permaneció en la puerta viendo a todos sus amigos saludarse y cuando finalmente voltearon a verlo y sus gestos cambiaron, él consiguió sonreír olvidándose por un instante de la razón que había llevado a todos ahí.

—Bienvenidos chicos.


	5. V

**:V:**

Rei se acercó a Takao y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros después de mirarlo por un momento sonrió con tristeza y le dio un abrazo. El chino se sentía terrible por su amigo, sabía que el matrimonio Kinomiya nunca había alcanzado la misma estabilidad que el suyo pero siempre los había imaginado felices a su modo, igual que Max y Kai, que si bien sus familias no se parecían en nada a la suya, podía jurar que vivían contentos.

—Lo siento Takao.

Cuando rompió el abrazo con el japonés, miró a cada uno de sus amigos. No le gustó darse cuenta que lo que creía y la realidad podían ser muy distintas.

Kai tuvo que acercarse para que Rei se alejara de Takao, hasta él había notado la incomodidad de Kinomiya ante la forma en que el chino lo veía. Él no tenía abrazos o palabras de confort, sólo una mano sobre el hombro que tenía que bastar si Takao lo conocía tan bien como juraba.

Lin se había quedado estupefacta al ver a su padre ser tan emotivo, hizo una mueca de desagrado, ella no iba a ser así muy a pesar de lo mal que se sintiera por el pobre Makoto. Así que cuando lo tuvo enfrente le sonrió, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro tal y como había visto al Sr. Hiwatari hacer otras veces.

Gou estaba tan sorprendido como el resto de la familia de Lin, el rudo comportamiento de su amiga no estaba ayudando en nada. Conmovido por la reacción de Makoto ante el desplante de la hija del Sr. Rei, le dio un abrazo sincero a su amigo, siempre había creído cierto eso de que en ocasiones una acción era mejor que miles de palabras, a pesar de que su padre nunca parecía entenderlo.

—Gracias, Gou. Me alegra que hayas podido venir —Makoto estaba agradecido de ver a sus dos amigos ahí, finalmente había alguien realmente para él y no sólo los buenos amigos de su padre.

Hiromi se separó del grupo de hombres y terminó acercándose a Mao que tenía a Mariam haciéndole preguntas. A pesar de haber sabido desde hacia cinco meses, aún no determinaba si además de contenta, sentía celos o lástima al verla embarazada por cuarta vez, con el paso de los años y la convivencia habían terminado llevándose muy bien.

—Deberías entrar Mao, un viaje tan largo debe ser agotador. Ven, te buscaré dónde puedas subir las piernas —La castaña le sonrió y la guió dentro de la casa. Su propio embarazo había sido de alto riesgo, y su madre le había enseñado toda clase de remedios útiles para mitigar los malestares habituales.

—No te preocupes Hiromi, este pequeño es tan tranquilo como Ming-na, todavía podría correr un maratón —Mao explicó sonriendo.

...

Al cabo de unos minutos todos estaban dentro de la casa, la idea de comida preparada por Hiromi generaba hambre a todos. Los tiempos donde el producto de su cocina era incomible era parte del pasado, ahora hasta rivalizaba con Rei.

La casa Kinomiya que había amanecido solitaria y vacía ahora se llenaba de gente y ruido, todos ocuparon un lugar en la mesa, los niños en un extremo y los adultos en otro. Todos concentrados en platicar o comer, Mariam, Mao y Max hablaban del próximo concierto anunciado en la ciudad, Rei y Hiromi del concurso de cocina de una marca de quesos, Takao y Kai se limitaban a comer, igual que el resto de los chicos.

—El primero que termine elige, ¿de acuerdo? —Gou exclamó de pronto rompiendo el silencio de ese lado de la mesa.

Lin y Makoto lo miraron un momento, después de comprender que se refería a la elección del personaje del videojuego que Gou les había contado llevaba, sonrieron y comenzaron a comer más aprisa. Los adultos guardaron silencio y contemplaron la repentina competencia. La hija de Rei estaba en evidente desventaja por que sus manos no se movían aprisa, a diferencia de Makoto y Gou.

—¡Gané! —El chico Kinomiya levantó su cuchara y mostró el plato vacío.

Gou terminó apenas un minuto después, pudo haber acabado antes, los concursos de comida eran algo común en su escuela pero eso no lo sabía su amigo, y le sentaría muy bien a su humor ganar.

—¡Yo también gané! —Tian exclamó imitando a Makoto.

Makoto y Gou voltearon, Lin aún comía y su hermano levantaba su plato con una sonrisa triunfante. El hijo de Kai notó de inmediato cómo la sonrisa de Makoto disminuyó un poco y supo que tenía que hacer algo.

—Pero tú no puedes jugar, esto es sólo entre Lin, Makoto y yo —explicó lentamente.

Makoto vio cómo Tian frunció el ceño y su labio comenzó a temblar, seguramente iba a ponerse a llorar. Se había sorprendido del modo en que Gou le habló, no quería parecer grosero pero estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, el hermano de Lin no podía jugar con ellos. No sólo por que no era un juego que el niño entendiera, sino por que quería pasar tiempo con sus dos amigos, no con los hermanos de ella, si aceptaban a Tian tendrían que recibir a Ming-na, y eso arruinaría toda la diversión.

—¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡Mamá, yo quiero jugar! —el pequeño comenzó a sollozar.

Lin había tenido que detenerse de seguir comiendo, ya había perdido después de todo, alejó un poco su plato y se giró hacia su hermanito. Tampoco estaba dispuesta que sus hermanos le arruinaran el juego con sus dos amigos, a sus hermanos los veía diario, a Makoto y Gou sólo en ocasiones.

—Basta ya Tian —Lin regañó en voz alta —, no puedes jugar con nosotros.

—Lin, por favor —la voz de su madre sobresalió de entre los llantos de su hermano —, deja que tu hermano juegue con ustedes.

—Pero no puede, Sra. Mao

—No puede tía Mao —Makoto explicó cuando vio que a la mamá de Lin no le pareció la respuesta de Gou —, el juego no es apto para alguien tan pequeño. Nosotros sí podemos jugarlo, Tío Max ya dio su aprobación.

Kai y Takao veían en silencio la casi discusión, el primero estaba satisfecho de la forma en que su hijo defendió los deseos de su amigo sin sonar irrespetuoso, mientras que el otro se enorgullecía que Lin y Gou eran tan buenos amigos para su hijo como lo eran sus padres con él.

Rei se permitió un suspiro de tranquilidad cuando las cosas se calmaron, Mao volvió a tomar los palillos y comió para no hablar. Su esposa sabía que no tenía caso discutir más, no podía tratar de imponer su voluntad en ese momento como era su costumbre, por más que él mismo quisiera que sus dos hijos más pequeños se integraran al grupo de los mayores, sabía que eso no era lo mejor para Makoto en ese momento.

Además, no había punto de discusión, si Max había decidido que el videojuego no era apto para los pequeños, no tenía caso tratar de decir otra cosa. No era la primera vez que el rubio decidía qué podían jugar los chicos y qué no, después de todo, el mismo Max casi siempre era parte del equipo de juegos de los tres.

—Tu palabra es ley en esto, Max —Hiromi comentó con una sonrisa, ya ansiaba la fecha cuando Hajime pudiera jugar con Tian, Ming-na y el futuro hijo de Mao, la diferencia de edades dejaba fuera a los tres mayores.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Mizuhara respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, siempre le había hecho sentir orgulloso que los hijos de sus amigos lo vieran con tanta familiaridad, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento no se sintió del todo satisfecho.

Mariam había captado algo de eso, no se lo expresó de otro modo mas que con un leve apretón de manos. Ella sabía que su esposo había comenzado a sufrir una crisis de edad, no estaba del todo segura en qué consistía, pero sabía que incluían a los niños y su papel en el grupo de amigos.

—¿Podemos retirarnos ya? —Lin alejó su plato y miró a sus padres.

Sintió las miradas curiosas de Makoto y Gou que ya estaban de pie, controló su sonrojo al comprender pero sus papás le habían enseñado ciertas maneras en la mesa.

—Sí, ya, has acabado todo, vayan a jugar —Mao ordenó, aún estaba un poco molesta al notar los deseos en sus hijos más pequeños de ir con ellos.

—No cierren la puerta de la habitación, por favor —Takao intervino.

—Pero papá, vamos a hacer mucho ruido y... —Makoto no quería que los hermanos de Lin terminaran entrando y después ellos se vieran obligados a cuidar de ellos.

—No Makoto, es una orden —Su padre insistió.

—De acuerdo, gracias, buen provecho —Resignado, el chico se despidió, tal vez no era Lin, pero también tenía cierta educación.

Gou no dijo nada ante esto, él sólo se había puesto de pie y asintió hacia su padre, también sabía toda clase de modales para la mesa, pero eso lo dejaban para las comidas formales. Como las maneras muy educadas, él veía innecesario aquello de mantener la puerta abierta, miró un momento a su padre, pero Kai se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que tenía que hacer caso a la indicación. Aunque tampoco le veía la razón de ser, estaban en una casa que no era suya, sabía que su hijo no protestaría.

Las tres mujeres, ante la desilusión de los más pequeños, se ofrecieron acompañarlos a jugar, también con la intención de que los viejos amigos tuvieran oportunidad de hablar entre ellos nada más.

Después de un rato de silencio, Takao se forzó a sonreír pero no lo consiguió, poco a poco su labio inferior comenzó a temblar hasta que de su boca se escapó un sollozo y tuvo que poner sus manos sobre la boca, finalmente se permitió expresar el dolor que se había ahogado desde la mañana cuando Makoto lo alcanzó en su habitación.

Max se apresuró a poner una mano sobre su hombro, quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero entendía que no lo iba a estar, al menos no del modo en que había sido. Lo único que Max quería era que su amigo fuera feliz de nuevo.

Kai y Rei intercambiaron una mirada, Kai notó el modo en que el chino ponía una mano en el otro hombro de Takao mientras su llanto parecía más notorio, Hiwatari sólo se sentó delante de los tres, comprendiendo que no le importaba cómo estaban las cosas, lo único que le interesaba era que Takao hallara tranquilidad.

Rei dio un apretón en el hombro de su amigo, casi pudo deducir qué era lo que estaba pensando Kai, pero no le importó, él estaba decidido que el matrimonio Kinomiya volviera a existir, tomara lo que tomara, no quería que esa familia se separara.

Así los cuatro amigos de muchos años atrás se quedaron en silencio en la mesa, en espera de que a alguien se le ocurriera cómo comenzar a arreglar el desastre que la ausente había creado.


	6. VI

**:VI:**

_La ruptura con Hiromi había sido devastadora, lo sumió en una depresión que casi lo saca de la universidad y perder la beca que tenía en el deportivo de alto rendimiento. Su hermano había permanecido más tiempo del dicho para estar con él y tratar de ayudarlo, pero el problema era que el fin del noviazgo no había sido por parte de ella, sino de él. Impulsivo como era, Takao había terminado por hartar a Hiromi con ciertos desplantes que parecían mostrar que nunca maduraría. _

_Max y Kai habían ido también con él, tratando de animarlo a su modo y obteniendo poco. Dadas sus ocupaciones no pudieron quedarse tanto tiempo, Rei jamás pudo aparecer pero le hablaba constantemente para saber de su estado._

_Nadie supo exactamente cuánto duró esa depresión, después de casi un mes de evitar al mundo, de buenas a primeras una mañana comenzó a hacer su vida como antes pero con una obsesión parecida a la de Kai en sus entrenamientos. Al cabo de un tiempo, aunque sus calificaciones y resultados eran los mejores en mucho tiempo, su vida social parecía haberse acabado salvo por las esporádicas visitas de sus amigos._

_Una buena noche, Daichi llegó invitándolo a una fiesta de su facultad, era la primera fiesta a la que asistía desde entonces y el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto que la disfrutara por todas las que no había tenido. Lo cual resultó dejando al pobre Takao completamente ebrio en un sillón._

—_¿Estás bien? —una voz femenina le preguntó mientras Takao trataba de enfocar su mirada en ella._

_Era como de su edad, cabello claro y un lindo collar negro, asintió torpemente y ella rió, le extendió una mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie para salir de la casa donde se realizaba la fiesta. Ambos se detuvieron en un área verde detrás de la construcción, ella le ayudó a sentarse y le ofreció una bebida ennergizante._

—_Ni me reconoces en ese estado, ¿verdad, Kinomiya? _

_Takao se esforzó nuevamente en mirarla, ahora para identificarla pero todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas y tuvo que reconocer que no, movió la cabeza lentamente._

—_Lo siento, en este momento ni siquiera me acuerdo cómo llegué aquí. _

—_Soy Satou, Asahi, compartimos algunas materias en séptimo semestre, también era parte del equipo de kendo, aunque nunca fui buena —La mujer agregó con una risa._

_Esa risa se le grabó bien a Takao, esa noche ella lo acompañó a su casa y desde ese día se hizo visita asidua, comenzaron un noviazgo y el resto fue otra historia que los llevó al altar. _

…

Takao tenía sentimientos encontrados, había dejado de llorar pero se sentía cada vez peor, y quería reír y burlarse de sí mismo pero no podía encontrar la risa. No podía creer que Asahi se hubiera ido, no podía concebir la idea que ella hubiera sido la cobarde cuando hasta entonces había sido la de la fortaleza.

Sintió las manos de Max y Rei sobre sus hombros, eso le recordó aquellos tiempos donde estuvieron cerca de él, justo como ahora, después miró a Kai y finalmente su boca consiguió curvarse en una sonrisa pequeña. Era como si pudiera leer su pensamiento.

…

_La fiesta seguía idealmente, la ahora esposa de Takao compartía un momento con sus amigas mientras él descansaba de ser el centro de atención. El resto de su familia se hallaba en otra mesa brindando con los padres de Max, quien bailaba con la novia en turno atrayendo bastantes miradas por su peculiar estilo. Rei y Mao también bailaban aunque mucho más disimulados que el rubio, la pareja de chinos platicaban y sonreían como si la boda fuera la de ellos. Siguió mirando alrededor y ubicó a Kai comiendo en un rincón, sonrió al ver que había cumplido su palabra de llegar, y se contuvo de ir con él, era obvio que no quería que nadie lo notara en ese momento. _

_Los chinos dejaron de bailar y fueron a sentarse con él tras bailar casi cinco piezas seguidas. Se habían casado casi ocho meses atrás, a nadie le sorprendió y todos esperaban que pronto llegara la noticia del primer miembro de la nueva generación._

—_¡Esta fiesta es espectacular, Takao! No me había divertido tanto desde el cumpleaños de Max. _

—_Creo que Max puede decir lo mismo —Rei estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa al voltear al rubio aún bailando.—, Kai sí que se lució, eso hay que reconocércelo._

—_Lo único que hizo fue conseguirles un planeador de bodas y firmar cheques, el crédito no es suyo sino de Asahi y Takao. _

_Takao no quiso avivar la vieja discusión y decidió que no sería buena idea decirles que Kai estaba ahí. Así que siguió haciéndoles conversación sobre lo bien que había estado saliendo todo, pronto se les unieron Max y su novia._

…

—Gracias, no saben lo mucho que significa que estén aquí en un momento como éste _—_Takao había recuperado el autocontrol _—_, todo esto es terrible pero me siento mejor sabiendo que cuento con ustedes.

Kai sintió ganas de sonreír de puro cinismo por el despliegue emocional de Kinomiya pero se controló, mantuvo el gesto serio y la atención puesta en su amigo, tenía que apresurarse a ayudarle a lidiar con todo, por que no contaba con muchos días para estar ahí. Para variar, a pesar de la muy buena voluntad de Max y Rei, ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

—¿Es prudente preguntar qué fue lo que detonó todo esto?

La mirada indignada de Rei le bastó para comprender que no, no era prudente, sin embargo, siempre le había funcionado tomar al toro por los cuernos y no darle rodeos. Esperó pacientemente a que en la cara de Takao se reflejaran algunas emociones hasta que sonrió mientras veía de lado.

—Creo que ya no queríamos las mismas cosas.

—Todos queremos cosas distintas siempre.

—Kai, por favor, no comiences, creo que lo que Takao necesita es saber dónde está, quizá hablar con ella.

Takao volteó a Rei, sí, eso era lo que quería, después vio a Kai y notó de inmediato su silencioso gesto desaprobatorio, comprobó que también quería evitarla. Quería hacer ambas cosas, saber de ella y no saber, pedirle explicaciones y negarse a escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir... abrazarla con desesperación si iba a la casa, y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Todo era tan confuso y doloroso.

—Vamos amigo, creo que deberíamos hablar de otras cosas —Max intervino en el momento de tensión, también había notado la batalla entre sus dos amigos.

—No lo sé Max —Kai no estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado el tema —, hay cosas a las que tenemos que enfrentarnos tarde o temprano.

—En verdad, deja que yo maneje las cosas, todos sabemos lo que piensas de esto Kai, sé que no lo deseabas pero no te molesta del todo que haya pasado —Rei sabía que eran palabras duras, pero no consideraba apropiado dejar que Kai se expresara sin consideraciones como solía hacer.

Por un momento, Takao se sintió igual que la vez en que Hiromi terminó con él, dejando que los demás dijeran qué era lo mejor para él. De eso habían pasado tantos años que de inmediato comprendió que no debía permitirlo, sus amigos estaban para ayudarlo, no para decidir por él.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todos ustedes, pero en este momento apoyo más a Max —Takao dijo poniéndose de pie —, ven, vamos a ver a qué juegan los chicos.

Max asintió y se apresuró a seguir a Takao, dio una mirada final a Rei y Kai que no dieron señales de moverse. Sabía que tarde o temprano ellos harían lo que estaban planeando, y a él no le preocupaba, sólo quería lo mejor para los Kinomiya, ya fuera la postura conservacionista de Rei o la radical de Kai.

…

_La mesa principal se había llenado con Max, Rei, Daichi, Hitoshi y sus respectivas parejas, además de los esposos claro, Takao había perdido de vista a Kai desde una hora atrás, sabía que no podía haberse ido así nada más, aunque no le sorprendería no lo creía capaz de irse sin siquiera haberlos felicitado o saludado siquiera, a pesar de su renuencia a aceptar de buen modo su enlace. _

_Al poco rato lo vio entrar con Hiromi del brazo, se sintió tan contento de verla ahí que se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos sin decir nada, haciendo que los demás de la mesa lo siguieran con la mirada hasta encontrarse con los dos recién llegados y provocando sonrisas en la mayoría. _

—_¡Estás aquí! —Takao exclamó y saludó con un abrazo a Hiromi._

_Ella se sorprendió de la efusividad, se soltó del brazo de Kai y también lo abrazó con emoción._

—_¿De verdad creíste que no iba a estar en tu boda? Sólo necesitaba quién me trajera —Hiromi concluyó con una mirada a Kai. _

—_Te dije que llegaríamos juntos, ¿no? _

_Takao notó la mirada confidente de Kai a ella y cómo Hiromi se la devolvió, no dijo nada y rodeó con un brazo a cada uno hasta llevarlos a la mesa donde los demás estaban. Todo estaba saliendo tan perfecto que no podía creerlo, sus amigos estaban ahí, incluso la que le dijo que quizá no iría; sabía que Kai debió haber tenido algo que ver, ya después le agradecería. _

_La fiesta siguió, llegó el momento del baile tradicional y la pareja se levantó al centro de la pista, la familia y los amigos se unieron también. Después de eso, regresaron a la mesa y continuó la velada entre plática, bebida y baile, la noche estaba resultando verdaderamente placentera._

_Todo apuntaba a que la parte formal había terminado, se alegraba que nadie hubiera decidido tomar el micrófono y dar un emotivo discurso aburrido y meloso sobre lo hermoso que era el nuevo matrimonio. Asahi había querido una ceremonia con todo el protocolo estadounidense, pero Takao insistió en que evitaran esa parte por que todos los buenos deseos de sus amigos se los habían expresado personalmente poco a poco a lo largo de la fiesta, para él eso era más significativo que un acartonado discurso preparado delante de todos los invitados. _

_Pero cuando vio a Kai ponerse de pie y hacer sonar una cuchara contra la copa que tenía, que la música bajó de volumen y el silencio se extendió. Takao comprendió que Kai siempre iba a encontrar un modo de cambiarle las cosas. Pasó saliva y esperó._

—_He conocido a toda clase de personas en mi vida, la mayoría no han valido ni mi tiempo, y tengo muchas razones para haberme decepcionado de la vida. Sin embargo, gente como Takao me enseñó que hay algunas razones para no mandar todo al diablo. Takao, quiero agradecerte por haber hecho todas las tonterías que hiciste cuando nos conocimos, por tu insistencia y creer en mí cuando todos los demás se habían rendido —Kai hizo una pausa y lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa —. Sé que no querías nada de esto, pero siempre hay modos de arruinarte la velada. _

_Una vez que hubo acabado, todos siguieron guardando silencio, era claro que ése no era el tipo de discurso emotivo y grato que hubieran esperado. Sin embargo, Hiromi comenzó a aplaudir, después Max, Rei y los demás amigos, la multitud tuvo que seguirlos por cortesía. Sólo Takao no pudo ni levantar las manos, estaba tan aturdido como conmovido, que esas palabras vinieran del más reacio de sus amigos le sacudían desde lo más hondo, sintió una palmada en el hombro y volteó a Max que sonreía enormemente._

—_Tiene razón Takao, todos te debemos mucho, sólo tú fuiste capaz de que nuestro grupo siguiera existiendo a pesar de los problemas. _

_Después de otra ronda de palabras entre ellos, finalmente la fiesta continuó libremente, acabado el protocolo era tiempo de divertirse y disfrutar sin restricciones. Takao se atrevió a decir que el recuerdo de esa noche rivalizaba en importancia con los de sus campeonatos ganados. _

…

Takao sonrió con la memoria al ver acercarse a Kai y Rei; Mao, Hiromi y Mariam ya estaban con los niños Kon más pequeños. Veían a los más grandes seguir compitiendo, Gou fue eliminado y todo se decidió entre los otros dos dejando a Lin como vencedora.

Max continuó mirando a Lin bailar celebrando su victoria, y volteó a los otros hijos de Rei, cerró los ojos al pensar en la confusa decisión de engendrar hijos o no, no le costaba pensar que Mariam había estado pensando lo mismo al pasar tanto tiempo al lado de Mao. Sintió una mano tirar de su hombro y volteó a Takao, lo sacó de la habitación y lo reunió con Kai y Rei que se veían con la misma confusión.

—Sé que es un gran esfuerzo que estén todos aquí y que no puedo disponer de su tiempo, sobre todo de ustedes Rei y Kai, así que les voy a decir lo que voy a hacer y no quiero que me digan nada —Takao comenzó a hablar con decisión —. Rei, quiero que me acompañes a la casa de Asahi, quiero saber si está ahí y hablar con ella.

El rubio miró de reojo a Kai al sentirlo exhalar en desacuerdo, mas no interrumpió. Rei tampoco se jactó de que Takao estuviera de acuerdo con él, esperó pacientemente a que su amigo terminara pero al parecer ya lo había hecho.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí? —Kai preguntó con sarcasmo, era claro que no estaba contento.

—Traten de hablar con Makoto; Lin y Gou todavía son unos niños, no habrá mejor consejo que el que ustedes puedan darle.

—¿Nosotros? —Max tuvo que preguntar —los que resuelven los problemas de este tipo son Rei y Hiromi.

Para su sorpresa Takao sonrió, dio una última mirada a la habitación donde estaban los demás y luego se enfocó en ellos dos.

—No, aquí sólo hay tres personas que sabemos cómo se siente mi hijo, y ninguna está allá adentro, yo aún no puedo poner en orden mi cabeza para hablar con él, así que les pido a las otras dos que lo hagan.

Max se quedó callado y permaneció al lado de Kai que parecía tan inmóvil como él viendo a Rei y Takao salir de la casa.


	7. VII

**:VII:**

Max y Kai permanecieron en la puerta de la casa por un momento, después se miraron entre sí y ninguno supo qué decir.

—Ese Takao —Max comenzó —, ¿de verdad quiere que hablemos primero con Makoto? No creo que sea buena idea.

—Al parecer él sí.

Caminaron al interior discutiendo consigo mismos quién lo haría primero, Kai sabía por qué Kinomiya se lo había pedido, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la idea, aún le era complicado lidiar con aquel recuerdo.

—¿Y si vas tú primero? —escuchó de pronto al rubio —tú...

Era claro que a Max le costaba formular en palabras el mismo pensamiento que Takao y él habían tenido.

—¿Yo qué, Max? —preguntó sonando un poco más agresivo de lo que pretendía —¿puedo consolar a Makoto? —preguntó con sorna.

—Pues sí.

La respuesta del otro, a pesar de ser la única posible, le molestó; exhaló por la nariz, lo miró un momento y movió la cabeza alejándose, Max no lo llamó.

Salió al patio y se sentó cerca de la poza de agua buscando tranquilidad, si ése era el modo de ayudar, no sabía si quería hacerlo. Por un instante había pensado en ir por Gou e irse, pero eso sólo sería hipocresía al demostrar que Mao no era la única que no había cambiado del todo.

Se puso de pie sin saber exactamente qué hacer, al girarse quedó de frente con Lin que abrió bastante los ojos dejando ver que la había sorprendido, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

—Sr. Hiwatari... —balbuceó la niña —¿se encuentra bien?

¿Cómo debía verse para que ella le preguntara eso?

—Sí, sólo pensaba en algo que me pidió el papá de Makoto —explicó y volvió a sentarse al comprender que aún no tomaba una decisión y la clase de reacción que tendría la niña si la dejaba sola.

Lin se sentó también pero a una distancia razonable, siempre se preguntó si su madre le había transmitido su desagrado hacia él, por que jamás habían sido los más cercanos, al menos la niña ya no estaba aterrada de él. Permanecieron así en silencio hasta que se cansó de las miradas poco desapercibidas de Lin.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Lin preguntó nerviosamente.

—Sí —respondió dándose cuenta del modo en que la chiquilla se frotaba las manos, él sabía que era más explosiva y ruidosa que Makoto, pero con él parecía transformarse.

—¿Por qué a nadie le parece malo que usted, la mamá de Gou y Gou no vivan juntos, y ahora que la mamá de Makoto no está, a todos les preocupa?

No dejó que su sorpresa se notara pero tampoco podía negar que no esperaba ese cuestionamiento. Estos niños, no los consideraba tontos como muchas personas, sabía que eran listos y perceptivos, pero definitivamente nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo. Pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta, nadie le había preguntado eso, a pesar del alboroto que causó Rei tras el anuncio de que Gou viviría en un internado.

—Mi esposa y yo lo platicamos, no es la misma situación de lo que pasa con Makoto, también le preguntamos a Gou. Fue una decisión de trabajo, fue una decisión de los tres —Finalizó preguntándose si de verdad había sido así del todo, pero habían pasado ya casi cuatro años y las cosas estaban bien, o tan bien como podían.

Lin asintió y se cruzó de brazos, imitando a la perfección la postura seria de su madre y la pensativa de su padre, él sonrió un poco, la niña también sonrió. Después vino una plática tranquila entre ellos sobre recuerdos y planes de vacaciones para animar a los Kinomiya; al final de la conversación, Kai había comprendido lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso de pie y Lin lo miró dubitativa.

—Tengo que ver a Makoto, tengo que hablar con él —explicó antes de que la hija de Rei pensara que no le agradaba.

—Está bien, buena suerte señor Hiwatari —Lin respondió con un gesto notoriamente más relajado.

—Gracias, Lin.

Kai no dijo nada del sonrojo que de pronto se adueñó de las mejillas de la niña, simplemente le sonrió un poco y se alejó pensando en lo vergonzoso que ya resultaba eso para ella como para que él hiciera siquiera un comentario.

Al cruzar la puerta vio a Mao que sin duda llevaba rato escuchando, se dieron una mirada pero nadie habló. Kai fue directo a la parte de arriba donde Max debía estar hablando con el hijo de Takao.

...

Se detuvieron una cuadra antes de la casa por petición de Takao, Rei trataba de entenderlo pero le costaba un poco. Eso dio tiempo a ambos para pensar en lo que estaban por hacer, el primero había comenzado a preguntarse si su decisión era apresurada y el chino no olvidaba las palabras de Kai "Lo que te funciona no sirve para todos".

—Es hora Takao —Rei insistió sujetando el volante.

Takao tomó su mano con urgencia y pareció urgirle con la mirada que esperara otro poco más. No sabía qué iba a decir y aún menos cómo decírselo, si la encontraba, si no la encontraba. Pero recordó a su hijo y se dio ánimo, era algo que tenía que hacer.

—Tienes razón, Rei, vamos.

Finalmente se estacionaron delante de la casa de los padres de Asahi, aún con dudas de parte de ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Takao hizo sonar el timbre y esperó paciente, su suegra abrió y fue clara su sorpresa al verlos ahí. No lo recibió con la sonrisa de siempre sino con un leve fruncimiento de ceño, no hablaron, ella sólo se había asomado.

—¿Asahi está aquí?

La mujer hizo notar más su molestia y por un instante Takao pensó que le cerraría la puerta pero Hiroki, su suegro, apareció detrás de ella y abrió completamente.

—No está aquí Takao —Hiroki dijo —, ve pasa —finalizó haciéndose a un lado.

Ni Rei ni Takao se negaron y caminaron hasta el recibidor.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?

El hombre mayor tomó el teléfono y se lo dio a Takao.

—No sé, vino muy temprano, tomó una maleta y guardó ropa, después nos dijo que había dejado su casa y tenía que pensar muchas cosas. No dijimos nada. Tal vez debimos hacerlo. Dejó este número —el hombre mayor concluyó mostrándole un papelito con un número escrito.

Takao reconoció de inmediato la letra y lo tomó, nuevamente le inundó la incertidumbre si le gritaría o le suplicaría. Rei también lo veía preguntándose lo mismo, en ese momento quería darle toda clase de consejos pero se encontró sin ninguno.

—¡Hiroki! ¡Asahi dejó este número para nosotros, no para él!

—Pero él quiere saber de ella tanto como nosotros.

Takao no podía creer que fuera él quien le estuviera apoyando y no su suegra, por lo regular había sido siempre al revés.

Lo meditó un momento y marcó, el tono de llamada entró y contó las cinco veces que ella siempre dejaba, finalmente aspiró con profundidad.

—¿Papá, pasa algo? ¿está todo bien?

—Asahi, ¿dónde estás?

—¡Takao! ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? ¿qué quieres?

La agresividad en la voz de su ex... su esposa le sorprendió y molestó, pero no se dejó llevar por el enojo. Tomó el aparato con suficiente fuerza y aspiró no sin antes darle una mirada a su amigo Rei.

—Quiero saber qué le digo a Makoto, si su madre va a regresar a casa o no.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea se le hizo eterno, pensó en Rei y su familia feliz, también en cada uno de sus amigos y sus propias familias. Se acordó de lo que se dijo cuando Makoto nació y también de lo que había visto en Hiromi, con cada segundo se confundía más.

—Yo... Takao, creo que tengo derecho a pensar algunas cosas lejos de ustedes, he sido buena esposa y madre.

—Claro que lo has sido, eso nadie te lo puede negar —comenzó a comprender qué era lo que tenía que decir—, pero yo también lo he sido y Makoto un gran hijo, tú tienes tanto derecho a tener tiempo para tí como nosotros a saber por qué de pronto lo quieres.

—Tú y yo sabemos bien por qué, hasta Makoto debe saberlo, aún si no le dijimos nada.

Takao recordó a su propio padre y el modo en que había permanecido lejos de su vida, cómo le dolió sus primeros años, a pesar de saber que se iba por trabajo y la pena de estar en esa casa donde su madre había muerto. No fue si no hasta que su padre le explicó de frebte, repitiendo las palabras que Takao ya se había dicho, que vino a comprender por que era todo así, y ya no le afligió.

—De acuerdo, piensa todo lo que necesites, le diré a Makoto que hablarás mañana, ¿a qué hora?

—Takao, no voy a hablar.

—¿Entonces le digo que su madre ya no quiere verlo?

La pregunta pareció surtir el efecto deseado y Asahi guardó silencio. Takao esperó a que ella lo pensara y diera alguna respuesta, eso determinaría muchas cosas.

—No, no… dile que hablo a las 4 —Asahi se oía agotada y no pudo evitar preocuparse —y Takao… no vuelvas a llamarme.

—No te preocupes.

Se contuvo de decirle algo más, colgó y entregó el aparato a su suegro.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —se alisó el cabello tratando de poner bajo control sus emociones, ahora más que nunca quería gritar de rabia y dolor, abrió un tanto los ojos y miró al viejo matrimonio.

—¿Que pasa, Takao? —Hiroki preguntó preocupado.

—¿Me permite pasar a su baño? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para quitar esa mirada preocupada de los ojos del hombre.

La pregunta hizo que todos hicieran silencio, Takao sonrió y después rió con fuerza. Hiroki lo imitó ante el desconcierto de Rei y la mujer.

El chino no entendió pero tampoco preguntó, sólo sonrió y comprendió que Takao saldría de esa situación, siempre lo hacía. Aunque aún quedaba preguntarse cómo terminaría todo para la familia Kinomiya.

Los dos agradecieron nuevamente y salieron de la casa, no hablaron en todo el camino de regreso al Dojo.

...

—¡Ganaste de nuevo, Max!

Max bajó el control y miró el reloj, se suponía que había ido a hablar con Makoto pero había terminado jugando videojuegos cuando el chico se enfureció al saber que su padre se había ido sin avisarle. Aunque Mizuhara reconocía que no había hablado con él por no saber cómo expresar lo que quería. Demonios, no era posible.

—¿Otro? —Makoto exclamó ya estaba más tranquilo.

—No, no Makoto, espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo —dijo resuelto— . ¿Sabías que mi mamá trabajó mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos?

—Papá me contó algo de eso. ¿Por qué?

Max no podía creer que fuera tan difícil siendo que jamás se le había complicado hablar con el pequeño, aunque estaba seguro que era la primera vez que se trataba de algo realmente serio.

—Por que sé cómo te sientes, recuerdo cuando mamá se fue, le pedí que no lo hiciera y aún así se fue, lloré mucho y ella no cambió de idea. Fue hasta un año después cuando volví a verla, incluso después de eso sólo estaba ella unos días aquí o yo allá. Cuando fue el Torneo Americano, ella prefirió a su equipo que a mí cuando competimos.

El rubio podía decir que Makoto lo estaba escuchando y poniendo atención, por un momento se sintió un adulto aconsejando a un niño, pero el chico negó moviendo la cabeza con decisión.

—Pero Max...

Todo acabó pronto, nunca le había molestado que los niños le llamaran por su nombre cuando a los demás les decían 'tío' o 'sr.' en el caso de Kai, le hacía creer que tenía una identificación más profunda con los chicos; sin embargo en ese momento sólo vio que ellos no lo tomaban realmente en cuenta, que Makoto no escucharía un consejo suyo, que quizá hasta le daría más valor a uno que le diera Gou.

—Makoto, escucha, sé que estás triste, enojado y asustado, yo me sentí igual y peor cuando escuché que querían divorciarse, les grité y dije cosas feas, pero al final todo se arregló, ¿ya ves? Jamás se divorciaron... creo que es un poco duro de tu parte si te enojas con tu padre en este momento.

—¿Cómo? —Makoto preguntó con fuerza— ¿por qué no? ¡Mamá se fue y ahora papá fue a verla sin decirme! ¡me están haciendo a un lado!

—No exageres, él debe tener sus razones para ir solo, seguramente vendrá y te explicará todo.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, debía consolar al chico, no alterarlo más. No le gustaba la idea de que Makoto detestara a sus padres por lo que estaban haciendo, a él nunca le había gustado despreciar a sus padres ni cuando vivieron distanciados por tantos años.

—¿Exagerar? ¿me vas a decir que está mal que me enoje con mamá?

—Tienes derecho a no querer verla, a detestarla y sentir todo lo que quieras por ella, tú no elegiste nada de esto ni tuviste nada que ver, puedes sentir lo que quieras por todos —La voz de Kai entró en la conversación.

—¡Kai! —Max exclamó sin estar seguro si estaba aliviado u horrorizado de escuchar lo que escuchaba.

—Déjamelo a mí, Max.

El rubio enmudeció y salió de la habitación sin discutir, cuando se alejaba después de haber cerrado la puerta apretó un puño. Ahí estaba otra vez, no había podido ayudar a Makoto y Kai había ido hacerlo por él, había sido reemplazado por alguien que sí podía.

Eso definitivamente no estaba ayudando a mejorarle el día.


	8. VIII

**:VIII:**

Mariam se sobresaltó al ver a su esposo sentarse a su lado y recargar su cabeza contra sus hombros. Llevaba un rato jugando con el hijo de Hiromi. No tuvo que preguntarle nada, el modo en que veía a Hajime le dijo todo.

—No te fue bien con Makoto.

—Ni bien ni mal —el rubio suspiró—, Kai llegó a hacerse cargo de la situación cuando estaba a punto de arruinarlo —la miró—, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿de verdad jamás seré otra cosa que el amigo rubio de todos?

La chica sonrió y pegó su cabeza a la de su esposo, revolvió su cabello como si se tratara de otro infante como el niño que reía delante de ella.

—Pero eso es lo que eres, _el amigo rubio de todos_ no es algo malo, lo malo es que quieres ser algo más, que tampoco es malo. Pero no sabes cómo hacerlo.

—Tus diagnósticos psicológicos me confunden —Max exclamó, finalmente sonriendo.

—Sin embargo los entiendes.

Hiromi permaneció en la cocina dejando que los esposos hablaran, le gustó la escena delante de ella y por eso no se atrevió a interrumpirlos. Sin embargo su hijo tenía que comer y la fruta hervida que había preparado debía ser servida pronto. Caminó delante de la pareja, tomó a su hijo en manos y dándoles una sonrisa de disculpa se alejó tan rápido como pudo tratando de no interrumpir su momento a solas.

Subió a la habitación que le habían dado, sentó al niño en la cama y le colocó el plato enfrente, contemplándolo con atención. No se parecía en casi nada al padre, siempre se había dicho lo afortunada que era, no toleraría que el objeto de su adoración también fuera el recuerdo de una persona indeseada.

Hajime comió con avidez satisfaciéndola por completo, por que el pequeño no sólo estaba alimentándose bien sino que ya lo hacía solo. Hiromi se recostó con él una vez que el contenido del plato se terminó. Lo abrazó y comenzó a susurrarle la tonada que aprendió la tarde en que Takao y ella habían hablado de formar una familia.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hijo al recordar eso, no pudo evitar sonreír viendo cuán diferente había sido todo. No se arrepentía de muchas cosas, ni de haber terminado con Kinomiya cuando lo hizo, ni decidirse a ser madre soltera a pesar del horror de familiares y amigos, pero aún así, mientras se quedaba dormida, se preguntó cómo hubiera sido la vida si Takao no fuera un idiota como lo fue el año en que decidieron dar por terminada su relación. No dejó de pensar en que si ella fuera la madre de Makoto, jamás se hubiera ido.

.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Makoto creía que no le sorprendería nada que viniera de la boca del Sr. Kai, pero eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo aún sentía rastros de furia y frunció el ceño— Mientes, lo dices para que me tranquilice, después vas a insistir que perdone a mamá y no me enoje con papá.

—Por el contrario —Kai dijo sentándose tranquilamente en la cama—, si tú no te enojas, el torpe de tu padre tampoco lo hará. Si no lo hacen ahora, lo harán después, quizá mucho después cuando ese enojo sea un odio sin solución y no les guste, entonces jamás lo sacarán y vivirán con el rencor.

El niño bajó la mirada, avergonzado de no entender bien, a pesar de que Gou hablaba con un modo difícil de entender, siempre comprendía, pero el hijo era la sombra del padre y ahora no captaba nada de lo que el mayor trataba de decirle. Eso lo enojaba más, por que en el fondo había algo que creía comprender pero no sabía qué, y eso era peor que no tener ni pista.

—¿Qué?

Kai parpadeó, por eso detestaba ser el adulto invitado a la clase escolar, no sabía comunicarse con los infantes. Repasó cómo simplificar sus palabras; tal vez eran muy perceptivos pero los niños, seguían siendo niños.

—Tienes que enojarte cuando lo sientes —era tan complicado—. Piensa en un cartucho de dinamita, cuando te enojas y lo expresas, es como encenderla y lanzarla para que estalle, si no lo expresas, puede estallarte en la mano y si ni siquiera te dejas sentir el enojo, las irás guardando, entonces te llenarás de explosivos que tarde o temprano van a encenderse, ¿y dónde crees que van a explotar?

Las analogías siempre le habían funcionado explicando las cosas a Takao y a otros, sólo esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente simple como para que el niño pudiera comprender, Gou le había dicho más de una vez que no eran los ejemplos más sencillos. Sin embargo, cuando Makoto asintió, Kai supo que había tenido éxito.

Makoto entendió la comparación, todo aquello relacionado el odio y la necesidad de expresarlo, pero también algo más, el padre de Gou le hablaba desde la experiencia.

—¿Y cuando estalla causa muchos daños? —preguntó sin discreción.

—Tal vez, sólo conozco de cómo va explotando poco a poco, desgastando todo hasta que crees que no hay solución —Kai contestó serenamente, debía estar ya acostumbrado a la perspicacia de ese niño.

—¿Eso es peor?

—No lo creo, te da tiempo para que alguien pueda ayudarte antes de que todo se colapse.

Kai y Makoto se vieron directamente a los ojos, viéndose reflejados en más de un sentido. El chico sabía que Kai hablaba de él mismo, y el adulto se admiraba de saber que Makoto entendía el significado detrás de cada palabra.

.

Lin corría dando brinquitos hasta el cuarto donde su mamá debía estar descansando con sus hermanos. En su camino se encontró con Gou, sentado en un pasillo jugando con una computadora, al percatarse de ella la hizo a un lado y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Con mamá, ¿y los demás?

La sonrisa del chico disminuyó, le acongojaba ver que todos estaban demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos y no había con quien pasar el tiempo.

—Todos tienen cosas que hacer —Gou se puso de pie— ¿quieres jugar?

Lin negó con la cabeza y señaló las escaleras con un brazo, tenía que ver a su mamá y contarle que el Sr. Hiwatari le había agradecido, pero después lo pensó y vio que no era buena idea. Seguramente eso la pondría de mal humor, hizo una mueca que desapareció cuando vio a Gou asentir y volver a sentarse.

Gou no estaba acostumbrado a pedir algo, y aunque quería casi con desesperación tener alguien con quien jugar por un rato, no se hubiera animado a pedírselo a alguien en ese momento. Sabía que había cosas más importantes; ya su padre jugaría con él después, en ese momento hablaba con Makoto, y eso estaba primero.

—Ven, vamos con mamá.

Lin detestaba esa ocasional pasividad de Gou, a veces no creía que fuera hijo del Sr. Hiwatari así que al ver que el chico estaba por volver a sentarse, ella lo tomó por el brazo y tiró de él hasta la habitación. Su amigo no se negó, ella soltó una carcajada.

—A veces te pareces a tío Kyo, quita esa cara, sólo vamos con mamá.

—¿Sí? —Gou preguntó asustado y emocionado.

Llegaron a la puerta y ella tocó con educación, al recibir permiso para entrar encontró a su madre recostada con Ming-na y Tian, sus hermanos estaban profundamente dormidos, su mamá sonrió al verlos entrar.

—¿Cómo están? ¿tienen hambre?

Lin y Gou negaron, Mao se incorporó con precaución y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras su niña hacía que el hijo de Kai se sentara en el piso con ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó curiosa.

—¡Todos han desaparecido! Venía a verte, Gou estaba aburrido y decidimos venir.

—¿Decidimos? —el chico preguntó irónicamente.

—Bueno, bueno, te traje —Lin sonrió mostrando un colmillo—, pero jamás dijiste que no.

Gou bajó la mirada un poco avergonzado, Mao notó nuevamente ese leve sonrojo que había visto desde que apareció con su padre para llevarlos hasta la casa Kinomiya. Se preguntó si el pequeño Hiwatari tendría un enamoramiento platónico con ella, como evidentemente Lin lo tenía con Kai. Tenía que descubrirlo.

—Dime una cosa, Gou —Mao se bajó de la cama y se sentó delante del niño sorprendiéndolo más— siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿has convivido con Yuriy y los otros?

El sonrojo del niño era adorable, ella se inclinó hacia él procurando que su abultado vientre no le estorbara, eso puso más incómodo al chico pero su hija nuevamente pareció percibirlo como algo divertido, comenzó a picarle un costado con una sonrisa traviesa. Lin había tenido la misma suposición que su madre, aunque Mao sabía que si alguien le hiciera burla de su flechazo con Kai, Lin se convertiría en una fiera y lo negaría todo.

Mao estaba por regañar a la niña cuando vio cómo Gou pareció recuperar el control y levantó la mirada hacia ella, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, recordándole perfectamente a Kai.

—Sí, algunas veces, las últimas vacaciones de verano las pasamos con ellos, recorrimos el Volga en barco.

—¿Tu padre deja que estés con ellos? —Mao preguntó algo horrorizada, esos tipos seguían siendo la peor clase de personas que conocía, y ni en mil años permitiría a su hija acercárseles.

—Sí, pero cuidan lo que dicen cuando estoy cerca, al menos Yuriy y Serguei, papá echó a Boris fuera del barco la última vez que olvidó eso.

Lin torció la boca al ver a su amigo y mamá sonreír de pronto. Había oído poco de los amigos rusos del Sr. Hiwatari, sus papás, sobre todo su mamá, siempre terminaban diciendo que eran casi unos vándalos, sin embargo, en ese momento ella parecía pronta a soltar una carcajada.

Gou les contó de su viaje por el Volga con tanta soltura que parecía otra persona, al final de la narración. Los dos rieron con fuerza cuando el chico le dijo de cómo Yuriy había sido arrastrado por una corriente al querer nadar.

Mao supo que se había equivocado, no era un amor infantil del hijo de Kai hacia ella, pero sabía que había algo todavía.

—¿Mamá? —Tian se incorporó bostezando.

Mao se apresuró a ir con su hijo antes de que empezara a llorar al no verla cerca, le susurró una canción para dejarlo nuevamente dormido. Tomó una manta y lo tapó, después puso una mano sobre su vientre al sentir al próximo miembro de la familia reaccionar. Sonrió y volteó a su hija y su amigo.

Su sonrisa se borró al ver al niño y el gesto con que la miraba, comprendió que Gou no se sentía atraído por ella, sino por su familia.


	9. IX

**:IX:**

Rei y Takao regresaron ya noche a la casa por causa del tráfico, eran casi las diez y sólo se encontraron a Max y los tres chicos frente al televisor. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los cuatro voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, Gou agitó la mano, Lin brincó y corrió hacia su papá, Max también se puso de pie y se acercó, pero Makoto sólo miró a Takao y se volvió hacia la televisión.

Eso no pasó por alto para ninguno de los tres adultos, ellos intercambiaron una mirada pero no dijeron nada en ese momento. Lin le agitaba una mano a Rei para atraer su atención.

—Papá, Makoto quiere que Gou y yo durmamos con él, ¿puedo?

Takao buscó con la mirada a su hijo, no entendía cómo tomaba esas decisiones sin preguntarle. Rei miró a Takao, seguro de que el niño no había pedido permiso a su padre, no había nada malo con la invitación pero creía conveniente saber si estaba bien.

—¿Está bien, Takao?

—Sí, creo que sí, ¿Qué dijo Kai?

—Kai salió desde hace casi dos horas, Gou dice que le daría permiso —Max respondió.

Así que no le quedó de otra que acceder, Lin rió encantada y los otros dos niños se pusieron de pie. Gou se despidió de los adultos, Lin dio un beso a cada uno, pero Makoto permaneció en su lugar y agitó la mano a ninguno en especial.

Takao frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el modo en que su hijo se estaba comportando con sus amigos, se adelantó con la intención de hablar con él y aclarar todo pero la mano de Max lo detuvo.

—Seguramente tiene algo que ver con lo que Kai le dijo, déjalo al menos por esta noche.

Eso tuvo sentido de inmediato pero no por eso le hizo sentir mejor. Les había pedido que hablaran con su hijo, a Kai no le gustó la idea y seguramente hizo lo contrario a lo que se quería sólo para darle una lección.

—¿Qué le dijo?

Los tres amigos se sentaron el sillón sin prestar atención a la pantalla.

—La verdad no sé bien, yo quise hablar con tu hijo pero lo estaba echando a perder, entonces Kai llegó y se quedó con él, creo que le dijo algo como que estaba bien que se enojara contigo y Asahi.

—¡Típico de Kai! —Takao exclamó levantando los brazos— pídele un favor que no quiere hacer y sólo lo complica todo. ¿A dónde se largó?

—No sé, después de hablar con Makoto me dijo si estaba bien que me encargara a Gou si algo se presentaba, que regresaba antes de la media noche, y cuando le dije que no había problema, se fue.

—Claro, hace su desastre y se larga para no lidiar con él.

—No exageres Takao, ni siquiera sabes qué le dijo a tu hijo —Rei trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¿No lo ves? —Kinomiya señaló las escaleras— le dijo que estaba bien si me odiaba, ahora Makoto está enojado conmigo.

—Bueno, te fuiste a ver su madre sin avisarle —Max intervino.

—No tú también, Max, ya tengo suficiente con Kai, pero ya verá cuando regrese.

...

—¿Está bien lo que hiciste?

La pregunta de Lin se escuchó en la oscuridad, los tres niños estaban sobre futones en el piso. Se escuchó el suspiro de Makoto.

—Pero fue a ver a mamá y no me dijo, si no fuera por Max no hubiera sabido.

—Pero tal vez sabía no te iba a gustar lo que tu mamá podía decirle —Gou se unió a la conversación.

—¿Por qué? Es mi mamá, además, tu papá dijo que estaba bien si me enojaba.

—¿Y se refería a esto?

La pregunta de Gou no fue respondida de inmediato, Lin estaba casi segura que no, pero Makoto estaba confundido, Kai no había sido muy explícito y no le dio tiempo de preguntarle más por que después de la última parte de la plática, el adulto recibió una llamada telefónica que dio por terminada la conversación.

—Ah, no sé —Makoto no quería pensar más, presentía que el Sr. Hiwatari no se refería a eso pero aún así ya lo había hecho. No quería hablar más de ese asunto y decidió cambiar de tema—. Oye Gou, ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a ver quién es mejor en el tiro con arco?

—¿Ya tienes tiempo para practicar?

—¡Sí! Mi nueva maestra es genial, al fin entendí las multiplicaciones y papá me levantó el castigo, ya regresé con el equipo de tiro.

Las sonrisas de Makoto y Gou se escucharon, Lin siguió en silencio escuchando la conversación.

—Creo que me vas a ganar otra vez, yo no he entrenado lo suficiente —el niño Hiwatari respondió con un tono culpable.

—¿Por qué? A tí no te tenían castigado.

—No, pero casi no voy a las prácticas, desde que Kurken está en la escuela, es lo que hago en mis tiempos libres.

—¿Kurken? —la pregunta de Lin fue su única intervención.

—¡Ah, claro! No les había contado, convencí a papá de que enviara mi caballo a la escuela, me uní al club de equitación y por eso casi no he ido con los de tiro con arco.

El tono apenado de Gou se diluía bien por la sonrisa que era claro vestía, Makoto sonrió también al escucharlo hablar tan emocionado. Claro que no sabía, las últimas dos veces que habían platicado, él le había llenado de todo lo que pasaba en casa y la escuela dejando al pobre Gou sin tiempo para contarle algo, y Lin, ella no tenía conexión de internet en su casa y la única forma de comunicarse ocasionalmente con sus amigos, era a través de esporádicos correos electrónicos que leía en su clase de computación en la escuela.

—Entonces voy a barrer el piso contigo —Makoto exclamó mientras agitaba un brazo—, te voy a dar una paliza, ¡ya verás!

Los dos niños soltaron una risa que duró hasta que se dieron cuenta que Lin no reía con ellos.

—Si quieres mañana te enseñamos, la verdad no es difícil, apuesto que lo harás sensacional, y también le darás una lección a Gou que se arrepentirá de estar con su caballito —Makoto seguía con su gran sonrisa, estaba contento de su ocurrencia de compartir la habitación con sus amigos, no había ocurrido en casi dos años, y esa plática le había alejado la molestia con su papá y el remordimiento por la misma.

Los dos niños volvieron a reír, sin embargo Lin seguía sin hacerlo, Gou decidió intentarlo de otro modo.

—¿También vas a algún club a tu escuela? ¿de qué es? ¿eres buena?

La niña mordió su labio, pensando en qué decirles, sí, iba al club de atletismo y sí, era muy buena, su entrenadora decía que era de las mejores, pero no usaba nada fantástico, aún si quisiera su papá no hubiera podido pagar un costoso arco, aún menos un caballo, ni siquiera el flaco que el señor que vendía pan guiaba cada mañana, la única inversión que hicieron fueron unos tenis, sólo eso.

—Yo, yo... sí, voy a uno de kendo y soy la mejor, también uno de ajedrez y soy la campeona de la escuela —sabía que con eso debía bastar, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, el equipo de kendo era caro, y el ajedrez era muy difícil, eso tenía que ser suficiente para sonar interesante a pesar de ser mentira.

—¿De verdad? —Gou fue el primero en hablar— ¡tenemos que jugar alguna vez!

—¿Por qué no lo sabe papá? Estoy seguro que le encantará saber que alguien se interesa por su deporte, y quizá hasta me deje de insistir que yo también practique— Makoto exclamó muy animado.

Lin cerró los ojos, daba gracias que todo estuviera oscuro, comprendió el error que había cometido, claro, el tío Takao entrenaba equipos de kendo, y el Sr. Hiwatari jugaba ajedrez, claro que Gou lo haría también. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al pensar en sus amigos descubriendo su mentira, así que antes de que la vieran llorar, se burlaran de ella o ambas cosas, se puso de pie.

—¡Voy con mamá! —exclamó saliendo de la habitación.

Gou y Makoto permanecieron en silencio un momento, Hiwatari se incorporo para llamar a Lin de regreso pero el hijo de Takao lo detuvo.

—No creo que sea verdad lo que dice, y seguramente lo dijo por que cree que nos vamos a burlar de ella. Sobre todo tú.

—¿Y yo por qué? —Gou no entendía porque Makoto le decía eso, estaba seguro que él no era así, muchos de sus compañeros de escuela eran unos niños arrogantes y presumidos, pero su papá le había dicho que eso sólo alejaba a la gente— ¿de qué me iba a reír?

Makoto encendió su lámpara y se sentó, Gou lo imitó y lo miró con expectación, Kinomiya era unos meses menor que el otro y era normal que Gou fuera más experimentado que él en muchas cosas, sin embargo en ocasiones los papeles se invertían, la comprensión de las cosas que Makoto poseía era algo que Lin y Gou no tenían.

—Ella está celosa de lo que tienes —decidió comenzar con la parte fácil—, cada que nos cuentas de lo que haces y lo que tienes, ella se compara contigo.

Gou frunció el ceño, sonaba tan ilógico, si Lin supiera que quien tenía celos era él.

...

Max y Rei consiguieron convencer a Takao de que se fuera a dormir sin insistir de hablar con Makoto ni quedarse a velar hasta la llegada de Kai, le dijeron que al otro día arreglaría esos problemas pero que con la cabeza llena de cosas como la tenía en ese momento, sólo iba a empeorar todo.

Al entrar a la habitación, Mao estaba tapando a Lin. Rei le dio una mirada confundida, se suponía que la niña se iba a quedar con los otros dos, pero su esposa le pidió que guardara silencio por que ya se estaba durmiendo, le señaló la terraza y le indicó que ahí podrían hablar sin despertar a sus hijos.

—¿Qué pasó con Takao? ¿qué dijo Asahi? —Mao preguntó y sus esposo soltó un suspiro.

—No llegaron a nada, ella va a hablar mañana, Takao le quiso decir eso pero el chico no quiso escucharlo por que está enojado, ahora Tako está furioso con Kai por eso —Rei movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, luego miró a sus hijos — ¿Qué pasó aquí? Cuando llegué Lin estaba fascinada con la idea de dormir con los otros dos, y ahora está aquí. ¿Pelearon?

Mao negó con la cabeza, puso sus manos sobre su vientre y miró el amplio patio de los Kinomiya.

—No sé bien, llegó diciendo que Gou era un tonto y que no quería dormir ahí, no quise preguntarle —sonrió al al sentir los movimientos de su hijo—. Me di cuenta de algo hoy, estos niños también tienen sus propios problemas, y nosotros no siempre nos damos cuenta de eso.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Gou por ejemplo, desde que Kai fue por nosotros para venir aquí, me di cuenta de lo extraño que se comportaba estando cerca, por un momento pensé que estaba enamorado de mí como Lin de Kai.

Una tos repentina rompió la calma, Rei estaba ahogándose al escuchar eso, Mao rió con la reacción de su esposo y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para relajarle.

—¡Qué Lin, ¿qué?! ¡es sólo una niña!

—No exageres, es sólo un amor platónico, ¿nunca te enamoraste de una profesora?

—Sí, pero Lin... —Rei de pronto se sintió muy incómodo con el tema.

—Lamento informarle señor Kon que su hija es una niña, y que en algún momento tendrá que aceptar que se va a enamorar de alguien.

—Mao, por favor.

—No te preocupes, seguro Kai está tan al tanto de esto como tú —Mao dijo con una sonrisa—, ¿sabes? Creo que mañana hablamos, tengo sueño y tu hijo ya me cansa.

Mao entró a la habitación y apuró a Rei para que la siguiera, ella no quería que se diera cuenta que Kai había regresado, si había entendido bien, Makoto estaba así por su plática con él, lo que era la causa de la molestia de Takao, y su esposo era capaz de querer ir a negociar entre Kai y Takao, así era el padre de sus hijos, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y resolver los problemas, detestaba que la gente estuviera enojada y se esforzaba por evitarlo, pero Mao sabía que había cosas que no podían solucionarse sólo con palabras.

...

Takao sabía que Rei y Max estaban cansados y no iban a ser tan necios como montar guardia fuera de su puerta para que no saliera. Una vez que consideró apropiado, dejó su habitación y bajó a la sala para esperar a Kai. Tenía que intercambiar unas palabras con él, preguntarle qué le había dicho a su hijo, si había ido ahí a ayudarle o a complicarle más las cosas, por que ya estaban bastante mal.

Lo escuchó abrir la puerta, esperaba su sigilosa entrada de costumbre pero ahora hablaba por teléfono en un idioma que no conocía, aunque no era necesario para saber que era una discusión, esperó en silencio hasta que acabara . Finalmente, cuando el otro lo hizo, Takao fingió toser y vio a Kai girarse sorprendido, al parecer ni siquiera lo había visto.

—Takao, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Kai.

:::

Felices fiestas.


	10. X

**:X:**

La noche no había comenzado bien para Kai y ahora podía ponerse peor o darle un desahogo si sabía manejar las cosas. No le costaba adivinar que la actitud de Takao tenía que deberse a su plática con Makoto. De inmediato comprendió que iba a ser una noche muy larga, era bueno que al fin estuviera consiguiendo lo que quería de Takao, pero no en ese momento y no de ese modo.

La crisis económica estaba golpeando a todos, a pesar de sus maniobras financieras acababan de informarle de una pérdida considerable de capital por un mal manejo de fondos de uno de los accionistas, aún no había una cifra concreta pero sabía que seguía incrementándose. Recién había tenido una discusión con el vocero del Consejo y el idiota que había provocado todo eso, ¿y ahora su amigo estaba ahí queriendo reclamarle por decirle a su hijo lo que él mismo debió haberle dicho?

No iba a pasar.

—¿Qué pasa, Takao? —preguntó fingiendo que no sabía nada.

—¿Le dijiste a Makoto que estaba bien que me odiara? —Takao siseó, estaba furioso— ¿qué rayos estabas pensando, Kai? Pensé que querías ayudarnos, no venir a complicarnos todo.

Aquí era donde tenía que demostrar que era bueno manejando situaciones a su favor, además de un tanto manipulador, bajó las manos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Makoto te dijo que te odiaba? —forzó una sonrisa— chico tonto, no debía de haber sido así, como sea, ¿es todo? Tengo que dormir.

Se sorprendió sintiendo culpabilidad de azuzar más al otro en su enojo pero ya había comenzado, ahora tenía que terminar.

—¿Estás llamando tonto a mi hijo? —Takao gruñó y se puso de pie deteniéndose a corta distancia delante de él— Kai, lo que sea que estés jugando, explícamelo por que en verdad me estás haciendo enojar mucho, y no quiero golpearte.

La sonrisa en los labios de Hiwatari fue de genuina burla, en verdad no quería que las cosas escalaran a una situación así pero conocía muy bien estos momentos y sabía qué era lo que debía hacerse, desde que habló con Makoto descubrió que era el mejor modo que tenía para ayudar a los dos Kinomiya.

—¿Vas a golpearme? —Hiwatari miró al otro a los ojos.

—Si es necesario —Takao gruñó con amenaza.

—Adelante, pero no como dos adolescentes que pelean por su novia, eres maestro en un arte marcial que apenas y conozco, te recomiendo que lo aproveches.

La sorpresa de Takao vino y se fue, sonrió con seguridad y lo conminó a ir al dojo donde había todo lo que pudieran necesitar para un encuentro violento de adultos. Kai sólo esperaba recordar cómo se practicaba el kendo por que si no, se había metido en un buen lío.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Kai? —Takao preguntó una vez que se habían colocado la protección básica y cada uno sostenía una espada.

El otro quería decirle que no realmente, pero si las cosas en las empresas seguían así, tendría que irse pronto y no pensaba dejar a los dos con unas emociones que no estaban acostumbrados a controlar.

—Eres tú quien pide una compensación, si quieres una disculpa, le ladras al árbol equivocado.

Takao apretó la espada con fuerza, se había acostumbrado a los modos agresivos de Kai pero en ese momento se oían tan fuera de lugar. Ya sabía que el Kai comprensivo y apacible era sólo una etapa, al final salía su verdadera personalidad.

—¡Ataca!

...

Kai tuvo que reconocer que admitir su derrota iba a ser la única salida de esa pelea, a ese paso Takao le iba a romper algún hueso y parecía que ya había conseguido su objetivo, además de varias magulladuras y contusiones que no estaban previstas. Retrocedió y bajó la espada, dejando completamente abierta su defensa ante cualquier ataque. Takao percibió esto y también bajó su arma.

—¡Estás satisfecho! —Kinomiya gritó retirándose el casco.

Kai se quitó la protección de los hombros con un gesto de dolor, se recordó nunca hacer burla de la forma de vida de Takao, quizá no era algo que consideraba interesante pero en definitiva, era muy bueno.

—La verdad es que sí, ya lo estoy.

Takao notó que el tono de Kai era completamente distinto, se giró con un gesto de desconfianza mientras su amigo se sentaba en el piso con una mueca adolorida. De pronto se sintió un poco culpable, no midió la fuerza con la que había cargado en sus ataques, sólo dejó que su desprecio y frustración lo guiaran, quizá se le había pasado un poco la mano, ahora tenía la cabeza más clara.

—¿Qué demonios pretendías? —Takao exclamó sentándose delante del otro, para su sorpresa Kai soltó una risa entre dientes.

—Lo mismo que quería con Makoto, pero conociéndote no iba a bastar con una conversación, éste era el único modo de hacerlo —dijo mientras se le escapaban gestos de dolor.

—¿Qué?

—Necesitaban darse cuenta que la rabia es parte de todo esto, deprimirse y negarse es apenas una parte, necesitan enojarse para lidiar con lo que sigue.

Takao comprendió todo y no sabía si estaba más enojado o agradecido.

—Eres un idiota Kai, ¿crees que no te hubiera entendido si me lo hubieras dicho?

—Para empezar no, pero aún si lo hubieras hecho, no hubiera sido del mismo modo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres pésimo maestro?

—Que mis métodos son poco ortodoxos, pero al final, aprenden lo que deben aprender; pensé que te había quedado claro cuando entrenábamos.

—Sólo no lo recordaba, aún así, supongo que gracias —Kinomiya ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Disculpa si no expreso mi comprensión, la siguiente vez que quiera mostrar mi punto, lo haremos lejos de estas armas del infierno.

—¿Estás bien? —Takao se sentía más culpable con cada segundo —podemos pedirle a Hiromi que te revise.

—De eso me encargo yo, tú tienes que hablar con alguien y decirle lo que Asahi te dijo.

Kai se puso de pie con dificultad y le señaló la entrada del dojo, cuando Takao vio a Makoto, también se puso de pie y movió la mano llamando a su hijo. El chico entró corriendo y se detuvo al pasar al lado de Kai, le sonrió y se apuró a ir con su padre.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿peleaste con el sr. Kai?

—Fue una pelea de amigos, no te alarmes —el padre sonrió e invitó a su hijo a sentarse con él—. Lamento no haberte dicho que fui con mamá, pero no sabía qué iba a decir, no quería que te lastimara.

—Yo quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato, no quería hacerlo pero creí que estaba bien.

—No importa, Kai me explicó lo que pretendía, tiene razón y creo que estuvo bien —puso una mano sobre su cabeza—. Aunque parezca extraño, sabe lo que hace. Cambiando de tema, sí hablé con tu mamá —la mirada atenta de su hijo le hizo tropezar con sus palabras, pensó en lo malo que era lo que estaban pasando—, ella está confundida y no me explicó nada, pero dijo que hablaría mañana por la tarde.

—¿De verdad? —Makoto preguntó con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo hasta que quedó un gesto triste, nunca dejó de ver a su padre— ¿crees que vaya a regresar?

Takao lo rodeó con un brazo sin saber exactamente qué decirle.

—No lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no, pero lo que quiero saber es si tú quieres que regrese.

Makoto iba a decir de inmediato que sí pero pensó en todo, aún en su infantil cabeza, entendía el tamaño de lo que su mamá había hecho, quizá era la primera vez y no dañó directamente a nadie, pero si lo hizo una vez, ¿qué posibilidades había de que lo hiciera otra vez? Se quedó abrazado a su papá sin saber qué decir.

...

Se preguntó qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Takao, sabía que había hablado con Kai aunque no supo de qué, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba si Kai estaba aconsejándolo, tal vez estaban en una profunda plática emocional. Se rió con sus ideas, eso era para Rei, Kai seguramente le estaba gritando.

La sonrisa de Hiromi se borró cuando escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, sin pensarlo buscó esconderse, quería asustar a Takao y crear el momento relajado para platicar con él. A pesar de que su plan sonaba demasiado tonto, aún así no dejó de hacerlo. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el otro estaba en el piso superior, y entonces dio dos pasos adelante mientras gritaba.

—¡Te vi!

La mano de Kai fue directo a su garganta pero por suerte jamás se cerró alrededor de su cuello, él se echó hacia atrás con un gesto de sorpresa.

—_Fuck!_, ¡Hiromi!¿qué estabas pensando? _Diermo! Ya mog by prichinitʹ vam vred!_

Ella se permitió un respiro de alivio mientras lo escuchaba maldecir, se puso una mano en el corazón para notar lo agitado de su pulso, le había dado un buen susto.

—¡Qué te pasa a tí! ¿Por qué reaccionas así?

—Lo siento, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Esperaba por Takao, pensé que eras él.

—Está hablando con Makoto, supongo que tardará.

Hiromi hizo una mueca, no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta que Makoto había bajado. Dio un suspiro y puso atención al otro, de pronto notó algo que no estaba bien, sin pensarlo lo tomó por el brazo y tiró de él hasta la luz del pasillo.

—¡Hombres! —exclamó al verlo— ¿ahora qué hicieron? No vas a decirme que pelearon, ¡mírate! —sus ojos se abrieron bastante cuando entendió algo— si así estás tú, entonces Takao...

Estaba por salir corriendo pero ahora fue Kai quien la tomó por el brazo, al voltear hacia él negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, la paliza ahora me la dio él.

Había que admitir que eso era nuevo, él le explicó del encuentro de kendo y sus motivos para hacerlo. Ella sonrió enternecida por la torcida forma de ayudar a su amigo, eso sí era de Kai. Sin preguntarle, comenzó a hacer una revisión de sus golpes, a pesar de la protección que se usaba, tenía bastantes contusiones que hablaban de la furia de Takao. Repasó cada uno de los más serios y su juicio de enfermera le dijo que no había nada serio, salvo por los moretones que se formarían, sin la protección le hubiera fracturado algunos huesos.

—Eres un tonto, ¿de verdad no había otro modo de hacerle entender?

—¿A Takao? Aun se lo gritara —dijo sardónicamente—. Si tuviera el tiempo y la paciencia, lo intentaría, pero ya ves, no tengo nada de eso. Aunque creo que no obtendría nada.

Hiromi sonrió y le dio una palmada en uno de los golpes más serios haciéndolo inclinarse de dolor.

—Quizá tienes razón, tal vez así lo entendió mejor.

—Lo entendió y liberó su enojo, lo mataré si comete una tontería hablando con Makoto —Kai se sobó la contusión y volvió a sentarse decidiendo que sí necesitaba recuperar un poco de energías.

Hiromi asintió y se sentó a su lado en medio del pasillo en el otro extremo de donde estaban las habitaciones. No necesitaba ver su reloj para saber que pasaba de la media noche y que Hajime no se despertaría, supuso que era un buen momento para platicar con él, no siempre tenía la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo está Lena?

—Creo que bien, si me requiriera ya hubiera llamado.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Hiromi concluyó—. Las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar, ya ves lo que pasó aquí.

Kai asintió lentamente, sí, ésas nunca se tardaban, sólo esperaba que aunque fuera por una vez las buenas no tardaran tanto. Necesitaba saber que la cantidad perdida no era tan catastrófica. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, después miró a Hiromi.

Los dos intercambiaron sonrisas seguros que compartían los mismos recuerdos cuando tuvieron una periódica y muy emocionante relación algunos años atrás. Una noche mientras los dos descansaban sobre el toldo del auto, ella le habló de planes a largo plazo, pero Kai le recordó que no estaban para eso, que mientras él sabía que no era el adecuado para ella, ella jamás entraría en los estándares de su abuelo, ni duraría mucho en esa boca de lobos. Hiromi se ofendió al principio, pero tiempo después entendió que la cruda sinceridad de Kai le había ahorrado muchos malos momentos. Siempre lo hacía.

—¿Pasan tiempo juntos? —ella se animó a preguntar.

—Cuando Gou quiere y hay modo de hacer coincidir los calendarios.

Hiromi contuvo su suspiro, era inútil tratar de comprender el matrimonio de Kai, por que sólo conseguía encontrar cosas que no le agradaban, que los padres y el hijo vivieran separados y que se vieran sólo en ocasiones no era lo que consideraba una vida familiar adecuada para cualquier niño.

Un matrimonio arreglado y un hijo fueron las principales condiciones del abuelo de Kai para heredarlo, aún se acordaba del momento en que Rei casi peleó a golpes con él cuando les dijo que lo iba a hacer. Realmente nadie lo había entendido, pero Kai continuaba casado y su hijo parecía feliz, era mucho más de lo que Takao y ella misma podían jactarse.

—Gou se ve feliz, me alegra que tome bien la forma en que conviven.

—Tan bien como todos —Kai sonrió y la miró—. Es una de las pocas cosas que le agradezco a mi abuelo.

Kai le había dicho una vez que si no lo hubieran obligado, seguramente jamás hubiera tenido hijos, pero era agradable ver la satisfacción con la que su amigo hablaba de Gou.

—¿Y Lena?

—Tal vez —Kai miró sus manos y pensó a fondo su respuesta pero no la verbalizó. Miró a Hiromi—. No importa todo lo que haga Rei, estoy casi seguro que Asahi no va a regresar a esta casa.

Tachibana volteó alarmada a Kai, sabía que a él nunca le había agradado completamente la esposa de Takao pero no creía escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso viendo cómo están Takao y Makoto?

—Todos nos equivocamos, tomamos decisiones que no se pueden cambiar, pero hay otras que sí —Kai se puso de pie—. Veré si el dolor me deja dormir, hasta mañana. Gracias.

Hiromi no tuvo tiempo de replicar, sólo lo vio cojear levemente por el pasillo hasta verlo entrar a una habitación. ¿Realmente había querido decirle lo que ella había entendido?

Era noche, no estaba para descifrar las palabras de Kai, bostezó y se fue a dormir.

:::

Buen inicio de año


	11. XI

**:XI:**

Max despertó con pocos ánimos de dejar la cama, Mariam se había levantado antes y salido de la habitación, sólo para regresar quince minutos después llevándole la noticia de que Kai y Takao habían tenido un duelo de kendo la noche anterior y había servido para reconciliar a Makoto con su padre.

El rubio no daba crédito ni a la mitad de lo que estaba escuchando, sólo le quedaba claro que Kai fue capaz de hacer lo que nadie intentó siquiera: arreglar las cosas entre los Kinomiya. Fue como si todos diera por hecho que Rei los llevaría a hacer las pases con sus modos tranquilos y diplomáticos al día siguiente, pero Hiwatari lo había hecho esa misma noche.

Se bañó y bajó para buscar algo de desayunar, Makoto, Gou y Hajime desayunaban al lado de Hiromi, le dieron los buenos días cuando entró a la cocina y se sentó a su lado.

—Buenos días, chicos, ¿qué tal durmieron?

—Muy poco, Gou no entiende que me acosté muy tarde y me obligó a levantarme, pero mi papá si puede seguir durmiendo, ¿por qué? —el chico hizo una mueca.

—Es tu culpa por haberte despertado después de que Lin se fue —Gou señaló a Makoto con su cuchara—, papá siempre dice que hay que despertar temprano.

—¡Pero tu papá también está dormido! —Makoto exclamó quejándose.

—¿Mi papá? —el chico ahora estaba extrañado— él nunca se levanta tarde.

Max intercambió una mirada con Hiromi, entendió que Gou no sabía nada de lo sucedido entre su padre y Takao, pero no dijo nada, se sirvió leche y cereal, contempló cómo Gou comía aprisa y después de agradecer a Hiromi, retiró su plato y salió, Makoto lo siguió.

—¿De verdad Takao le ganó a Kai?

—Kai es un inconsciente, ¿cómo se le ocurre retar a Takao en kendo? —Hiromi movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente— por suerte no fue nada más serio que algunos golpes, y consiguió que el necio de Takao sacara su enojo, igual que Makoto. Me sorprendió, tengo que admitirlo.

Max sonrió levemente, claro, Kai era el que siempre sorprendía a todos haciendo lo que menos se esperaba de él. Y Takao, bueno, era Takao, el carismático y el ejemplo a seguir. Sus dos amigos eran casi opuestos y aún así eran motivo de admiración desde hacia muchos años.

—¿Max? —la voz de Hiromi lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿te sientes bien? Te ves extraño, ¿dormiste bien?

—Sólo está preocupado por sus amigos, ya lo conoces —Mariam respondió antes que él—. Le conté lo que pasó y quería ver en qué podía ayudar, pero le dije que lo dejara para después.

Hiromi sonrió hacia Mariam y luego a él, tomó a su hijo en brazos.

—¡Ay Max! ya te digo que Kai está bien, su orgullo es lo que le impide dejar la habitación. Después de cambiar a Hajime iré a verlo, sólo para que estés tranquilo —la mujer sonrió moviendo la cabeza—. Debí haber pensado en eso antes de contarle a Mariam.

Max asintió lentamente, no dijo nada de inmediato. Cuando la castaña se fue, volteó a su esposa.

—¿Ves? Nadie me toma en serio, Kai sabía que no iba a poder manejar la situación de Makoto, Takao prefirió llevarse a Rei para ver a Asahi y Makoto ahora cree que yo estoy de acuerdo con que no se enoje con sus papás —extendió sus brazos en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos en un exagerado gesto de derrota—. Soy un inmaduro.

Mariam se alegró que su esposo finalmente se animara a expresar cuál era su problema, como con todos los que cruzaban crisis de algún tipo. Ella supo que Max sólo sobredimensionaba una parte de su personalidad, opacando la otra que era la más brillante.

Ahora que sabía, encontraría un modo de mostrarle cómo eran en realidad las cosas.

...

La mañana siguió su curso, Makoto fue a acostarse con su papá que dormía profundamente, Lin y sus hermanos no habían dejado la habitación por que su madre trataba de bañarlos sin mucho éxito, ya que Rei no estaba en ese momento para ayudarle, los Hiwatari tampoco habían salido por que Kai explicaba a su hijo lo sucedido la noche anterior. En cierto momento, Hiromi acudió con ellos para dar una nueva revisión y así corroborar su conclusión y poder tranquilizar a Max que, en efecto, sólo eran muchos moretones y ninguna fractura.

Kai, Gou y Hiromi salieron finalmente, el chico se adelantó corriendo por el pasillo, ansioso de aclarar las cosas con Lin, le generaba cierta angustia que la niña tuviera una imagen equivocada de él. Llamó a la puerta de los Kon, por alguna razón no quería que su papá se enterara de lo que había pasado.

Tian fue quien acudió a la puerta, desde el asunto con los videojuegos del día anterior, el más pequeño no estaba a gusto con Gou, así que hizo una mueca y llamó a su hermana.

Lin corrió a la puerta, recordó la plática de la noche anterior y se convenció que Gou había ido a burlarse al comprender que todo lo que les dijo era mentira. Si Makoto hubiera ido, quizá el enojo que sintió no fuera tan grande, pero era el chico que le hizo sentir mal desde el principio. Empujó a Gou lejos de la puerta pensando en cómo dejarle claro que no importaba si sabía que era mentira, que ella estaba contenta con su vida. Lo cual era en parte verdad, pero seguía envidiando lo que el pequeño Hiwatari tenía.

—¿Vienes a burlarte? —exclamó con enojo— ¡no sé porqué te alegras de lo que tienes! Vives en la escuela, ¿qué tiene eso de divertido? —la niña avanzó hacia él y levantó más la voz— yo prefiero vivir con mis papás, no tengo un caballo pero puedo jugar con mis hermanos, tú no.

La casa había quedado en silencio cuando la niña comenzó a gritar, apenas terminó las últimas palabras se escucharon los apresurados pasos de Kai, alejó a Gou y se inclinó delante de Lin.

—¿Por qué, Lin? —murmuró en voz baja y la vio con un gesto de extrañeza.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, Lin miró a Kai a los ojos y comprendió que había hecho mal, lo peor era que Kai la había escuchado y no se le ocurrió qué decir para explicarse, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estalló en un llanto desconsolado acompañado de gimoteos ruidosos, lo único que hizo Kai fue poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

Volteó a las escaleras cuando se escucharon pasos nuevamente, ahora eran de Rei que había permanecido con los Mizuhara escuchando a su hija. Pero cuando la oyó llorar y vio a Kai delante de ella, sólo pensó en protegerla, su puño se levantó en automático dirigiéndose a la cara de Kai que no esperaba nada de esto y no puso ninguna defensa.

El impactó lo envió hacia atrás pero no lo hizo perder el equilibrio, Kai comprendió de inmediato el malentendido y también que si no respondía, Rei iba a querer hacer más grande la confusión. Se impulsó hacia el frente, flexionó las rodillas, después giró un poco y estiró la pierna izquierda que conectó con la parte trasera de las rodillas de Kon, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

Kai se incorporó de un rápido movimiento y alejó a Lin enviándola con su madre, le tranquilizó ver que Hiromi ya sujetaba a Gou. Se puso en posición defensiva a distancia prudente, dejando claro que no quería pelear pero lo iba a hacer si el otro insistía, sabía que al menos en este encuentro, sí tenía posibilidades y no como con Takao.

—Mierda Rei, ¿qué clase de idiota eres? ¿crees que soy tan maldito como para pegarle a una niña?

—¿Y qué esperabas? —Rei exhaló mientras se ponía de pie— escuché todo lo que dijo.

—_Zat-knees, ee-dee na khuy _

Rei pensó con detenimiento y de inmediato comprendió las nulas posibilidades de su amigo golpeando a su hija, pero estaba molesto, algo en todo eso le había molestado. Mao no fue del todo explícita cuando le habló de Gou y sus problemas, pero no era necesario para deducir que Kai era en parte responsable de eso.

—¿Puedes negar lo que dijo?

El gesto enojado de Kai cambió a uno sorprendido y después regresó nuevamente al furioso, apretó los dientes al entender a qué se refería. Relajó los brazos dejándolos caer a sus costados pero cerró los puños.

—_Seriously _Rei, explícate, _skazhite mne, kakogo cherta vy khotite _—Kai siseó.

Aunque no entendió nada, Rei tuvo que detenerse a pensar, era claro que Kai estaba más que furioso, la sarta de palabras en ruso, que muy probablemente eran ofensas y groserías era buena señal, siempre había sido intimidante verlo verdaderamente enojado y a pesar del paso de los años, eso no había cambiado en nada, en un combate no sería rival. Aún así decidió jugarse todo.

—Mi hija sólo dijo lo que siempre he pensado, pero que te niegas a escuchar —adelantó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente de su amigo.

Kai empezó a sentir cómo se le calentaba la sangre y la fuerza en sus puños comenzaba a ser demasiada, su respiración de pronto se escapaba entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido así, incluso mucho antes de que su terapeuta le diera de alta había aprendido a no llegar a esos extremos de furia, pero de pronto estaba ahí, y tenía que admitir que era emocionante sentir la ola de adrenalina.

—Bueno, estoy aquí y te estoy escuchando.

El tono de Kai era de reto y advertencia, Rei no se veía dispuesto a ceder un centímetro de terreno. Lin no dejaba de llorar, Mao la rodeaba con un brazo y con el otro mantenía a sus otros hijos dentro del cuarto, Max y Mariam se habían detenido en las escaleras, Makoto y Takao estaban igual en el otro extremo del pasillo, todos se paralizaron al ver a Rei golpear a Kai. Hiromi sujetaba con ambos brazos a Gou, al sentir cómo el chico tomaba sus manos, reaccionó.

—Takao, haz algo.

Kinomiya se interpuso mirando de frente a Kai, Max hizo lo mismo pero detrás de Rei obligándolo a distanciarse. La tensión seguía palpable, Hiwatari sabía que sus amigos temían que fuera a reaccionar estando como estaba, pero a diferencia de los Kinomiya, él sí sabía manejarse cuando estaba enojado, así que abrió las palmas y dio dos pasos atrás, se giró y bajó la mirada cuando se topó con el gesto asustado de su hijo.

Takao se permitió un suspiro de alivio, nadie sería capaz de lidiar con un Kai enojado y menos si la causa de esa furia había sido el tema que Rei nunca había querido dejar en paz: la vida familiar de los Hiwatari.

Kinomiya vio cómo Rei pareció rendirse y tomó en brazos a Lin que no cesaba en su llanto, Mao cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando su esposo entró cargando a su hija. Su hijo, Max y Mariam se acercaron a él, intercambiaron una mirada y Makoto le tomó la mano, los cuatro voltearon a Hiromi y los dos Hiwatari, Kai seguía con la mirada en el piso.

—_Izvinite _—murmuró y pasó a su lado.

Gou se soltó de Hiromi y corrió detrás de él. Ella se acercó a los demás, se rascó la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro, ese problema había sido una constante entre Kai y Rei, en las reuniones hallaban un modo de evitarlo y que no les generara rispidez, pero difícilmente alguno iba a poder ignorarlo en ese momento. Lo peor era que ambos eran necios y no les gustaba escuchar consejos a pesar de lo buenos que eran dándolos.

—Creo que iré a preparar la comida, ¿alguien quiere ayudarme?

Los Mizuhara y los Kinomiya accedieron, lo mejor era dejarlos en paz por un rato.


	12. XII

**:XII:**

Rei sentó a su hija en la cama, ella todavía gimoteaba y no parecía pronta a dejar de hacerlo. Se había percatado que Mao lo veía con molestia, pero no quería devolverle la mirada porque no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—¿Qué te dijo Gou? ¿se burló de ti? —preguntó con calma, quería respuestas, con suerte Lin diría que Gou la insultó o algo parecido, no lo creía posible pero le daría una justificación para hacer lo que acababa de hacer.

—No... —la niña respondió— él no se burló —su voz se entrecortaba por el llanto—, él no me dijo nada.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso entones? —preguntó Mao.

—Por que pensé que venía a burlarse.

Lin les contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y la mentira que les dijo a Makoto y Gou. Rei movió la cabeza en desaprobación, haciendo que la niña comenzara a llorar de nuevo. No podía creer que su hija tuviera que recurrir a mentiras para llamar la atención de sus amigos, él nunca tuvo que hacerlo.

—Entiendes que debes ofrecer una disculpa a Gou —la voz de Mao era firme—, deberás disculparte y explicarte. Tienes que hablar siempre con la verdad.

—¿Papá va a disculparse con el señor Hiwatari?

La pregunta de Ming-na fue inesperada para los dos adultos, se miraron sin saber qué responder. Mao tomó a Rei de la mano y lo sacó a la pequeña terraza donde habían estado la noche anterior.

—¿Cómo vas a resolver ese asunto con Kai?

—No sé, esperaba que Lin me diera una buena justificación.

Era claro que Mao no axeptaba las palabras de su esposo, ya podía esperarse algo como eso.

—Pues piénsalo bien, no nos engañemos, era algo que querías hacer desde hace mucho. Te irrita que Kai ponga primero su dinero antes que su hijo, y ahora que sabes que Gou desea una familia como la nuestra, estás más irritado.

—No me habías dicho, no sabía nada de eso.

La china cerró los ojos, ya recordaba que ésa había sido su conclusión y no la había compartido con su esposo, precisamente por que sabía que iba a pasar algo como eso. Rei no sólo se empeñaba en resolver los problemas de los demás, sino que ponía su familia por encima de todo. Aunque eso significara condenarlos a una inestable situación económica.

Rei torció la boca, el mero pensamiento lo hizo sentirse más enojado. Recordó el día que nació Lin, se dijo que no dejaría que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo que él, que tuvo que dejar su casa y su familia para buscar un sueño en el que nadie más creía. Él iba a apoyarlos en todo.

—Mamá, papá —Tian les llamó—, Makoto acaba a de venir a avisar que ya está la comida.

Rei miró el reloj, eran más de las dos de la tarde, no supo en qué momento se hizo tan tarde. Volteó a Mao que también estaba sorprendida, intercambiaron silencios y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le tallaba la cabeza.

—Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, piénsalo. Es Kai de quien estamos hablando.

Rei refunfuñó ante ese pensamiento, si Hiwatari no lo había golpeado delante de los niños, no significaba que no lo fuera a hacer estando a solas. El problema era que Mao tenía razón no sólo sobre eso, sino que había sido una frustración creciente ver el modo en que ninguno de los demás parecían entender qué era lo verdaderamente importante, Takao y sus problemas maritales, Max y su empeño en permanecer sin verdaderas responsabilidades y al final, Kai, y su necedad de seguir los pasos de su abuelo.

Los Kon bajaron a la cocina donde ya estaban todos, sólo Mariam y Makoto parecieron reaccionar con precaución al hecho de ver a Rei estando Kai ahí. Los demás seguían comiendo y hablando como si en verdad nada hubiera pasado. Los tres niños corrieron a ocupar su lugar, Mao y Rei los siguieron y se sentaron en silencio esperando enterarse de qué estaban hablando los otros.

Nadie dijo nada sobre el altercado de unos momentos atrás, sin decirlo abiertamente, los niños creían que los adultos estaban de acuerdo en no arruinar la comida de nadie, pero la verdad eran muchas las razones por las que ninguno de los mayores dijo una sola palabra.

La plática fluyó tranquilamente, Max, Mariam y Makoto hablaban del partido de soccer de la noche, Takao y Hiromi sobre clases de música a la que querían enviar a sus hijos, Kai les recomendaba un instituto e intercambiaba comentarios en ruso con Gou que a veces también intervenía con Makoto y los Mizuhara. Los niños Kon poco a poco se fueron integrando al tema del soccer, Mao opinaba de música y Rei de deportes.

Antes de que cualquiera terminara de comer, el teléfono de la casa sonó y Takao fue a contestar. Detestaba tener que levantarse y dejar la tranquilidad que le había sorprendido tanto encontrar en esa comida.

Hiromi siguió con la mirada a Takao, se le había ocurrido una forma de coordinar los horarios y llevar a Makoto y Hajime a las clases en el centro del que Kai les había hablado.

Sin embargo sus ideas salieron volando cuando vio el gesto de su amigo ensombrecerse y entendió quién estaba del otro lado de la línea. Le sorprendió sentir una desagradable sensación por dentro, no sólo por su amigo y lo que iba a pasar, sino por la persona en sí. ¿Acaso Kai y sus ocurrencias estaban surtiendo efecto?

Miró alrededor de la mesa para saber quién más estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, pero al parecer Rei había sido el único atento a otra cosa que no fuera la música o el soccer. Sin embargo, cuando atendió a los demás, se dio cuenta que los niños estaban escuchando atentamente a Kai, supo que estaba contando uno de los datos inútiles pero absolutamente interesantes de los que sabía muchos, y más de una vez habían servido para tranquilizar a los niños.

Comprendió que al menos Kai y Max sí se habían dado cuenta, pero preferían que los niños no lo notaran, principalmente Makoto que hacía constantes preguntas a Kai, evidentemente el niño no sabía que su madre finalmente había hecho la llamada prometida, pero el hecho de que Takao no lo llamara era señal para saber que no había buenas noticias del otro lado de la línea, quizá en esto Kai también tenía razón.

Takao había ido a la cocina para hablar más o menos en privado, una vez que escuchó lo que su esposa tenía que decirle. Cuando finalmente ella le hizo saber su inapelable decisión, Takao soltó una exhalación que resonó en la cocina haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

El dueño de la casa no tuvo más opción que salir de la cocina y extender el teléfono a su hijo, nunca le perdonaría si le negaba de nuevo la comunicación con su madre. A pesar de que hubiera preferido mil veces ahorrarle ese trago amargo.

Makoto se estremeció al escuchar la exclamación enojada de su padre, cuando lo vio sujetando el teléfono recordó que le había dicho que su madre hablaría esa tarde. Debía ser ella, y mientras tomaba el aparato con manos temblorosas, miró un momento a la cara de su papá, el rostro trataba inútilmente de ocultar la rabia, al menos ponía bajo control las lágrimas que ya se notaban en sus ojos.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó con voz insegura.

—Makoto, hola, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿por qué no estuviste ayer? —eran preguntas necias pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—Mi pequeño —la voz de Asahi se quebró y apenas contuvo el gemido—, tenía que dejar la ciudad por unos días.

Makoto pasó saliva con lentitud sin darse cuenta que ya estaba llorando.

—¿Cuándo vas a regresar? Ya alcancé la puntuación máxima, superé tu marca.

La risa de su madre fue discordante con los gemidos escapados de su garganta.

—Makoto, mi muchacho, tú sabías qué iba a pasar, aún antes de que tu padre o yo lo supiéramos, tú ya sabías.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Ésa es una decisión que tomamos tu papá y yo.

Makoto se sintió como la mañana del día anterior, cuando no quiso dejar la cama por saber quién no le esperaba en la sala. En ese momento prefirió haberse quedado en la mesa, para escuchar del Sr. Kai cómo se alimenta el Aye-aye de Madagascar, reír de las ocurrencias de Tian y Ming-na, ver el rostro horrorizado de Lin y su mamá al saber que comía larvas que sacaba de troncos, oír a Gou describiéndole cómo se sentía tener uno en el hombro. Ya sabía que su madre le diría que no iba a regresar, que le iba a negar una respuesta, pero aún así, quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—No —dijo recuperando un poco el control—, tú la tomaste, aún si él estaba de acuerdo. Tú lo hiciste.

Cerró los ojos y estalló en llanto, soltó el aparato y corrió a los brazos de su padre. Su bisabuelo le dijo que nunca iba a ser siempre un don agradable el poder presentir qué iba a pasar, por que aunque supieran leer las intenciones de las personas, casi nunca iban a poder cambiar sus acciones.

Takao no quería eso para su hijo pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, si no dejaba que lo escuchara directamente de Asahi, el chico podía llegar a creer que él había ocultado algo. Y sí, le había ocultado muchas cosas pero nunca una tan importante de como ésa.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras los dos Kinomiya se desahogaban, cada uno de los demás hacía lo que podía por hacerlos sentir mejor. Era la conclusión que casi nadie quería que llegara, las posibilidades de reformar el matrimonio Kinomiya habían terminado con esa llamada. Ahora sólo quedaba saber qué seguía.

—Iré con ella, le exigiré a Hiroki que me diga donde está, ellos ya deben saber —Takao exclamó decidido.

—¿Y crees que tus suegros van a decirte así nada más? —Mariam preguntó dubitativa.

—Ellos lo harán —Kinomiya asintió.

—¿Y luego qué?

Ante la pregunta de Kai cada uno se preguntó lo mismo, ¿qué decirle? Sabían que ya no le iba a suplicar que regresara, pero no podían imaginar qué debía discutirse en un momento así.

—Sí, lo supuse —Kai murmuró irónicamente—, iré contigo. Vamos.

Takao miró a su hijo a los ojos y asintió, Makoto le tomó una mano y le devolvió el mismo asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa triste. El mayor se acercó a Hiwatari y se preguntó cómo conseguía Kai ignorar la sensación de hinchazón en su rostro a causa del golpe de Rei, había sido sido en la sien y no se rasgó ni un poco de piel, al menos, si hubiera quedado con un ojo morado, la nariz rota o algo así, pobre Rei, o quizá no, era algo perturbador que Kai estuviera tan tranquilo.

Kai se acercó a su hijo sabiendo que no era necesario explicarle a dónde y a qué iba, así que sólo le prometió que después jugarían una sesión de videojuegos. Gou asintió, con eso le bastaba.

Cuando ya salían los dos, Rei y Max los alcanzaron, Max no tenía nada que decir, pero al parecer Rei sí.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? ¿vas a asegurarte que Makoto no vuelva a ver a su madre?

Kai frunció el ceño.

—Sólo voy a hacer lo que se supone venimos a hacer, apoyar a estos dos, no sacar más problemas y complicarles el día aciago —Kai siseó, a pesar del control en sus movimientos, era claro que no había olvidado el desencuentro—. Ahora, sé tan amable de mantener a mi hijo alejado de tus preocupaciones, sólo sabes la mitad del cuento así que no pretendas ser capaz de darle un final.

Rei torció la boca y no hizo nada por seguirlos, por respeto a la situación Kinomiya iba a quedarse tranquilo por un rato, cuando Kai regresara lo confrontaría de nuevo, aunque primero le ofrecería disculpas y trataría de justificar su estúpido arranque. Quizá Kai le devolvería el golpe, o tal vez no, ya había tenido muchas oportunidades.

Pero una cosa era cierta, habían ido a apoyar no a sacar viejos disgustos.

* * *

Si no coloco las traducciones es por que es lenguaje soez que es discorde con la clasificación, la pelea, sí tiene razón de ser, ya viene después. Saludos. Gracias.


	13. XIII

**:XIII:**

Takao estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Kai disminuyó la velocidad del vehículo sino hasta que un auto los rebasó. Finalmente parpadeó algunas veces y dirigió su mirada al otro.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai?

—¿Hasta dónde debo ayudarte? .

No necesitó que le explicaran, Takao sabía que Kai le estaba preguntando hasta donde quería que interviniera, que podía ir desde sentarse simplemente a contemplar hasta llegar lanzando órdenes y hacer prácticamente todo por él. Lo meditó un momento, sabía que si le decía que lo dejaba hacer lo que considerara necesario, antes del anochecer estarían los dos en casa con una resolución con Asahi, pero no se trataba de eso, Takao necesitaba hacerlo por su hijo.

—Voy a hacerlo todo.

—De acuerdo, no intervendré. —Takao asintió, eso significaba que iba a estar solo.

Sin embargo, Takao comprobó que Kai le iba a ayudar indirectamente porque al verlo llegar con él, ninguno de los padres de Asahi se negó a darle la dirección. Tuvo que admitir que a veces envidiaba lo intimidante que era su amigo. Así que con la dirección en mano, se dirigieron al hotel en una ciudad vecina, donde su aún esposa se hospedaba.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta Takao ya no se sentía ansioso, sólo un poco triste y otro tanto enojado. Llamó a la puerta y esperó pacientemente, no creía que Asahi fuera tan infantil como para negarse a abrir la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres, Takao?

—Tenemos que discutir qué sigue en esta relación.

—No sigue nada, ya no puedo Takao, ya no puedo, se lo dije a Makoto.

Él habló y ella le contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta, se dio cuenta de lo inútil que iban a ser las cosas así. Kai, fiel a su palabra, estaba recargado en la pared jugando con su teléfono. Eso le dio una idea, cuando las cosas que hacía no funcionaban a su modo, Takao se preguntaba qué harían los demás.

—Si no abres en este momento, levantaré una demanda por abandono de hogar, cuando iniciemos los trámites de divorcio, me encargaré de que no veas a Makoto.

Claro que eso no lo haría pero si no se mostraba decidido, su esposa no lo tomaria en serio. Sintió un orgullo extraño cuando vio la cara sorprendida de Kai y como era de esperarse, Asahi abrió la puerta.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella.

—No mentiría con algo así, lo sabes.

La mujer no tuvo más opción que dejarlos entrar, a pesar de su obvia molestia de ver a Kai ahí, éste ignoró el gesto hosco y se sentó en la cama sin decir nada. Los dos esposos ocuparon la pequeña sala, frente a frente se miraron en silencio. Takao se preguntó si todo era verdad, si Asahi no reiría diciéndole que todo era una broma.

Pero nunca vino la risa, su esposa estaba triste pero no parecía dispuesta a retractarse, así que él se reafirmó qué había ido a hacer ahí y comenzó.

—No hay porqué pelear por las cosas, sólo hay una realmente importante —le susurró—, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

Fue como si unas pinzas le hubieran prensado su garganta, pero siguió adelante, su hijo lo necesitaba.

—Yo… —Asahi dudaba, ¿por qué dudaba?

—Quiero la custodia de Makoto —Takao habló con seguridad, era algo con lo que se había debatido toda la mañana, pero hasta ese momento, al oírla dudar, supo que era lo que tenía que hacerse.

Asahi frunció el ceño y lo miró furiosa pero todo se evaporó en segundos.

—Creo que sería lo mejor.

Le dolió darse cuenta que no le sorprendiera, su esposa era devota a su hijo pero Takao siempre se dio cuenta que la maternidad nunca fue lo que ella esperaba.

No podía explicarlo, algo parecido sucedía con Kai, era como si no estuviera en su naturaleza el procrear, solo que Kai encontró cómo sobrellevarlo y Asahi simplenente no.

—Esto entonces significa que iniciaremos los trámites de divorcio.

—Sí, pero esperemos, vamos a esperar…

—¿Qué le vas a decir a Makoto cuando te vayas a vivir con Atsushi? —no pretendía hacerlo de ese modo pero eran muchos los motivos que lo obligaban a saber.

—No digas tonterías.

Lo que vino fue la parte más desagradable de esos dos dias, incluso peor que confirmarle a su hijo que su mamá ya no viviría con ellos.

Los dos gritaron y se insultaron, hubo reclamos, disculpas y un poco de llanto. Takao se dio cuenta que Kai fue fiel a su palabra, fue como ni siquiera estuviera ahí, Rei ya hubiera tratado de negociar.

Las aguas se calmaron y los dos se quedaron mirándose mientras respiraban profundamente. Takao recordó el noviazgo, la alegría del nacimiento de Makoto, lo bueno, lo malo, todo lo que había sido su matrimonio. Había sido bueno, era una pena que terminara así.

—Si es de común acuerdo —dijo finalmente después de hundirse en sus pensamientos—. El juez no tendrá motivos para negar la custodia compartida.

—No —Asahi dijo después de un rato y tardó todavía más en continuar—, quiero que tengas la custodia completa, solo te pido que me dejes verlo cuando él quiera hacerlo.

Takao quería preguntar el porqué pero entendió que iba a doler más todavía escucharlo. Asi que asintió y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué? —para su sorpresa, Kai habló desde el rincón donde estaba.

—Esto no te concierne Kai, pensé que te alegraría.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —su amigo siseó— sólo quiero saber porqué una madre acepta dejar a su hijo.

Takao permaneció expectante, la pregunta de Kai era triste y él mismo se la hizo pero no encontró respuesta, ni en ese momento ni cuando su papá se fue, estaba seguro que Kai tampoco la halló.

Kai y Asahi tuvieron una batalla de miradas que ella perdió, él sólo movió la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y volvió a su lugar.

—Lo mejor por el momento es que me mantenga lejos, iré con mi tía de Nagoya.

Las palabras de Asahi fueron lo último que se dijo, Takao salió de la habitación seguido por Kai, intercambió una mirada con su esposa, era su adiós.

Los dos subieron al auto, Kai al volante y Takao a su lado sumido en silencio. Arrancó y tomaron la autopista, era un trayecto largo y ya estaba oscuro.

—Lamentó haber intervenido —dijo Kai cuando se desviaron hacia su casa.

—Está bien —Takao lo tranquilizó—, la verdad es que pensé que hablarías antes —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—No, no estuvo bien —explicó Kai—, Asahi pudo haber dicho que sí pelearía la custodia de Makoto, todo sólo por demostrarme algo, pude haberte arruinado todo.

Takao comprendió, era cierto.

—Pero no lo hizo que es lo importante, ahora vamos a casa que me muero de hambre —finalizó con una sonrisa y guardaron silencio nuevamente, después volvió al tema incómodo que le causaba tanto escozor como curiosidad—. Mi papá se fue por que no soportó vivir en casa con el recuerdo de mamá… ¿tú?

—Él porque quería otra cosa, ella, por que él se fue —Kai respondió monótonamente.

Sólo entonces entendió porqué no debió discutir a Kai lo que dijo a Makoto. Takao sabía lo que se sentía ver a su papá irse, aunque luego regresó. Kai no tuvo esa suerte como tampoco la iba a tener su hijo. Kai sólo lo estaba preparando.

Kai y Takao intercambiaron una mirada y un largo silencio.

...

Ni Lin ni Gou se habían separado de Makoto desde que Asahi habló, los dos sabían que sus conflictos no tenían que afectar a su amigo. Pero no estaban particularmente apresurados por resolverlos.

Los tres estaban en el gran sillón de la sala, habían visto una película, Makoto estaba dormido en medio, Gou y Lin se distraían con sus teléfonos cuando Mao los llamó para que se sentaran a la mesa con ella. La niña lo hizo de inmediato, él dudó pero aun así lo hizo después de un rato.

—Chicos —Mao comenzó—, tenemos que resolver este malentendido, Lin, ¿que dijo tu papá?

La chiquilla movió la cabeza y jugueteó con su cabello hasta que su madre le llamó la atención.

—Lo siento Gou, no debí decir todo eso —Lin masculló malhumorada—, siento todo lo que dije —la última parte sonó mas sincera.

Mao asintió satisfecha y puso ambas manos en la mesa.

—Ésa sólo es la mitad del problema. Gou, ¿tú qué tienes que decir?

—Yo no tengo porqué disculparme con Lin, sra. Mao.

La respuesta del chico fue concreta, Mao notaba cada vez más lo parecido que era a Kai, era como hablar con otro adulto por la forma en que la veía.

—Eso es cierto, pero dime ¿tú qué le hubieras contestado a Lin después de lo que te dijo?

—Que se equivoca —la respuesta vino fácil.

—¿Por qué? —presionó Mao.

—Por que… —el adulto volvía a ser niño y uno muy inseguro— no es como ella cree.

—¿Y como es entonces? —Lin interrumpió— Seguramente es como en las fiestas, hacen fiestas y… y no tienen a nadie que les esté mandando a hacer su tarea ni regañando por que no ayudaron en el restaurante.

—¡Lin! —llegó Rei reprendiendo a su hija.

Rei estaba preocupado, Kai había sido terminante en sus palabras y a él no le quedaba de otra que respetarlas. Sin embargo al parecer ya era tarde cuando llegó, Gou aprovechó su llegada para salir corriendo dejando las cosas todavía peor.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Rei.

—Habla con ella, yo iré con él —dijo Mao al momento que se ponía de pie—, esto tiene que solucionarse.

Rei se contuvo de detenerla, Kai dijo que se mantuviera lejos de su hijo, eso significaba que su esposa sí podía acercarse y averiguar qué agobiaba al pequeño Hiwatari.

—¿Qué problema tienes con Gou?

—Ya le pedí disculpas —su hija hizo una mueca.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté, sabía que lo ibas a hacer, sólo quiero saber qué hizo que te molestaras con él.

—Él no hizo nada, quiero mucho a Gou pero me da coraje cuando habla de lo que tiene.

—¿Por qué?

Ante la pregunta de su papá, Lin se sintió en el lugar de Gou y tampoco sabía qué contestar, o bueno sí, sí sabía pero no quería hacerlo por lo que podía pasar si lo decía y por vergüenza consigo misma.

—Por que… —ella sabía cómo debía sentirse Gou.

—Lin, siempre te he dicho que hay que hablar con la verdad.

—¿No importa lo que sea esa verdad?

La tímida pregunta de Lin dejó pensando a Rei, si resultaba algo más serio que celos infantiles, sabía que el conflicto con Kai podía agravarse, eso sólo iba a empeorar el ambiente en la casa Kinomiya, y ellos no merecían pasársela peor.

—¿Lin?

—Me enoja que él tiene todo eso y yo no voy a poder tenerlo… con el restaurante y… y… —la garganta se le cerró, era la primera vez que encaraba a su padre, no sólo era confrontarlo sino era tocar el tema que la había agobiado desde que lo descubrió— ¿somos pobres papá?

La pregunta fue concreta, sincera y directa, justo como él siempre le había enseñado, en ningún momento pensó que sería él a quien le preguntara y sobre todo, que su hija le hiciera esa pregunta.

Padre e hija se quedaron en la mesa, ella lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, Rei sentía un punzante ardor en los suyos, los dos estaban mudos, el silencio era la respuesta que no querían. Para Rei significaba que su hija estaba al tanto de su verdadera situación y peor aún, que le importaba, mientras que para Lin que sí, sí eran pobres.


	14. XIV

**:XIV:**

La comprensión de que sí quería tener hijos fue más abrumadora que la molestia que sentía por la clase de papel que jugaba en el grupo de sus amigos, y la llegada de Kai y Takao a casa sólo sirvió para oscurecer más su humor. Max vio claramente la derrota escrita en las facciones de Takao, comprendió que no sólo Asahi no iba a regresar, sino que la negociación con ella no había sido ni un poco favorable, se preguntó qué pudo haber pasado para que incluso Kai se viera un poco perturbado. Optó por dejar sus propios cuestionamientos para más tarde cuando hablara con Mariam.

Hiromi fue la primera en salir a su encuentro, su reacción fue la misma que a él se le ocurrió: abrazar a Takao. El rubio y la castaña supieron que Takao se contenía las lágrimas y la rabia a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Ambos sabían que quería mantenerse compuesto para su hijo, pero todo estaba siendo demasiado.

Kai pasó al lado de Hiromi y Takao, se detuvo un momento junto a Max y negó con la cabeza.

—No sólo no regresa, no quiere quedarse con Makoto.

La sorpresa se adueñó de las facciones de Max, eso iba mucho más allá de lo que esperaba, a diferencia de su amigo, a él si le agradaba Asahi, pero nunca esperó que fuera la clase de persona que hiciera esas cosas. Realmente no conocía a nadie que hubiera hecho eso, salvo por la familia de Kai, y eso le hizo preguntarse qué estaba sintiendo el otro. Claro que no le iba a preguntar pero recibió su respuesta cuando lo primero que Kai hizo fue buscar a su hijo.

Hiromi se dio cuenta que Kai y Max los habían dejado solos, ella no dudó en seguir abrazando a Takao. Si estuviera bien, el necio Kinomiya hubiera dicho que no era necesario, pero en ese momento la abrazaba también con fuerza, ella sabía que él no lloraba, y si no lo hacía era para no dar señales a su hijo de cómo se sentía. Aún faltaba cómo se lo iba a decir al pequeño, que ciertamente ya estaba bastante afectado por saber que su mamá no iba a regresar, ¿cómo decirle que tampoco quería que se quedara con ella?

Los pinchazos de dolor eran muy fuertes, lo peor era que sabía que Takao los sentía aún más. Ella dejó que él decidiera cuándo era suficiente, lo cual, ella calculó, pasó después de unos cinco minutos.

Takao bajó la mirada e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, no podía llegar a su hijo con los ojos llorosos, aunque no pudiera controlar lo triste de su rostro al menos los ojos podían decirle que no importaba si su madre los dejaba solos, sería suficientes con ellos dos.

Kai se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de la sala viendo a los Kon, Makoto y Gou que jugaban _Monopoly_, el juego que más detestaba; no entendía qué le hallaban de divertido al asunto empresarial, en la vida real era un infierno.

Permaneció ahí en silencio, los niños reían encantados de cómo iba desarrollándose el juego, Ming-na y Rei eran un equipo, Tian y su madre otro, Gou, Makoto y Lin jugaban solos, sonrió de lado al ver que su hijo tenía una buena cantidad de propiedades y un fajo de billetes.

—¡Kai! —el llamado de Max interrumpió el juego.

Todos giraron a la entrada, Max llegó y se detuvo al lado de Kai. La mirada de Gou a Mao no pasó desapercibida a Kai, del mismo modo en que ésta tomó la mano de Rei, y Lin miraba a Makoto. Kai se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio, Mariam entró cargando a Hajime y pronto todos vieron ingresar a Hiromi y al final a Takao.

Makoto se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió a su padre, no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar nuevamente que su mamá no iba a volver pero supo de inmediato que su papá necesitaba un poco de confort. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al tablero donde estaban jugando, nadie dijo nada, Gou se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, Lin también se acercó a Max y Mariam llevándolos a su propio espacio, al final todos miraron a Kai, el pequeño Hiwatari no dijo nada, sabía del disgusto de su padre por ese juego, pero guardó esperanzas de que accediera a jugar al menos en esa ocasión. Dando un largo suspiro, Kai caminó hasta su hijo y se inclinó detrás de él.

—No, no, vamos a empezar de nuevo y no los vamos a dejar juntos —Max exclamó viendo a los dos Hiwatari—, Gou ya nos está dando una paliza. Gou, juegas con Takao y Hiromi, Lin vienes con nosotros, ustedes chicos —dijo al ver a Tian y Ming-na—, juegan con sus papás, Makoto, tú juegas con Kai —hizo una pausa y vio a todos— ¿les parece bien? —para su satisfacción nadie protestó, limpiaron el tablero y comenzaron de nuevo.

El reloj del pasillo marcó las once de la noche, el sonido pasó desapercibido entre las risas y quejas del grupo. El espacio de juego estaba repleto de figuras, cada equipo contaba con su conjunto de billetes y tarjetas, unos más que otros. El primero salió quince minutos después de las once, Mao y Tian, luego les siguió Rei y Ming-na. Los tres niños mayores siguieron dando batalla, casi al final, cuando pasaba ya de la media noche, decidieron que era hora de buscar el ganador absoluto.

Colocaron sus propiedades y dinero frente a ellos, los adultos contaron los montos y luego las propiedades en cuanto a su valor, el equipo de Lin quedó en tercer lugar, Gou y Makoto parecían estar empatados, puesto que la diferencia entre su dinero y el costo de sus propiedades casi idéntico.

—¿Cómo solucionamos esto? —Max preguntó cruzado de brazos, que la diferencia fueran unos cuantos yenes no parecía ser motivo justo para dar un ganador.

Makoto dio una mirada a Kai y éste se encogió de hombros, el chico Kinomiya sonrió con amplitud.

—Podemos contar la inversión en casas y hoteles.

Gou levantó la cara ante la derrota y movió la cabeza cuando Takao le ofreció disculpas por no haberse animado a comprar más casas u hoteles.

—Fue un gran juego, pero creo que es hora de dormir, ¡casi son la una! —Rei exclamó después de consultar su reloj.

Cada familia se puso de pie y se dispuso a seguir el consejo de Rei. Hiromi fue la primera en desaparecer por que su hijo se había quedado dormido casi dos horas atrás, luego fueron los Mizuhara, los Hiwatari iban detrás de ellos y al pasar al lado de Rei, Gou aceleró el paso haciendo que Kai le diera una mirada de sospecha a Rei, Mao se adelantó con sus tres hijos y llamó a Makoto, dejando que su esposo pudiera hablar con Takao.

—¿Algo resultó bien?

—Nada iba a salir bien, sólo quería que me lo dijera de frente —Takao se escuchaba devastado—, además me aclaró que no quiere la custodia de Makoto, ¿cómo se lo digo? —preguntó angustiado.

—Lo lamento Takao, no sé qué pueda hacer por tí, si necesitas algo, dímelo.

—Gracias Rei —Takao respondió agradecido—, pero has hecho todo lo que has podido, y ya ves, nada funcionó. Lamento decirte que estabas equivocado, no basta con querer estar juntos.

Rei bajó la mirada avergonzado, la plática con Lin había sido un duro recordatorio, que tener a su familia feliz no lo era todo, el mundo más allá de eso estaba repleto de problemas contra los que él no podía. Y aunque no lo afectaran directamente, desear que tampoco dañaran a sus amigos, era una súplica casi siempre inútil.

—Lo siento Takao, sólo quería ayudar.

—Como todos —Takao sonrió sinceramente—, te lo agradezco, pero Asahi estaba decidida a que todo terminara así. Ahora voy a ser un padre soltero, como Hiromi.

Los dos rieron con aflicción, era gracioso y deprimente a la vez. Rei puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una apretón, recordándole que estaba ahí para cualquier otra cosa que necesitara. Takao asintió bajando la cabeza, pensó una y mil veces cómo hacerlo, qué decirle, cómo explicarle y cómo consolarlo.

Los dos subieron a la parte superior de la casa, Rei se dirigió a la derecha y Takao hizo lo propio a la izquierda, al pasar delante de la puerta donde dormían los Hiwatari, el dueño de la casa recordó la plática con Kai en su camino de regreso. Lo primero que se dijo fue que sería una tontería y que Kai le cerraría la puerta en la cara en cuanto se lo pidiera, pero después se dijo que si lo que había dicho era en serio, el papá de Gou no iba a negarse, era algo cruel tal vez, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por su hijo, Kai era la única persona que podía ayudarlo realmente.

Makoto esperaba en silencio en su habitación, ya sabía que su mamá no iba a regresar pero estaba seguro que había algo más que su papá se negaba a decirle, no debía ser algo bueno. El pobre chico se preguntaba qué podía ser peor. Estaba sentado en la cama de sus padres y veía las cosas de su mamá que faltaban, contuvo un sollozo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Confundido, acudió a abrir y se encontró con Kai y su padre, un tanto preocupado, se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

—Hay algo que tu padre quiere que hable contigo, pero no lo haré hasta que él te lo diga primero, si estás de acuerdo, hablaremos, pero sólo hasta que él te lo diga.

—¡Oye! —su papá exclamó— dijimos que...

—Es mi condición —Kai murmuró determinante—, díselo y hablaré con él.

Su papá cerró los ojos y se inclinó delante de él, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y suspiró.

—¿Mamá no quiere verme? —el chico preguntó con vacilación.

—¡No, no! —Takao exclamó desesperado, no quería decirlo de ese modo a pesar de que era como se interpretaba— veras, tu mamá dijo que cuando firmáramos los papeles, la custodia... ella...

—Cuando hay un divorcio, hay que determinar quién será el que cuide a los hijos, quién tendrá su custodia, a veces son los dos, otras sólo uno —Kai intervino, no quería que eso se tornara emocional antes de tiempo, no sabría qué hacer con Makoto si estallaba en llanto.

—¿Mamá no quiere mi custodia?

—Pero dice que quiere verte cuando tú quieras —Takao explicó repitiendo las palabras de Asahi—, yo tendré tu custodia pero puedes ver a mamá cuando quieras.

—¿Y si no quiero verla?

La pregunta de su hijo lo dejó helado, era sincera y no había atisbo de duda, Takao estaba por hablar pero Kai lo detuvo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos del enojo?

Makoto bajó la mirada y asintió.

—Perfecto, entonces ven. Hablaré con él, Takao.

Takao se sentó en la cama, se quedó un largo mirando la puerta, su hijo y su amigo habían salido de la habitación para hablar de algo de lo que él no sabía realmente.

.

Sus tres hijos ya dormían tranquilamente, los dos esposos no, Mao y Rei estaban en la pequeña terraza. Ambos discutían lo sucedido en el día y sus respectivas pláticas con Lin y Gou.

—Lo único que el pobre chico quiere es una familia, está tan celoso de Lin como ella lo está de él, y tenías razón, Kai tiene la culpa de todo eso —Mao masculló.

Rei se mordió un labio, era claro, el añejo desprecio de su esposa por Hiwatari estaba influenciando en su percepción de las cosas. Sí, no dudaba que el hijo de Kai quería tener a alguien más, pero si algo había aprendido en todos esos años, era que las cosas no eran así de simples en torno a un Hiwatari, el abuelo siempre se lo había dicho "estamos los que podemos ser normales y los que no".

—No lo sé Mao, pero hay otra cosa que quiero que sepas —comenzó Rei—, Lin está al tanto de nuestra situación financiera y está angustiada, tú sabes lo mucho que me he esforzado por que no se note, pero no sé cómo lo supo, y sobre todo, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le asusta.

—Rei... —exhaló Mao y tomó sus manos, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Los dos habían pasado los últimos siete meses esforzándose por sacar a flote su negocio, sacrificando cosas pero nunca una que significara una alerta para su familia, pero a ese paso, estaban a poco de tener que decidir si conservaban su casa o el restaurante.

Ambos vieron en la cara del otro que quizá era el momento de preguntarse si valía realmente la pena seguir manteniendo a sus hijos en esa burbuja de felicidad donde no importaba el dinero, corriendo el riesgo de que estallara y los pequeños creyeran que todo lo que sus padres les habían dicho era mentira, que el dinero sí era importante para ser felices. O forzarse a seguir con su meta de permanecer juntos a pesar de todo, aún si con eso perdían su único patrimonio y la seguridad de la familia.


	15. XV

**:XV:**

"No hay nada peor que enfrentarte a una página en blanco", le dijo una vez un escritor, "sabes qué quieres decir pero no cómo, es como hablarle a tu hijo de sexo"  
Kai se había reído con la comparación, en aquellos tiempos estaba tan seguro de que tendría hijos como lo estaba de ganar el Nobel de la Paz, pero ahora que estaba con Makoto, comprendió, no era su hijo ni hablaría de sexo, pero de pronto la seguridad que sintió cuando aceptó la petición de Takao se había esfumado.

Makoto lo veía con esos expresivos ojos que su hijo no tenía por que no había de quién heredarlos, pero ese chico le transmitía en esa mirada desconsolada tantas emociones que le recordaron a lo que sintió cuando su padre se fue, lo cual se suponía era lo que le iba a dar fuerza para hablar con él.

Estaban en la parte trasera de la casa, Makoto lanzaba piedritas a la poza de agua y Kai se esforzaba en buscar cómo abordar el tema. El chico no se veía indispuesto a hablar con él pero el mayor se sentía como si estuviera delante de un muro muy alto. Pensó nuevamente en las palabras del escritor y luego recordó un consejo que Yuriy le dio una tarde de copas en la que hablaron de los hijos de cada uno y lo tontos que se sentían en ocasiones al hablar con ellos. .

"Sólo piensa en cómo hubieras querido que te lo dijeran a ti"

—No importa lo que te digan —comenzó—, los adultos somos unos tontos la mayor parte del tiempo, muchas veces hacemos las cosas sin pensar y esperamos que funcionen por arte de magia, eso de que con la madurez te vuelves sabio, es una estupidez.

Makoto lo miró con duda.

—Los padres somos un buen ejemplo —continuó Kai—, sobre todo los que hacemos algo que no nos hace sentir bien pero creemos que es lo mejor para los hijos, lo peor es cuando no les preguntamos.

Se sintió bien cuando Makoto sonrió.

—Sé que mamá cree que lo hace para que esté bien, pero no me gusta.

—A nadie le gusta que lo dejen atrás —se animó a poner una mano en el hombro del chico.

—Y aún así lo hacen.

—Antes que madre o padre, somos personas, con sueños, ambiciones o simples deseos. No es importante ni necesario que entiendas las razones de ella, lo harás después, sólo hay una cosa que es importante.

Makoto bajó de nuevo la mirada y tomó la mano de Kai que le sujetaba el hombro, cerró los ojos y respondió.

—¿Qué lo acepte?

Kai estaba fascinado con ese chico, a veces no entendía cómo era que su padre era Takao.

—Sí, eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Tú lo aceptaste cuando tu papá se fue?

La pregunta ya no se sentía como una estocada a su sensibilidad endurecida, ese terapeuta había hecho maravillas. No necesitó preguntar cómo era que sabía, seguramente el idiota de Takao le contó una parte y el chico dedujo la otra.

—No —dijo tranquilamente—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de mi enojo?

Makoto asintió y entendió, si lo que su padre le había dicho era verdad, el sr. Kai sabía cómo se sentía y supo que estaba tratando de ahorrarle todo lo que él pasó. Había mucho que quería saber.

Kai dejó que Makoto le hiciera toda clase de preguntas y expresara todo lo que quisiera, supuso que era una forma de desahogo para comprender su situación; era algo que él no pudo hacer en su momento y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora por el chico, sabía lo necesario que era. Quizá en ese momento no significara mucho para Makoto, pero en unos años podría hacer una diferencia.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente entraron a la casa, Makoto se sentía mucho mejor, jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera el sr. Hiwatari quien le proporcionara la tranquilidad. Entró brincando las piedras que formaban el camino en el patio, Kai caminaba detrás de él.

—¿Te importaría dormir con Gou? Tu papá, Rei, Max y yo necesitamos un momento —Kai preguntó cuando subían las escaleras.

—¿Van a salir? Es noche, puede ser peligroso —Makoto respondió—, papá tiene botellas detrás de la enciclopedia, cree que no sé —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Kai sonrió, lo que hubiera dado por que Takao fuera así cuando lo conoció, tantas cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

—Gracias, entonces aprovecharemos eso —llegaron a la puerta de los Kinomiya, Makoto abrió y Kai se asomó—. Te veo abajo en quince minutos, Takao —cerró la puerta y fue con su hijo.

Como se había imaginado, Gou lo esperaba despierto, se sentó a su lado y le contó lo que había hablado con Makoto.

—¿Puede Makoto dormir contigo? —preguntó Kai— quiero hablar con su papá y los otros, es importante.

Gou arqueó una ceja, se suponía que sus vacaciones eran para pasarlas con su padre pero en esos dos días habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos. Su primera respuesta fue un 'no', sabía que si se negaba su papá no insistiría, pero entonces recordó lo ocupado que había estado hablando por teléfono y conectó los puntos.

—Está bien.

Kai siempre había estado admirado de lo comprensivo que era su hijo, lo que Makoto tenía de perceptivo y Lin de optimista, Gou lo tenía de tolerante, sabía que no faltaba quien lo veía como alguien sumiso, pero si algo tenían en exceso los Hiwatari, era el sentido común, y su hijo sabía cuando valía la pena discutir y cuándo era mejor sólo asentir.

—Gracias.

Kai abrió la puerta cuando Makoto llamó.

—Es posible que Lin venga en un momento, lo haga o no, quiero que se duerman pronto.

Makoto asintió igual que Gou, después el sr. Kai cerró la puerta y fue a acostarse con su amigo.

—Tu papá es extraño —dijo Kinomiya—, pero me cae muy bien.

Gou sólo pudo sonreír.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —el chico no dijo nada al darse cuenta de que el otro había llorado.

—Mejor, mucho mejor —Makoto se envolvió con las mantas—. ¿Sabes? No me imaginaba que termináramos jugando _Monopoly_, y que yo ganara, creí que esta noche sería muy triste después de que mamá llamó —admitió algo avergonzado.

—Sí, yo tampoco, pero me gustó jugar, ¡además sólo ganaste por que hiciste equipo con mi papá!

—¡Casi me ganas! —Kinomiya exclamó señalándolo— fue genial que todos quisieran jugar. Voy a extrañar estos días, cuando todos se vayan sólo seremos papá y yo.

—Tienes a Max, a la sra. Hiromi y Mariam, Daichi te visita seguido, no estarás solo.

—Tú también puedes venir si quieres —Makoto finalizó, tenía la leve esperanza de una afirmación.

—Puede ser, si les digo a mamá o papá, tal vez dejen que el chofer para que me traiga.

Makoto asintió, esas frases le hacían recordar lo distintos que eran sus mundos, a veces entendía por qué Lin se sentía como se sentía. Pero ahora había algo que tenían en común.

—¿Cómo se siente vivir sin tu mamá?

Gou miró con atención a Makoto. Ahí iban de nuevo.

—No es que no viva con mamá... —hizo una pausa— bueno sí, pero si la llamo ella va a verme... si está en Japón. Bueno, si quiero y ambos pueden, podemos pasar un fin de semana juntos. Sé que es difícil de entender.

—Sí, no entiendo bien, vives en la escuela pero ¿si quieres estar con ellos, puedes?

—Sí, si se puede —Gou nunca se sentía cómodo hablando de eso.

—¿Chicos? —se escuchó la voz de Lin—, ¿puedo pasar?

Makoto encendió la luz.

—¡Claro, Lin!

—Papá me dijo que estaba bien si quería venir a dormir con ustedes, y —la niña sonrió— aquí estoy. ¿De qué hablaban?

—De qué te pareció el juego de hace rato —se apresuró a decir Gou—, fue divertido, ¿no crees?

Lin corrió hacia la cama, se lanzó en un brinco y cayó justo en medio de sus dos amigos. Se quedó riendo a carcajadas ahí, después tomó una almohada y la lanzó a Makoto, éste se quedó un momento perplejo pero tomó otra y la lanzó de regreso, Gou se unió y tuvieron una batalla de almohadas que duró casi quince minutos. Al final, agotados de reír y golpearse con las almohadas, se recostaron nuevamente.

—Me aburrió un poco, esto me gusta más —Lin había quedado a la izquierda de Makoto y se giró hacia éste—, ¿cómo estás?

El hijo de Takao agradeció nuevamente en silencio los fantásticos amigos que tenía.

—Bien, le decía a Gou que me siento mucho mejor de lo que creía.

No le dijo que había hablado con el papá de Gou, esa plática quería quedársela para él.

—¿Y ustedes? —Makoto preguntó a sus dos amigos—, ¿ya se contentaron?

—Le pedí disculpas a Gou, él me dijo que estaba bien y que él no tenía que disculparse conmigo, y pues sí, él no me hizo nada.

—No sé por qué la sra. Mao dijo que yo también me disculpara.

—¿Por qué le dices 'sra. Mao' a mi mamá, si Makoto la llama tía Mao?

—Por que no es mi tía. Tampoco llaman 'tío Kai' a mi papá.

—Por que es tu papá.

—¿Y eso qué?

Lin levantó los brazos como si la pregunta fuera necia, lo era un poco.

—Ya basta —Makoto intervino—, no quiero que vengan a pelear, olvídense ya de eso, mejor vamos a jugar 'verdad o reto'.

Los otros dos lo miraron con curiosidad, siendo niños en pronto trance a la adolescencia, la sensación de peligro que esa clase de juegos les daba, era muy atrayente.

—¿Cómo?

Makoto sonrió.

.

Los cuatro amigos estaban sentados en el comedor de la cocina, había cuatro vasos delante de cada uno y una botella en el centro. Intercambiaban miradas de distintos tipos. Takao estaba confundido por la ocurrencia de Kai de hablar a esa hora de la madrugada, Rei aún se sentía agobiado de la plática que había tenido con Mao, pero estaba ansioso por arreglar de una vez los problemas con Hiwatari, Max tenía sueño pero se preguntaba si sería un buen momento para pedir consejo, y finalmente, Kai, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionarían ante su anuncio.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Kai?

—Mañana iré temprano a una reunión, dependiendo de como se lleven a cabo las cosas, es muy probable que deba irme —Kai explicó—, y si tengo que hacerlo, ya que se resolvió lo que vinimos a resolver, creo que podemos terminar con lo demás.

Todos lo miraron y se miraron después entre sí.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Takao.

—Ahora resulta que soy el más perceptivo de todos, no me vengas con eso Takao. ¿De qué hablo, Rei?

Rei meneó la cabeza.

—De nuestro problema

—Sí, además de otras cosas —Kai admitió incómodo, después dio un trago a su vaso—. Tus problemas económicos, lo que sea que te esté pasando Max...

—La relación con tu hijo —arremetió Rei.

Takao dio un trago y rodeó el contorno de su vaso con su dedo, iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	16. XVI

**:XVI:**

El juego no resultó tan emocionante como habían pensado, no había verdaderos secretos entre Gou y Makoto por que hablaban casi diario, Lin tuvo que admitir que tampoco los tenía y los retos que podían realizar en esa habitación, rayaban en lo absurdo. Así que al cabo de quince minutos, los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que había sido una decisión muy aburrida. Se recostaron en el piso mirando el techo, preguntándose qué iban a hacer, ya que ninguno tenía sueño.

En el piso de abajo, los cuatro adultos alrededor de la botella habían tenido un descubrimiento similar, no había sido buena idea reunirse cuando era claro que ninguno tenía verdaderas intenciones de buscar soluciones a sus propios problemas. Nadie había hablado en casi diez minutos, sólo intercambiaban miradas y sorbían de sus vasos.

—Tengo una idea —Makoto se puso de pie de pronto—, vamos a ir donde están los retos emocionantes.

Lin y Gou se miraron entre sí, inseguros y curiosos por igual.

—¿Cómo?

Kinomiya sonrió ante la pregunta de Lin.

—Nuestros padres están abajo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer con eso, ¿qué dicen?

La implicación era clara, los retos serían en el piso de abajo donde los adultos estaban reunidos y ellos, los chicos, se suponía que no debían estar.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Lin se puso de pie y copió la sonrisa traviesa de Makoto—, ¡a mi no me descubrirán!

Gou, por su parte, sólo siguió a los otros dos cuando salieron de la habitación en silencio. Era emocionante, había que admitirlo, pero se preguntó qué iba a pasar si eran descubiertos o peor aún, ¿qué iban a hacer si escuchaban algo que se suponía no debían escuchar?

En la parte de abajo, Kai comprendió que, siendo su idea, iba a tener que ser el primero en hablar. A ese paso, llegaría la hora de irse sin haber arreglado nada, decidió cuál podía ser una buena forma de hacerlo.

Tomó la botella con menos líquido y llenó los cuatro vasos hasta que quedó vacía, después la puso en el centro de la mesa y la hizo girar ante la mirada confundida de los otros. Cuando la boca de la botella quedó delante de Max, éste lo miró inseguro.

—¿Qué se supone que hago ahora? —preguntó.

—Tienes que decirnos cuál es tu problema —respondió Takao al haber entendido.

Max abrió bastante los ojos, no era justo, la reunión la hizo Kai, el problema lo tenían él y Rei. Sí, Max tenía otros conflictos pero no tenían nada que ver con ninguno de los otros. De hecho, todo se reducía a una sola cosa, que todos daban por hecho, pero los eventos de los últimos días le habían hecho repensar.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Entonces toma la botella y gírala de nuevo, te volverá a tocar tarde o temprano, y vas a tener que hablar —explicó Kai—. Ya ayudamos a Takao, puede ser momento de que nos ayudemos los otros.

—¿Admites que necesitas ayuda, Kai? —el tono de Rei era un poco sarcástico.

—Sí, todos aquí la necesitamos aunque no queremos admitirlo.

Ignorando la forma en que Rei veía a Kai, Max tomó con cautela la botella y la miró por un momento, si acaso le volvía a tocar, no lo iban a dejar volver a pasar, tenía que pensar cómo iba a explicar la nueva etapa en su eterno conflicto.

En la parte superior de las escaleras, Lin, Makoto y Gou también decidían quién iba a ir primero. Después de un sencillo juego de elección de números, Lin fue elegida la primera, los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, planeando qué pedirle a la niña.

Makoto comenzó a decir algo con movimientos de manos y gestos que Lin no entendió, detestaba que él y Gou tuvieran ese nivel de comunicación, ella sólo podía hacerlo con Ming-na, todo por que no tenía una tonta computadora con la cual comunicarse con sus dos amigos. Cuando Gou asintió, Makoto le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Vas a traer el tarro de mermelada que papá guarda en la alacena de abajo a un lado del refrigerador, en la esquina, cerca de la puerta.

La niña pasó saliva, después asintió decidida y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con sigilo. El silencio no iba a ser problema, el peligro estaba en que alguien fuera a entrar a la cocina cuando ella estaba ahí. Pero tenía los mismos reflejos felinos de sus papás, todo tenía que ser pan comido. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y dobló a la izquierda para llegar a la cocina evadiendo la sala donde estaban los adultos.

Kai vio con desgano que la boca de la botella lo apuntaba, ya tenía su discurso preparado pero no signifcaba que quisiera explicarse. Pero al mal paso, darle prisa.

—Sé que Mao habló con Gou, y no sé que le habrá dicho él, pero seguramente ahora tienen la idea de que lo que él quiere es una familia como la tuya, ¿no? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Rei, cuando éste asintió, Kai sonrió ante el desconcierto de los otros.

—¿Qué tiene eso de divertido, Kai? —preguntó Max.

—Nada, pero no es eso lo que Gou quiere, sino un hermano.

La confesión tomó a los otros por sorpresa, sí, Mao le había contado a Rei y éste a Takao y Max, pero no esperaban que Kai ya lo supiera.

—¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo? —cuestionó Rei con cierta molestia.

—No es algo que no sepa, ya lo he hablado con él, sabe que no puede ser.

Ahora fue turno de Max para sobresaltarse pero Takao puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo tranquilizó.

—¿Por qué no?

Kai movió la cabeza, como en aquellos viejos tiempos donde estaba por explicar algo que seguramente no iban a entender, pero no podía culparlos, siempre se habían movido en círculos muy distintos.

—Aunque suene extraño, el motivo es Gou —hizo una pausa al sentir un atisbo de duda, no era fácil hablar de eso—. A pesar de haber sido un bastardo, mi abuelo siempre vio por la estabilidad de la familia, su padre tuvo dos hermanos y digamos que vio de cerca lo que es la pelea por el control del dinero. Después de ciertas... _diferencias familiares_, supo que todo iba a ser mejor si sólo había un heredero.

—O sea que todo se reduce a egoísmo y más dinero, ¿no? —espetó Rei— Vaya novedad.

—No del todo —Kai se sorprendió de mantener el control ante la acusación—, es cuestión de dar paz y estabilidad a la única herencia que le hable de familia como lo hará el dojo a Makoto o tu casa de China a Lin y sus hermanos.

—No puedes comparar el dojo del abuelo de Takao y la casa que me dejaron mis padres con tu empresa.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Kai—, ¿qué más tenemos los Hiwatari que pueda compararse con eso? No es sólo darle una seguridad financiera, es dejarle algo donde pueda ver reflejado el legado de sus antepasados.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Takao, era la primera vez que oía a Kai expresarse de ese modo, siempre le había quedado claro que no le importaban mucho los lazos familiares y aunque era obvio que adoraba a su hijo, en ese momento comenzó a entender qué clase de esfuerzo implicaba darle una identidad familiar a Gou.

—Si fueran dos hijos, uno tendría que heredar todo o habría que dividirlo entre los dos. Hitoshi y yo siempre peleamos por muchas cosas —reflexionó Takao—, pero jamás nos haríamos daño. Somos hermanos.

—Cuando hablas de dinero, a veces esas cosas no importan —dijo Kai con melancolía—. No digo que mi hijo será capaz de algo, pero sólo le estoy asegurando tranquilidad.

—Y negándole la compañía de un hermano.

—_Diermo_ Rei —Kai siseó—, así fue como se decidió, además Lena se negó rotundamente, nunca olvidó que en el contrato se condicionaba sólo un hijo.

Lin había encontrado con facilidad el frasco, pero cuando puso atención a la plática de los adultos se había detenido a escuchar todo por curiosidad. Sin saberlo, había sentido el mismo enojo que su papá, pero ahora empezaba a comprender como lo hizo Takao. Sabía que no era ingenua ni tonta como unos niños de su escuela le decían, pero no podía comprender del todo por qué de muchas cosas. Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, salió de la cocina sin querer escuchar más.

Subió las escaleras con lentitud, definitivamente la vida de Gou no era como imaginaba, de pronto se sentía afortunada.

—Pensamos que te habían descubierto —exclamó Gou—, ¿lo tienes?

Lin los miró en silencio, pensó en decirles todo lo que habían escuchado pero decidió que no. Levantó el tarro y se forzó a sonreír.

—¡Lo tengo!

Los dos chicos la felicitaron y festejaron en voz baja. Llevaron a cabo el juego de los números y ahora fue el turno de Gou. Lin y Makoto discutieron qué podría ser un buen reto, después de un momento decidieron enviarlo por una de las flores que crecían en la jardinera del patio frontal.

Eso le pareció excesivo a Gou pero no protestó, les demostraría que podía hacerlo sin problema. Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, cuando llegó al último escalón se detuvo a decidir cuál sería la mejor ruta. Después de analizarlo un poco, tuvo que optar por la más larga por que si abría la puerta de enfrente, era muy probable que lo descubrieran. Así que se dirigió a la puerta trasera que estaba en la cocina, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando Max entró a la cocina.

Max no podía creer su suerte, era la segunda vez que le tocaba y decidió ponerse de pie para buscar hielo. Era una excusa ridícula para darse tiempo pero cualquier minuto que tuviera para ordenar sus ideas era bienvenido.

—De acuerdo Max —Takao exclamó—, Kai la girará de nuevo.

Takao esperaba que fuera el turno de Rei, la situación había quedado bastante tensa después de que Kai habló, pero para su sorpresa la boca de la botella le apuntó.

—No es justo.

—¿Y tienes algo qué decir? —preguntó Rei mirándolo comprensivamente—, si no quieres seguir hablando de lo que ha pasado.

—No tendría caso, sólo es una cosa que no me ha dejado en paz —murmuró Takao—, no puedo dejar de pensar que le fallé a Makoto —cuando levantó la mirada se topó con los gestos desconcertados de los demás.

—No fuiste tú quien provocó esto —explicó Kai.

—No, pero tampoco lo pude impedir —Takao se apresuró a dar un trago—, cuando nació me prometí que él sí tendría una familia normal, ¡y miren cómo terminó todo!

—¿Una familia normal? —Max no pudo evitar preguntar y miró alrededor —Nadie de nosotros tuvo eso.

—Pero supongo que al menos alguna vez pensamos lo bueno que hubiera sido si lo hubiéramos tenido, ¿no?, o al menos yo sí lo hice y me dije que él sí la tendría. Y no pude hacerlo.

Max bajó la mirada, de todos los presentes él era quien al cabo de los años sí pudo tener una familia como en los comerciales, su papá y su mamá que se querían mucho y él, que creció como el niño feliz que tuvo todo, hasta que llegó el momento de hacer su propia familia y entonces ahí le faltó algo: la decisión de tener hijos.

—Sí, ¿pero qué importa si el único que lo consiguió fue Rei? —expresó Kai sin mucha emoción—, al final somos seres funcionales, ¿no?

—Sí pero...

—Hablas como si fueras un anciano y Asahi la única chica —interrumpió Max—, siempre podemos cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

El rubio tomó la botella y la giró lentamente con su mano hasta que ésta apuntó a sí mismo, sonrió cuando sintió las miradas sorprendidas de los demás.

—Siempre es buen momento para cambiar de opinión.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Rei—, ¿ahora sí quieres tener un hijo? Max, ya no son tan jóvenes.

Max negó con la cabeza, Rei siempre le reprochó su decisión, Kai lo apoyaba, al igual que Takao, pero sólo éste lo había animado a repensar la decisión de no tener hijos. Kai solía decir que unos estaban hechos para ser padres y otros no, pero eso sólo lo sabían hasta que tenían uno entre sus brazos, que incluso entonces a veces no se podía estar seguro. Max nunca había querido arriesgarse. Desde que se casó lo intentaron durante medio año, cuando nada pasó, fueron posponiéndolo año tras año.

Hasta el día anterior cuando habló con Mariam y ambos llegaron a una conclusión emocionante y aterradora por igual: querían uno.

—No tienen veinte años, pero no son ancianos —Takao rió.

—Vamos a adoptar.

La sorpresa era evidente por el silencio que siguió, Max no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, apenas la tarde de ese día lo habían decidido.

—No queremos un niño pequeño que no vamos a poder cuidar, uno mayor que tal vez sea amigo con Lin y los otros.

La cara de horror de Rei le hizo imaginar qué estaba pensando 'no estás hablando de un perro', Takao asintió con seguridad, era fácil de ver el orgullo en su cara, Kai sólo se veía confundido. Quizá sí había algo de inmadurez en la decisión, no animarse a tener un chico con todo lo que implicaba, ¿pero quién podía culparlo de querer brincarse unas cuantas etapas? Estaba comprometido y Mariam con él.

Hubo un largo silencio y Gou estuvo a punto de asomarse para saber la razón, pero decidió apresurarse a traer esa flor. Lo hizo con rapidez, cuando regresó a la cocina dio un pequeño vistazo a su papá y sus amigos, Takao hacía bromas a Max y los demás reían. Eso le gustó, imaginó cómo sería cuando Lin, Makoto y él también se reunieran a discutir sus problemas y terminaran con risas.

Subió y fue a mostrarles la planta, lo recibieron con la misma alegría con que recibieron a Lin. Como la niña, Gou decidió no decir nada de lo que había escuchado.

Rei miró la botella con una mueca, podía sentir la presión en la mirada de los demás, urgiéndolo a hablar. Lo que no iba a ser fácil, verbalizar el problema era hacerlo más tangible. No necesitaba más de eso, pero si no decía nada, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que Kai fuera capaz de hacer, él sabía, de algún modo sabía y no iba a dejarlo en paz, eso quedaba claro.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que les diga Kai?, ¿qué mi negocio está en riesgo?

—No es algo tan simple —sonrió Hiwatari—, tú y yo sabemos que no lo es.

Rei se puso de pie, sería poco decir que estaba furioso, sin duda era una venganza por el golpe recibido pero no era justo, él le dio un golpe sí, pero no expuso su terrible situación delante de los demás.

Takao se puso en alerta, con la tensión que Rei mostraba, podía ocurrírsele tratar de golpear de nuevo al otro, era tan extraño en el chino.

—Rei, tranquilízate, no puede ser tan malo —Max trató de sonreír pero la mirada que el otro le dio bastó para decirle lo contrario.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Kai—, ¿crees que no sé que ese golpe fue más por la tensión bajo la que estás, que por que creyeras que hice algo a Lin?

—¿Qué está pasando Rei? —Takao ya estaba preocupado.

Rei se dejó caer en la silla, bajó la mirada y cerró un puño, la imagen devastada de su hija al ser confirmados sus temores se llevó todas sus fuerzas, ¿qué importaban si lo sabían los demás? Eso no iba a destruir a ser el fnal de todo.

—Si quiero salvar el negocio debo vender mi casa, si quiero mantener mi casa, debo cerrar mi negocio.

Tan simple y tan complicado, apenas la semana pasada había hablado con dos agentes bancarios para darle un ultimátum, ni siquiera Mao sabía hasta donde estaban en riesgo.

Makoto había sido enviado a la misión más complicada: tomar el perro de tres patas que estaba sobre la televisión. Sin poder protestar por que era su casa y él la conocía mejor, el chico hizo su camino hasta la parte baja, ahí se escurrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor donde estaban todos reunidos, se detuvo ahí, debía cruzar para llegar a la sala.

Como los otros dos, se detuvo cuando la plática le pareció interesante, pero él no se distrajo tanto como los otros por que cuando Rei se puso de pie, él aprovechó para cruzar sabiendo que toda la atención estaba en el papá de Lin. Cuando iba de regreso, tuvo que esperar de nuevo, los ánimos se habían aplacado.

—¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? —preguntó Max preocupado.

—Al parecer no, ya no soy candidato a otro préstamo, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿no, Kai?, ¿cómo?

—Lin me preguntó hace dos días qué necesitaba para que un banco les prestara dinero —Hiwatari no dejó de verlo—, no es un tema que una niña de ocho años tenga en la cabeza a menos que le preocupe… a menos que quiera uno. Después sólo tuve que hacer un par de llamadas.

Rei se preguntó cuándo había pasado eso, era perturbador pensar que su hija había tenido más confianza en Kai que en él, ¿y por qué lo hizo?

—¿Te pidió dinero?

—No directamente, pero es una chica lista —sonrió Kai—, no le decías nada y ella ya sabía todo. Eso es lo que te tiene así, ¿no?

Rei tuvo que asentir, se reclinó por completo en la silla y movió la cabeza.

—¿Tampoco querías que supiéramos? —preguntó Takao casi indignado—, ¿cómo puedes decir todo lo que nos dijiste y no estabas dispuesto a decirnos lo que te pasaba?

El reclamo de Takao era justo y sólo le hizo pensar en lo hipócrita que debía parecer, criticando a todos y él mismo siendo un desastre, quería que pensaran, como su familia, que bastaba con querer a esa familia, que todos los problemas podían superarse estando unidos. Que la falta de temple de Takao, la necedad de Kai y la inmadurez de Max eran cosas que él no tenía, era claro que no.

—Lo siento —murmuró Rei dando un trago a su vaso—, es sólo que no quería que vieran que estaba equivocado.

—Yo creo que no —dijo Kai—, una familia unida quizá sí puede con casi todo, pero cuando no, para eso tiene gente alrededor para ayudarles con lo que no pueden.

Hubo un largo silencio, las palabras de Kai sorprendieron a todos, mas que nada por que fuera él quien las dijera, después de todo eran ciertas. Cada uno dio un trago a su vaso y permaneció pensativo, reflexionando en torno a su propia situación y cómo había podido, o podría, ayudar a los demás. Poco o mucho, era algo que ellos y nadie más habían hecho.

Makoto se quedó estático al pie de las escaleras, el silencio que había presenciado después de las palabras del sr. Kai le había hecho sentir ganas de llorar, no de la misma clase de lágrimas cuando su mamá le llamó sino de alegría, una extraña clase de alegría que no había sentido en los últimos días. Abrazó al perro cojo y trepó cada una de las escaleras con lentitud, forzando esa sensación feliz muy adentro, si los otros dos lo veían así iban a preguntar y estaba seguro que a Lin no le iba a gustar que contara su situación.

Sin saberlo, como Gou y Lin, había escuchado algo que era importante para uno de ellos y por esa misma amistad, habían decidido guardar el secreto, optando por esperar la oportunidad de ayudar, eso era mejor que decir esas verdades de frente, hiriendo más que ayudando.

Cuando les enseñó el perro, los otros dos niños abrieron bastante los ojos, definitivamente no esperaban que pudiera hacerlo. Después de su momento de mutismo lo felicitaron. El perro, el frasco y la flor fueron puestos en el piso, los tres niños los miraron un momento y luego se vieron entre sí.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Gou dubitativo.

—No, creo que ya tengo sueño —se apresuró a decir Lin.

—Sí, creo que fue un empate, ¿no? —Makoto miró a los otros dos.

—Definitivo, fue divertido, pero ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.

Ante la decisión de Gou, los tres niños tomaron cada una de las cosas que llevaron del piso inferior y fueron a la habitación, se metieron a la cama y trataron de dormir sin volver a decirse algo. Fingieron quedarse dormidos casi de inmediato, pero pensaban, cada uno pensaba detenidamente en lo que escuchó , pero los tres pensaban en lo mismo, que iban a hacer lo que pudieran para que esos problemas no fueran tan malo.

En la parte de abajo, los cuatro adultos pasaban por un momento similar. Sólo que aquí, no fingían dormir: Kai revisaba su teléfono, Max desmoronaba una galleta, Takao reunía las botellas y Rei terminaba la bebida de su vaso, y cada uno pensaba en lo que habían dicho, en la comprensión de que no era un único problema el que los había llevado ahí y que, peor aún, no habían resuelto realmente nada, pero en ese momento no importaba. Se habían dado cuenta que no importaba, si Asahi ya no vivía con Makoto y Takao, si Max y Mariam no iban a tener un bebé que fuera suyo, si Gou y Kai vivían en sitios separadas y si Rei estaba por perder su patrimonio y Lin lo sabía, no importaba por que cuando llegara el momento en que esos problemas fueran casi insalvables, bastaría con una llamada para que alguien fuera para estar con ellos, y de un modo o de otro, harían lo posible por solucionarlo.

Cuando cada uno se fue a dormir, después de que Kai reparó en que su cama estaba ocupada por los niños y no le quedó de otra que dormir en el sillón, hicieron algo similar que esos tres chicos, se recostaron y cerraron los ojos, pasaron casi todo el resto de la madrugada cavilando en lo que habían concluido, cada uno se sintió un tonto por pensarlo, pues no era un descubrimiento, sólo un recordatorio.

Para bien y para mal, iban a estar ahí.


	17. VXII

**:XVII:**

Mariam se cansó de llamar a Max para que despertara, la decisión que habían tomado el día anterior aún la tenía nerviosa y quería que se repitieran cuál era el plan, pero su esposo no dio ninguna señal de lucidez y, cansada y hambrienta, bajó al piso de abajo para desayunar algo. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con los Kon, también comenzando el día, al menos tres y medio de ellos, Ming-na, Tian, Mao y su hijo aún no nacido.

—Buenos días, Mariam, ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Buenos dias —saludó con una sonrisa—, salvo por mi esposo holgazán, muy bien ¿y tú?

—Padeciendo también por un esposo negligente.

Las dos soltaron una risita al pensar cómo se cobrarían ésa, Mariam ayudó a Mao a bajar las escaleras. Mientras lo hacía observó la dificultad con la que se movía por su pronunciado embarazo, controlándose de no hacer ningún gesto, se dijo que no había equivocado nada, quería alguien con quien jugar, a quien vestir y cuidar, pero no sufrir por él nueve meses y luego pasar casi cuatro años apenas durmiendo por esa personita.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mao confundida.

—Nada, nada, sólo me preguntaba si realmente te falta un mes completo.

—¿Sí, verdad? —Mao sonrió al ver que no era la única que se lo preguntaba, puso sus manos alrededor de su vientre y movió la cabeza—, a menos que vayan a ser gemelos, creo que este bollito se está pasando de cocimiento.

—¿Vamos a tener más de un hermano, mamá? —Ming-na preguntó.

—¡No! —Mao exclamó con fuerza, quizá demasiada por la cara que puso su hija.

—No pequeña, no van a tener gemelos, tu mamá sólo lo decía por que ese bebé va a ser muy grande.

Ming-na asintió y se adelantó a la cocina, Mao dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Mariam, ésta asintió y la acompañó a la cocina donde sus otros dos hijos ya debían estar sentados a la mesa esperando por comida. La compadeció por un momento, era claro que adoraba a su familia pero hasta a esas súper mamás debía llegar a hartarles tener que estar atendiendo constantemente a una bandada de niños. Ella no podría con eso.

Al llegar, ambas se sorprendieron al ver que Hiromi ya estaba atendiendo a su hijo, las saludó entusiasta y les preguntó qué querían para desayunar, las dos se ofrecieron a ayudarle pero acordaron que sólo Mariam la apoyaría, era claro que Mao ya no estaba para estar cocinando a pesar de lo mucho que se negaba a demostrarlo.

Hiromi estaba encantada de tener compañía y después de decidir qué cocinarían las dos comenzaron a trabajar, dieron a los dos niños mayores un poco de jamón para picar mientras Mao batía huevo. La plática no tardó en comenzar, había risas y gritos cuando hablaron de las travesuras de Ming-na y Tian, Mao no se detuvo, había sentido que sus hijos más pequeños habían tenido muy poca atención de los demás por concentrarse en Makoto y los mayores.

Cuando Ming-na rió tan fuerte que casi se ahoga, Hiromi recordó que Kai aún dormía en la sala y antes de que pudiera pedirle que guardara silencio, Kai apareció en la cocina haciendo exactamente lo que quería de la niña. Todos los presentes se callaron al verlo entrar.

—Buenos días —saludó con un tono cansado, había que admitir que se veía fatal, sin duda no había dormido mucho en ese sitio.

—Buenos días, Kai —ella fue la única en contestar.

Se sirvió leche en un vaso, tomó una fruta y salió, el silencio todavía siguió nos minutos hasta que Hiromi animó a los niños a seguir, poco a poco el ruido reinició y con ello la plática. Los niños desayunaron y salieron al patio a jugar, ellas pudieron sentarse tranquilamente a hablar de la plática que los otros cuatro habían tenido la noche anterior o al menos de lo que sabían, ninguno había sido muy informativo esa madrugada.

Hiromi se sintió hecha a un lado por los otros cuatro, ¿sólo por que era la chica del equipo no la invitaron a beber?, ¿o era por que sus problemas no eran tan importantes?, ¿qué sabían ellos de eso?

Se disculpó un momento y salió de la cocina, los niños jugaban en el patio y Kai estaba en la sala, si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad no iba a encontrar una mejor.

—¿Es cierto que te vas?

—No es seguro, si no resuelvo mi problema, así será. ¿Por qué?

—Ya no me entero de nada, ¿por qué no me llamaron anoche?

Kai movió la cabeza, había dormido muy poco, iba tarde para la reunión y ahora Hiromi y sus inseguridades.

—Max y Mariam quieren adoptar, Rei está por perder su restaurante, Takao siente que le falló a Makoto y Gou quiere un hermano que no puedo darle —dijo aprisa tratando de arreglar su cabello en el espejo—. Eso fue de lo que hablamos, no pensé que quisieras estar ahí, si quieres más detalles pregúntale a Takao, anímate a resolver también tu problema.

Hiromi sólo se sonrojo y no dijo nada más, lo vio dejar la casa y regresó a la cocina. Mao y Mariam seguían hablando, al parecer ya habían tocado el tema de la adopción y la cuestión económica, se sentó a escuchar pacientemente, aconsejó a cada una con lo que podía, entonces la miraron esperando que ella también expresara sus conflictos.

—Ya saben, soy madre soltera pero eso es algo que ya superé. No tengo realmente ninguna otra preocupación que el futuro de mi hijo.

—¿De verdad? —Mao preguntó—, yo creo que debe haber algo más. Te has visto muy preocupada por el bienestar de Makoto y Takao.

—¿Y quién no?, ¿no es por eso que estamos todos aquí?

—Bueno sí —dijo Mariam—, pero seamos sinceras, ¿no te gustaría intentar las cosas nuevamente con Takao? Es obvio.

La castaña vio lo inútil que era fingir, al parecer había resultado un tanto obvia y no era mentira. Así que sólo se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su taza de café, no importaba, sería una necedad decírselo en ese momento o tratar de hacer algo, era el peor momento posible. Aunque Kai le había insistido que no perdiera mucho tiempo.

Las tres chicas platicaron otro largo rato hasta que los primogénitos aparecieron y pidieron de desayunar, después de servirles cada una se fue a atender sus pendientes. Max y Rei fueron los siguientes en despertar pasado el medio día, Takao fue el último. Después de un intercambio de palabras en grupo, decidieron que valdría la pena hacer una gran comida en el patio trasero, si Kai iba a irse sería la última oportunidad que tendrían para convivir una vez que todos los problemas se habían ventilado.

A cada uno fue dada una tarea, Hiromi y Rei se encargaron de decidir el menú, Takao, Makoto, Gou y Lin fueron encargados traer todo lo necesario del supermercado, Ming-na, Tian y Hajime la limpieza del jardín y ayudar a colocar lo necesario en las mesas que Max y Mariam pusieron. Cuando Takao y los otros niños regresaron, a todos se les dio una tarea para completar la comida. Kai dijo que llegaría después de las tres, así que le pidieron llevar la bebida.

Finalmente, a las tres con treinta de la tarde, las cinco familias reunidas en la residencia Kinomiya se sentaron a comer. No era ninguna fiesta pero se sentía como si estuvieran celebrando algo, ninguno estaba seguro de qué era y no trataron de determinarlo. Había muchas cosas aún qué lamentarse, pero otras más por las cuales alegrarse.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que no hubiera mesa de niños y de adultos, además que se sentarían como quisieran. La comida fue servida, hubo plática y risas, cuando los niños terminaron se levantaron y los adultos se quedaron solos. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Como si no se acordaran de los problemas de los que habían hablado la noche anterior, se habló de cosas irrelevantes como deportes o películas, la plática siguió así hasta que el teléfono de Kai sonó y éste tuvo que contestar, después de colgar suspiró cansado.

—Como temí, debo irme, este asunto no puede solucionarse aquí —se puso de pie y se quedó un momento ahí—. Lamento haber sido yo quien acabara con la reunión.

Kai llamó a su hijo y comenzó a explicarle que sí tendrían que irse, la decepción no pasó por alto para el mayor, claro que Gou no quería irse, quería quedarse más tiempo con sus amigos pero supuso que no había más opción. Los dos Hiwatari voltearon cuando se dieron cuenta que Lin, Mao y Rei se acercaban.

—¡Oye, Gou! —Lin exclamó y lo tomó por el brazo—, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros mientras tu papá se va de viaje?

—¿Qué dices Kai? —intervino Rei—, deja que Gou se quede con nosotros.

Gou sonrió emocionado ante la idea, eso sería genial y volteó a su papá con una gran sonrisa esperando que otorgara su permiso, se dio cuenta que la idea también lo había sorprendido y notó un gesto que no era alegre por el suyo, por un momento temió que no fuera dejarlo.

—Claro —se tardó un poco en responder y a pesar de esforzarse, Kai sabía que no se oía tan entusiasmado pero con suerte engañaría a los demás—, si Gou está de acuerdo, puede ir. Ya sé lo que pretendes Rei —miró a su amigo directo a los ojos—, y te lo agradezco.

Los dos niños se alejaron corriendo entre risas a contarle a Makoto; Mao y Rei se quedaron un momento todavía.

—No es su familia pero creo que le sentará bien —Rei sonrió.

—Respecto al otro asunto, en cuanto arregle mi problema enviaré a alguien para hacer un estudio y saber cuánto es lo que necesitas. Supongo que en menos de dos semanas tendrás el dinero.

—No es necesario Kai —Mao se apresuró a decir—, no queremos ninguna limosna, si Rei no te lo pidió...

—Él no me lo pidió y no es un regalo —explicó Kai—, tu hija preguntó por un préstamo no por una caridad, es tan necia como su madre y tan consciente como su padre, deben estar orgullosos. Ella me prometió que se aseguraría que lo ocuparas bien, incluso me dijo que me daba permiso de golpearte si lo desaprovechabas —rió al ver gesto de los dos—. Debo hacer unos últimos arreglos, regreso en media hora.

Los dos Kon regresaron a la mesa no sin antes dar un vistazo a su primogénita y sus dos amigos, esa nueva generación era increíble.

—Así que —Hiromi dijo cuando se sentaron—, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Takao? Digo, que Kai se vaya no quiere decir que nos vamos a ir ya, pero después de que lo hagamos, ¿qué van a hacer?

—Iremos a visitar a Daichi, me llamó y me hizo toneladas de preguntas de lo que había pasado, está furioso con Asahi y ya lo conocen, pero no puede venir, creo que un viaje es lo mejor, le explicaré todo y unos días en la playa lejos de todo esto nos sentarán bien. ¿Quieres venir, Max? Por que sé que tú no vas a poder Rei, no confías en dejarle tanto tiempo a Lai en tu negocio y ahora menos que nunca, ¿no?

Mao soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sí, mi hermano es poco confiable para manejar el negocio por mucho tiempo. Invita a sus amigos a comer y no les cobra.

—Iré y me haré cargo con una gran preocupación menos, Kai nos hará un préstamo, fui un poco necio al no haber hecho eso desde el principio.

—Un mucho diría yo —agregó Mao.

—Ah, sí bueno —Rei se rascó la cabeza—, ahora sólo hay que trabajar mucho.

—¿Entonces qué dices Max?, ¿vas con nosotros?

—No puedo Takao —Max tomó la mano de su esposa—, estamos por ir a ver ese otro asunto del que les hablamos.

—¿Pero no dicen que eso tarda muchos meses? —preguntó Hiromi.

—Sí pero ya comenzamos el trámite hace casi cinco años, no lo seguimos por que teníamos dudas, pero dijeron que teníamos todo para que nos otorgaran la adopción.

—¿Y ahora lo tienen ya bien decidido?

—¡Claro que sí, Rei! —exclamó Mariam— a algunas le sienta la maternidad, como a ti Mao, a mi en definitiva no. Además, si podemos hacer feliz a un niño, creo que nadie puede culparnos por eso, ¿no?

Lin, Makoto y Gou estaban sentados en un rincón del jardín, como los adultos, platicaban ahora que sabían que la reunión estaba por terminar.

—¿Te vas a la playa a ver a Daichi? —preguntó Lin emocionada —, ¿crees que tu papá quiera llevarme?

—Si le pregunto, tal vez pero...

—Pero no, deja que pasen este momento solos, es lo que el papá de Makoto quiere.

Lin hizo una mueca ante la aclaración de Gou.

—No importa, nos vas a traer recuerdos y le dices a Daichi que venga a visitarnos, hace mucho que no lo vemos. ¡Ya sé! —exclamó la niña levantando una mano— La siguiente vez que nos veamos que sea donde vive Daichi, es la playa y a todos nos gusta.

Makoto y Gou voltearon a verse.

—No creo que sea posible, las vacaciones están por terminarse.

—Pero va a haber más vacaciones —insistió Lin.

—Bueno sí, pero no mañana, ahora —Makoto bajó la mirada—, quiero estar con mi papá, cuando ustedes se vayan va a ser distinto. A papá le va a pesar que no esté mamá.

—¿Y a ti no?

Makoto volteó con la pregunta de Gou, miró alrededor y buscó dentro de él, preguntándose si de verdad no le iba a pesar tanto como estaba seguro iba a ser para su papá. Su bisabuelo le dijo que cuidara de su él, que esa habilidad que tenía tenía que usarla para cuidar de su papá que era tan terco e irreflexivo.

—No, no tanto —sonrió y volteó a donde estaban los adultos, su papá reía a carcajadas de algo que Max había dicho, cuando estuvieran solos tal vez volvería a sufrir, pero él no—, tu papá me ayudó mucho Gou. Ahora yo tengo que ayudar al mío, y la mejor forma es no dejarlo solo.

Gou contempló la forma en que su amigo veía a la mesa, el modo en que se expresaba, después miró a Lin. Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta y lo abrazó.

—No importa, nos vamos a divertir sin él, ¿verdad, Gou?

La niña no podía creer que esa reunión fuera a terminarse, no habían sido mas que tres días pero había aprendido tanto de sus amigos y de todos que parecía que hubiera sido un mes. Estaba mucho más tranquila por que sabía que el problema de dinero en casa tenía una solución, definitivamente nunca serían millonarios como el papá de Gou, incluso tal vez iban a seguir siendo pobres pero no se quedarían sin casa. Y lo más importante, había aprendido a valorar a su familia del modo en que —estaba segura— su papá quería, la familia feliz no podía con todos los problemas pero no eran tan grandes si estaban unidos. Cosa de la que no podía jactarse Gou, y ahora Makoto.

—¿Te vas con ella? —Makoto preguntó con recelo.

—Ah... —Gou murmuró comenzando a dudar, recordó el gesto de su padre—no, no puedo. Lin, tengo que ir con mi papá.

La niña se puso de pie de un brinco al escuchar eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Gracias pero no puedo irme con ustedes, voy a ir con mi papá —la voz del chico era insegura pero poco a poco fue sonando más decidida—. Sé que no es tan bueno como sus papás pero hace lo mejor que puede, sé que quiere que vaya con él pero no me lo dirá, no importa lo mucho que lo quiera, no lo dirá, él... —de pronto recordó lo que su madre le dijo una vez—, mi papá no es normal —concluyó con una sonrisa.

Gou sabía que era una forma torpe de explicarlo pero no halló otro modo. Al escuchar lo decidido que estaba Makoto de pasar esos días con su papá para compensarle la falta de su mamá, el chico comprendió que tenía que hacer algo parecido. Tenía que devolver el enorme esfuerzo que significaba para él darle tanto tiempo sin interrupción, varios de sus compañeros eran afortunados si podían pasar un fin de semana con sus padres.

—Pero habías dicho que iríamos —Lin insistió, había escuchado la plática de los adultos, sabía que su amigo quería una familia como la suya, un hermano que no iba a poder tener. Era poco, pero quería que esos días con su familia fuera un consuelo para él.

—Lo siento, no puedo, tal vez después.

Lin no estaba convencida pero no insistió. Hicieron el asunto a un lado y comenzaron a jugar fingiendo que cada uno era un personaje del videojuego de Gou había llevado e iban de aventuras a una tierra lejana, pronto los más pequeños se unieron a ellos.

Kai llegó poco después de las seis, convivió todavía un momento con los otros pero cuando comenzaba a oscurecer se incorporó, se acercó a Takao y puso mano sobre su hombro dándole un apretón, después recorrió con la mirada a todos y asintió. Era hora de irse y no necesitaba una emotiva despedida, ya volverían a verse. Aunque lo que sí hizo fue buscar a su hijo, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Gou sonrió un poco y levantó una mano, lo mismo hizo con Lin y Makoto.

—Llámame cuando hayan llegado para que vayan a recogerlo —dijo Kai a Rei antes de irse sin darle tiempo a éste de preguntar de qué hablaba.

Gou se incorporó de inmediato, volteó a sus dos amigos y ambos asintieron, sonrió y corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban los adultos.

—Voy con mi papá, espero me dejes ir algún otro día con ustedes —dijo a Rei y como su padre, miró a cada uno—. Muchas gracias por todo.

Rei estaba por ponerse de pie pero Lin llegó aprisa y lo detuvo, negó moviendo la cabeza, entonces ella le mostró las llaves que sostenía.

—El sr. Kai dice que podemos llevarnos su auto.

Rei ya no hizo nada por seguir a Gou, movió la cabeza convencido de que no entendería jamás cómo funcionaba un cerebro Hiwatari, estaba agradecido por el gesto de su amigo pero decepcionado por la decisión de Gou, aunque sin duda, las puertas de su casa estarían abiertas para el día que el chico quisiera ir con ellos.

Ninguno vio cómo la cara de sorpresa de Kai cambió por una sonrisa al escuchar que Gou iba con él. Esperó que fuera por sus cosas y juntos dejaron la casa Kinomiya.

La reunión terminó hasta entrada la noche, los más pequeños se fueron a dormir, Lin y Makoto recibieron el permiso para jugar con la consola de videojuegos un rato y los adultos se encargaron de limpiar todo en el patio y la cocina, toda la labor se hizo acompañar de charla y risas, sin que nadie lo dijera, parecieron entender que al día siguiente todos habrían de regresar a sus casas y quizá por eso mismo nadie lo mencionó, tenían la sensación de que aunque pasara poco tiempo para su siguiente reunión, cuando volvieran a verse, sería como encontrarse con personas distintas.

Los dos chicos tampoco hablaron de esa sensación de partida que tenían, se enfrascaron en sus batallas y aventuras virtuales. Reían de momentos cuando esperaban que Gou ayudara con el combate, estaban felices de que hubiera dejado el juego. Al final, ambos se quedaron dormidos en la sala.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar los seis adultos se quedaron de pie en la cocina, intercambiaron miradas y silencios, no hubo ninguna palabra relevante, ningún gesto pero cuando salieron, había quedado claro, la reunión había terminado.

Rei tomó a Lin del piso y subió con Mao a la habitación, una vez que la dejó con sus hermanos y ayudó a su esposa a subir a la cama, salió un momento a la pequeña terraza pero no vio hacia afuera sino hacia adentro. Contempló su familia y asintió satisfecho, tal vez no todas las cosas estaban saliendo como las había planeado, pero tenía una familia y estaban unidos. En eso no había fallado. Ahora sólo le quedaba cambiar ciertas cosas de su persona, aprovechar esa oportunidad que el dinero le daba y ser menos idealista, la verdad no cambiaría con solo desearlo, él tenía que esforzarse.

Mariam fue la primera en quedarse dormida, Max todavía permaneció despierto un rato. Puso una mano sobre su frente y suspiró, no envidiaba en nada a las familias de sus amigos, cada una era como ellos y él pronto tendría la propia, haría a un lado las muchas inseguridades que aún poseía y abrazaría esa nueva etapa de su vida. Como su esposa, él no quería estar cambiando pañales y calentando biberones, un niño o niña de la edad de Makoto y los otros estaría bien. Sabía que madurez no era decidirse o no a adoptar un niño, sino seguir haciéndose cargo de él a pesar de que las cosas no fueran como creyera u olvidarse por completo de los hijos y continuar con la vida, esa madurez que buscaba era tomar decisiones y seguir con ellas y sus consecuencias, ya no había espacio para negarse a hacer las cosas sólo por temor a lo que fuera a pasar.

En las escaleras, Takao y Hiromi hablaban, cada uno cargaba a su vástago, hablaban del viaje a casa de Daichi, ella no había cometido la locura de ofrecerse a acompañarlo pero Takao no le hubiera dicho que no si ella lo hacía. Cuando Hajime amenazó con despertar, Hiromi se despidió. Takao no se movió, la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a la habitación, cuando se quedó a solas en el pasillo abrazó con más fuerza a Makoto. Había perdido y había encontrado algo, estaría sin su esposa pero tendría una renovada fortaleza de sacar adelante a su hijo y hacerlo feliz, de él mismo ser feliz a pesar de la falta de ella. Ese viaje iba a ser bueno, estaba casi seguro que él lo necesitaba más que Makoto, por que sabía que la plática con Kai le había servido a Makoto para superar todo eso, agradeció mentalmente a su amigo, ahora faltaba que él encontrara su propia paz.

En el avión, Kai despertó un momento y contempló a su hijo. El haber interrumpido sus vacaciones había sido una buena idea, estaba seguro que Takao y Makoto no fueron los únicos beneficiados, daba por hecho que Rei finalmente lo dejaría en paz, a pesar de cuanta razón tenía, pero no importaba, parecían haberse quedado conformes. La idea del hermano imposible que provocaría una división familiar era lógica y algo que se esperaba de los Hiwatari. La otra razón sólo se la quedaría él, si Gou vivía lejos de él era para que tuviera la estabilidad que él no tuvo, para que tuviera un lugar qué asociar con casa y hogar, sabía que era un sacrificio de parte de todos, pero era mil veces mejor que condenar a su hijo a una vida como la que él tuvo.

Cada uno fue quedándose dormido en sus respectivos espacios. No era un final feliz donde las familias se abrazaban y se alegraban de haber superado el trago amargo, tampoco uno triste por que nada pudo salir bien. Como en todo, hubo separaciones, se perdió una pareja, una necia forma de ver la vida, el temor a lo nuevo, la inseguridad de hurgar en el pasado, entre otras cosas más; se reencontraron amigos y familia, formas de entender la realidad y vivirla y una conclusión que todos se llevaban: que una familia unida, sin importar cómo fuera ésta, nunca iba a poder contra todos los problemas, pero para eso estaban los amigos, si no para resolverlos, para encontrar formas de confrontarlos.

* * *

El final y en espera del epílogo. Tengo ya una fecha para terminar esta historia, lamento la extensión pero no pude acabarla con sólo capítulos muy cortos.  
Gracias.


	18. XVIII

**:XVIII:**

**Epílogo**

_Cuatro años después_

Son casi las cuatro de la tarde en un pueblito costero de Japón, es un sábado de periodo vacacional, a lo largo del boulevar principal que da de frente al mar hay toda clase de negocios repletos de turistas que acuden a ese pueblo a pasar su fin de semana. De todos ellos proviene música y risas, el sonido de los comensales ingiriendo alimentos y bebidas con las puertas abiertas para nuevos clientes, pero sólo en uno las puertas están cerradas y aún así los sonidos de una buena comida se escapan por sus ventanas.

El dueño del local observa con satisfacción que sus amigos la están pasando bien, los once niños se divierten en la alberca y los adultos comparten un trago en las mesas que no están muy lejos de ahí para no perder de vista a los chicos en su diversión. Al menos él lo dice por su par de diablos, ahora entiende cómo se sentía su madre cuando él tuvo esa edad, pero ella sólo lidió con uno, él tiene que hacerlo con dos.

—¡Tranquilo, Daichi! —escucha a su amigo Takao— Tus hijos son mitad peces, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡Claro que sí, Takao! —Yumiko ríe—, pero mi querido esposo no teme que se ahoguen, si no que se les ocurra una locura para hacerse los chistosos.

—Si hubieras visto lo que hicieron la semana pasada —Daichi murmura.

—No pudo haber sido peor que lo que hicieron Ming-na y Tian, ¿creerías que cambiaron la sal por la pimienta y revolvieron las especias? Cuando el pobre Lai comenzó a cocinar, no se dio cuenta hasta que probó la comida del día —explica Rei moviendo la cabeza.

—Sí, ese par es de lo peor, pero también hay que reconocer que Lai es un tonto por no haber revisado, no es la primera vez que lo hacen —Mao sonríe.

—Oh vamos —Takao se une a la conversación—, cuando lleguen a cierta edad se les van a olvidar las travesuras, Makoto tiene doce y hace mucho que no he tenido que regañarlo, cuando llegan a esta edad, se olvidan de esas cosas infantiles.

—¿Estás seguro, Takao? —Max exclama—, íbamos en preparatoria cuando se te ocurrió lanzar el gato en la oficina del director y estabas por entrar a la Universidad cuando pintaste los carros de los jugadores de waterpolo.

Todos ríen con la intervención del rubio, Mariam le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tú lo hiciste con él.

—No Takao —dice Kai—, dejar de hacer esa clase de cosas no sucede por la edad, sino por la madurez.

Después de un breve silencio todos estallan en risas nuevamente, Takao se sonroja y Daichi casi se ahoga por tanto reír. Poco a poco las risas van disminuyendo, se quedan con sonrisas en los rostros y recuerdos en la cabeza.

—¿Quién quiere otra ronda? —Hiromi levanta su vaso y espera que los demás la imiten, al verlos asentir entra a la cocina y prepara otra jarra de bebida tropical.

Primero le sirve a los dos Kon, que son los más reacios a tomar alcohol, sabe que si les sirve primero no se van a negar. Rei quiere esconder su vaso pero Mao se lo arrebata y lo extiende a Hiromi. Los siguientes son los Mizuhara, Mariam y Max no dudan en tomar otro vaso, están fascinados con el preparado desde que tomaron el primero. Después sigue Kai, es un poco dulce para su gusto pero supone que no tiene caso quejarse. Yumiko y Daichi continúan, ya que ese día no abrieron el restaurante creen que merecen un buen descanso. Finalmente Hiromi sirve en su vaso y en el de su esposo, Takao se ha acostumbrado a toda clase de cocteles desde que a ella se le ocurrió tomar un curso.

En la alberca, los tres niños Kon más pequeños: Ming-na, Tian y Qing, los dos Mizuhara: Gillian y Mark, el Kinomiya menor: Hajime y los dos Sumeragi: Kazuo y Shin, aún juegan en la alberca mientras que Lin, Makoto y Gou ya descansan a un lado.

—¿Y entonces qué te dijo el director?, ¿te dará permiso? —pregunta Lin a Gou.

—No me ha dicho nada todavía, entregué los trabajos a tiempo y el ensayo para el concurso, cumplí lo prometido, ahora espero que el director también lo haga.

—Ojalá te den permiso —exclamó Makoto—, el viaje a E.U. con Max será genial.

—Papá dice que posiblemente podríamos ir a Disneylandia —dice Mark Mizuhara cuando se sienta al lado de Makoto, no le pasa por alto la forma en que Hiwatari lo ve pero se esfuerza en ignorarlo—, también ya acondicionamos mi habitación en la casa de mis abuelos, vamos a caber todos —sonríe cuando ve a los otros sonreír más.

—¿Disneylandia? —pregunta Gou desganado pero se detiene a razonar cuando nota la forma en que Mark lo ve— aunque apuesto que les va a gustar —mira a Lin y Makoto, ignora al Mizuhara.

—¡Sí! —Lin levanta ambos brazos— ¡vamos ir a Disneylandia!

—Sí—Makoto imita a Lin, mientras que Gou y Mark exclaman entusiasmados como él—, sólo espero que a ninguno de nuestros padres se les ocurra irse con nosotros.

Lin y Gou niegan de inmediato, Mark se encoge de hombros, después de todo, será con la familia Mizuhara con quien van a viajar. Makoto mira de reojo a su papá, él no está tan seguro que no vaya a insistir que viajará con su hijo.

En la mesa no muy lejos de la alberca, los adultos siguen disfrutando su bebida.

—¿De verdad te piensas llevar a todos? —Kai pregunta sin quitar la vista de su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai? —pregunta Takao —, ¿no crees que Max pueda con ellos?

—De poder sé que podrá, es sólo duda, no me preocuparía por ninguno de esos cuatro, lo haría si fueras tú. Dime que no irás.

Takao se enrojece ante la acusación pero antes de que pueda estallar, Hiromi pone una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y sonríe.

—No te preocupes Kai, yo me encargo de eso, si acaso se le ocurrió por un segundo que se escaparía del trabajo, no se lo permitiré.

—¡Claro que todo saldrá bien! —dice Max—, voy a llevarlos a todos los lugares emocionantes de Florida, con suerte iremos a los Everglades a buscar cocdrilos.

Mariam nota las miradas suspicaces de todos y decide intervenir, sabe que no es que desconfíen de su esposo pero, siendo como es, Max puede ser un poco descuidado en ocasiones.

—No tienen nada de que preocuparse, vamos con los papás de Max, sé que Judy estará encantada de convivir con sus hijos, le encanta la idea que su nieto sea amigo de ellos. Además, ellos estarán todo el tiempo con nosotros.

—Sí, supongo que sí —comenta Rei preocupado—, pero es la primera vez que Lin saldrá del país a otro lado que no sea China. ¿No crees que extrañe su casa?

Todos miran por un momento al chino, éste mira a otro lado fingiendo que no sabe qué están pensando, pero la situación es clara: es Rei quien va a extrañar a Lin.

—Vamos Rei, no seas infantil, Lin se va sólo una semana —Mao exclama—, se va con buenos amigos, no hay que temer ni por ella ni por su retorno, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

—¿No es una pena que sus esposas sean las que tengan que tengan todo bajo control y ustedes sean las niñitas nerviosas? —ríe Daichi mientras mueve la cabeza dramáticamente—, no, no, no, eso no debería ser así. Aún recuerdo cuando eran independientes e intrépidos, ya los domesticaron mis amigos.

Nadie dice nada, Rei, Max y Takao ni siquiera se ríen, Kai no se siente aludido, pero todos sueltan una breve risa cuando Yumiko le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El pelirrojo se encoge y se soba, después murmura una disculpa.

Conforme la noche va cayendo, los niños van dejando la alberca y se plantan rendidos junto a sus padres, Daichi les muestra dónde van a dormir para que vayan acostándolos y así va sucediendo, primero Qing, Gillian y Hajime, después Kazuo y Ming na, al final Shin y Tian, los cuatro mayores no dan muestras de cansancio, siguen platicando en otra mesa cerca de los demás.

Son casi las once de la noche cuando Kai recibe una llamada, los demás lo miran esperando que sea una de sus clásicas salidas de emergencia, lo ven dirigirse a la salida, nadie dice nada. Gou, un tanto angustiado, lo sigue con la mirada. Al poco tiempo está de regreso con alguien, los demás miran sorprendidos.

—¿Mamá? —Gou se acerca confundido, es la última persona que hubiera imaginado ver ahí.

—Hola chico —Lena le sonríe—, buenas noches a todos.

—Buenas noches... —es la respuesta generalizada entre sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Gou.

—Tu papá me invitó —ella responde—, ¿tanto te sorprende?

Deciden que es mejor si nadie responde esa pregunta, después de convencerlo de que se quedará, el chico regresa con sus amigos y ella se une al grupo de adultos. No pasa desapercibido para Kai que no todos se ven con suficiente confianza para hablarle con familiaridad, no los puede culpar.

La plática poco a poco va animándose y cuando es casi media noche, Yumiko pone música alegre y tira de Daichi para que bailen, al poco rato Mariam la imita con Max y luego Takao, es sólo cuestión de segundos para que Rei y Mao se unan, Kai y Lena se miran pero permanecen sentados.

—¿En serio? —comenta Makoto con incredulidad al ver a los adultos, no puede creer que su papá y Hiromi estén bailando.

—Deben haber tomado mucho —concluye Gou, admite que está aliviado que sus padres no lo estén haciendo.

—Yo creo que no es eso —interviene Lin—, sólo están felices.

—Un poco borrachos sí, pero felices —dice Mark—, ¿no es lo que hacen cuando están felices?

Lin asiente de inmediato, sí, desde que se recuperaron de su situación económica, sus papás hacen esa clase de cosas. Makoto no puede opinar lo mismo, la clase de relación que tienen Hiromi y su papá es más como de gritos amorosos y golpes amistosos, al menos así lo definió el tío Hitoshi, aunque no lo alcanza a comprender bien, y Gou, pues no, él los ha visto bailar en cenas de caridad, pero cuando conviven y están felices, dicen malas palabras y se cuentan chistes malos en otro idioma que creen él no entiende.

Pasan tres canciones, las parejas se van rolando, Daichi se anima a invitar a Lena y Hiromi a Kai, terminan accediendo, así que cuando pasan de la una con treinta minutos ya hay un baile en el restaurante de los Sumeragi. Cuando la siguiente canción comienza y los chicos la reconocen como una muy subida de tono, deciden que es momento de retirarse, no quieren ver a sus padres bailar eso y quieren dejarlos divertirse a gusto. Es más sano para los dos grupos.

Después de avisar que se retiran, van a la playa. Los cuatro se sienten extrañado que sus padres los estén dejando andar solos ahí y a tan altas horas de la noche, están conscientes que no corren ninguna clase de peligro pero es la primera vez que no los envían a dormir antes de media noche ni que están preguntándoles a cada momento qué hacen, cada uno sabe que no los pierden de vista pero esa pequeña libertad se siente increíble.

—Así que —comienza Makoto—, ¿vamos a vernos en la casa de Mark o hasta el aeropuerto?

—Papá dice que en su casa, pasaremos dos días con los tíos Gao y Kiki y luego me dejarán ahí, no quiere que Tian y Ming-na hagan un berrinche, así que no pondrán un pie en el aeropuerto. ¿Tú Gou?

—No sé —el chico admite—, supongo que papá me llevará del colegio al aeropuerto.

—Yo tampoco sé —ríe Makoto—, conociendo a mi papá seguramente será Hiromi quien tenga que llevarme hasta tu casa Mark, aunque vamos a tener que salir muy temprano.

Los cuatro ríen, las casas Mizhura y Kinomiya siguen tan cerca como siempre y no hay modo de pensar siquiera que Takao desaprovechará una oportunidad de pasar rato con su amigo Max.

En el restaurante, todos están acalorados por la repentina actividad, Daichi saca unas cervezas y sin decirse nada, están de acuerdo que es mejor descansar un rato. Sólo Mariam y Max bailan, los demás chocan las botellas y beben.

—¿Y puedo saber qué te trae por aquí Lena? —pregunta Hiromi curiosa.

—Bueno, hay un asunto que tenemos que hablar con Gou y pensamos que sería éste un buen lugar, estoy evaluando una obra no muy lejos de aquí, así que todo estuvo a nuestro favor —ella sonríe—. Sé que casi nunca hemos convivido pero, de verdad que no me he divertido así en mucho tiempo, quizá lo haga más seguido.

Kai le da una mirada curiosa pero no dice nada, aún así evalúa las reacciones de cada uno, quiere cerciorarse qué impacto tendría si eso llegara a pasar. Admite que está tranquilo que nadie parece estar en desacuerdo.

—¡Eso sería sensacional! —exclama Mariam—, debes unírtenos un día a nuestra tarde de chicas, ya sabes, adoramos a nuestras familias y nuestros trabajos pero siempre necesitamos una pausa.

—¿Tardes de chicas? —exclama Takao—, ¿te refieres a los juegos de cartas que Hiromi organiza en mi casa y a los cuales no estoy invitado?

Todos ríen, se hacen promesas e invitaciones, aunque casi todos saben que es poco probable que ella y Yumiko acudan, pero no dicen nada, la euforia del momento es suficiente para no pensar en esas cosas.

—Hace poco más de cuatro años que terminó tu matrimonio Takao —comenta Rei de la nada—, sé que no estamos conmemorando nada pero me gusta pensar que esos días fueron especiales para todos. ¿Recuerdan lo que decíamos? aprendimos mucho.

—Sí —replica Kai sarcásticamente, no necesita que Rei comience con sus reflexiones del pasado y sus lecciones, cada uno aprende y se queda con lo que puede, no necesitan estárselo recordando—, y ahora los chicos se van de viaje solos.

—Bueno, ellos también crecen, nos estamos haciendo viejos —murmura Takao.

—¡Tú estás haciendo viejo! Nosotros, sólo... —Hiromi trata de completar su frase.

—Maduramos —finaliza Kai y todos estallan en risas.

—Mamá —escuchan de pronto la voz de Lin—, nos vamos a dormir.

Todos voltean a los cuatro chicos que están en la entrada, los adultos se ponen de pie y se acercan, sin decirse nada, concluyen que la reunión ha terminado por ese día. Los Kon toman a Lin de la mano y suben a la habitación donde el resto de sus hijos deben estar dormidos, Daichi y Yumiko se despiden, deben ir a asegurarse que sus gemelos en verdad están en su habitación, además están exhaustos después de un día tan largo. Los Hiwatari se acercan a la puerta y los Kinomiya y Mizuhara les dirigen miradas confundidas.

—Regresamos en un momento, adelante, cerraremos cuando lleguemos.

Takao asiente y no dice nada por que Makoto tira de su mano, Max y su familia los siguen de cerca. Una vez arriba cada uno se dirige a la habitación que ocuparán, como en la casa Kinomiya, hay un cuarto para cada familia.

Max, Mariam y Mark toman asiento en el piso una vez que se aseguraron que Gillian sigue dormida. A pesar de que apenas han pasado tres años desde que los dos niños fueron adoptados y de que las cosas no fueron precisamente como el matrimonio esperaba, Max está satisfecho que han podido seguir adelante, aunque ha habido momentos en que se pregunta si hizo bien, eso lo compensa con las vivencias que ha tenido con esa gran familia, sin esos dos niños, está seguro que no habrían sido ni la mitad de buenas.

—¿Qué dicen del viaje? —pregunta Mariam.

—Todos están emocionados, incluso Gou aunque es claro que él ya fue, creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho. Gracias por todo, papá.

Max se siente estremecido al escuchar eso, Gillian le dijo papá desde el principio, después de todo tenía tres cuando la adoptaron, en cambio Mark a veces lo llama por su nombre y otras le dice papá, aunque ha notado que últimamente lo dice con más naturalidad. El rubio asiente y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza. Quizá, de haber sabido que iba a vivir momentos así, hubieran decidido lo de la adopción antes, pero no importa, su esposa siempre le ha dicho que para que algo funcione, debe suceder a su tiempo. No puede estar más de acuerdo.

Rei le pide a Lin que espere un momento antes de caer dormida entre sus hermanos, Mao la acerca a ellos y la mira por un momento. Después la abraza sin decirle nada, Lin primero se siente apenada pero cuando piensa en el viaje le devuelve el abrazo y se aferra a ella con fuerza. Rei pone ambas manos sobre sus hombros, ese viaje significa mucho para los Kon, no sólo por que es la primera vez que la niña viajará sin ellos sino por que es el primer _lujo _que pueden darse tras la crisis en su restaurante. Ahora que están recuperados pueden costear el viaje de Lin que también ha hecho méritos para ganárselo.

—No tengas miedo de lo que es nuevo, no te detengas de conocer algo sólo por que le temas. Si pierdes el miedo de las cosas nuevas verás lo mucho que aprenderás, pero también no olvides que si no te sientes cómoda, no lo hagas , si aquí sientes algo extraño —Rei pone una mano en el estomago de la niña—, estas tripitas son sabias.

Lin y Mao ríen, la niña se pregunta sólo por un instante por qué habla de ese modo en ese momento, aún faltan cuatro días para que se vayan, pero adivina que es por que, como con todas las reuniones, al final de ellas, se pone nostálgico y reflexivo.

—Claro que no papá, ya sé que a mi edad tú ya habías viajado pero quiero ser como tú.

Las palabras hacen que Rei sonría de puro orgullo, su vida ha sido mucho más sencilla cuando dejó de estarse preocupando por los problemas de los demás, ahora que sólo ayuda cuando se lo piden o cuando realmente alguien lo necesita, ha dejado muchos conflictos atrás. Su prioridad sigue siendo su familia y que éstos cumplan sus metas, como familia y como personas, y su trabajo es facilitarles las cosas, no cumplírselas sino sólo ayudarles.

Gou camina en medio de sus padres, no niega que le gusta estar con ellos en ese lugar pero hay algo que no está del todo bien y eso lo tiene pensativo desde que su madre llegó. Después de caminar por unos diez minutos en la playa, Kai se detiene y se sienta, Lena y Gou lo hacen también.

—He estado hablando con tu mamá —comienza Kai—, en unos meses terminarás el nivel primario... sabemos que te ha gustado pasar esas temporadas con los Kon... y que hay muchas cosas que quisieras, también de lo que piensas de la amistad de Mark y Makoto.

—Pero está bien —responde Gou—, no hay problema —se apresura a aclarar. Aunque sabe que su papá está consciente que le molesta que Mark se esté convirtiendo en mejor amigo de Makoto que él.

—Escucha lo que tu padre tiene que decirte.

—¿Qué te parece estudiar una temporada en la escuela donde estudiará Makoto?

El chico se queda mudo, voltea a su madre y luego a su padre, al ver los gestos serios de ambos sabe que no es broma, bueno, sabe que ninguno de ellos son de los que hacen bromas, pero eso es algo que no hubiera creído posible hasta ahora que lo escucha.

—Me encantaría...

Kai asiente y se pone de pie, él nunca supo lo que es sentir celos entre amigos pero sí sabe lo que es querer tener una vida más rutinaria y cercana a la de los demás, ahora que le ha dado un largo periodo de estabilidad, Kai ha convencido a Lena de que es momento de que el chico tenga algunos cambios en su vida, y que mejor que sean unos con los que esté completamente de acuerdo y no solamente tenga que aceptar por que no hay más opción.

—Ya había hablado de eso con Takao, no habrá problema que vivas con ellos.

El grito de alegría de su hijo evapora toda las dudas que Kai había mantenido sobre su mediocre paternidad, sí, sabe que sigue siendo un padre pésimo pero es mucho mejor que su propio padre, y con eso, se da por satisfecho.

—Vamos, hay que regresar, mañana tengo que irme a la tres y quiero que aprovechemos el día juntos —Lena toma de la mano a Gou y extiende la otra a Kai, quien se la toma con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los Kinomiya ya están acostados, pero no se han dormido salvo por Hajime. La renovada familia Kinomiya habla de los planes para el día siguiente y del viaje que se ha convertido en todo un acontecimiento para ellos, como los Kon, es la primera vez que Makoto viajará solo tan lejos.

—Tu mamá llamó, dijo que te despediría en el aeropuerto.

—Que bueno, quería verla antes de irme.

Hiromi se limita a sonreír, no le molesta que hablen de Asahi, desde que se casó con Takao, se han llevado bien, de hecho la mujer le ha agradecido por haberse hecho cargo de su familia.

—No olvides no separarte del grupo, no hagas siempre todo lo que piensas, puedes meterte en muchos problemas...

—Ni que fuera tú, Takao.

—Claro que no, Hiromi, pero va muy lejos, y quiero que esté a salvo.

—No te preocupes papá, todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí.

Takao suspira, sabe que es extraño que con esas palabras se tranquilice realmente pero si su hijo lo dice con tanta tranquilidad y seguridad, sabe que puede confiar. Si se lo dijeran alguien más, definitivamente tendría muchas dudas, pero que lo diga su hijo, ese niño que le recuerda tanto a su abuelo, sabe que no hay por qué temer.

No hay ninguna clase de problemas con los Kinomiya, no como los demás, ellos, desde que Hiromi y Hajime pasaron a tener el apellido, han cruzado una muy buena época. A Takao le gusta pensar que es en compensación por los sucesos de cuatro años atrás, y si no, no importa, la está pasando muy bien. Ahora tiene un nuevo hijo y Makoto un hermano, pero más allá de tener una casa con más ruido, les gusta la idea de tener una familia más grande.

Dos días después, tras haber pasado mucho tiempo en la playa, además de comer y beber mucho, se despiden de los Sumeragi. Daichi hace la promesa de ir a visitar pronto a Takao. Cada familia toma rutas distintas, se volverán a ver en dos días cuando los chicos salgan de viaje, pero es como si cada uno de ellos quisiera pasar más tiempo juntos ante la salida que se acerca.

Cuando los autos se van separando, Lin, Makoto, Gou y Mark se asoman por el vidrio trasero para contemplar cómo se van alejando los carros de sus amigos, cada uno sonríe, ansiosos por saber qué les depara ese viaje.

Takao, Rei, Kai y Max también miran el camino que van dejando a través del espejo retrovisor, en su contemplación observan a sus respectivos hijos. Se preguntan por igual qué nuevas vivencias tendrán, cómo cambiarán y qué nuevas ideas traerán, se ven reflejados en ellos como los chicos que a esa edad, como equipo, también viajaban, conscientes de los problemas pero también de las experiencias que vivieron.

Todos han escuchado que siempre hay que dejar que la nueva generación tome su lugar, y suponen que eso es. Ése será el primer paso que sus hijos den para hacer sus propios caminos lejos de casa y ellos, es algo que temen y desean. En su momento ellos se reencontraron, ahora va siendo hora de que poco a poco esos chicos se vayan separando, aunque no será mucho, saben que sus caminos realmente nunca se separarán y siempre habrá un buen —o mal— pretexto para encontrarse de nuevo.

**FIN**

* * *

Ahora sí, esta historia está terminada. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y sus comentarios, lo que iba a ser una historia corta resultó más larga de lo esperado, pero había que llevarla a su fin.

**IviWay, Laet-lyre, Kiray Himawari, Ghost Steve, Kosayumaq, Lacryma Kismet, Kaily Lowkly, Arant.  
****Gracias**


End file.
